The Hawk and The Spider
by hawkwasp4
Summary: So what did happen after the war of New York, well here is what i think my two favorite characters would do and what i hope they would get up to in a relationship. Please read and review, I'd love to hear what people think of them. I am a huge Hawkeye fan btw. WARNING!: in future chapters there will be very strong language, gore and sexual content, so stay away kids!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

It was right after the battle of New York, Natasha was bloody, bruise and exhausted, she just collapsed to the ground with the sceptre still in hand and let out a small chuckle, finally exhaling slowly she said "we did it".  
She dragged her body to the edge of what was left of Stark Tower after hearing the Hulk let out an enormous roar.

She stared down at her teammates and a small smile grew on her face, it was only then she realised that they were short one archer, shock jolted through Natasha's body as she talked in to the Cap's ear piece "Has anyone seen Barton?" "Who? ohh You mean Hawkeye? " Steve replied "haven't seen him since the build got lit up like a Christmas tree!"

Natasha rushed down the tower as fast as she could, she ran past her teammates, ignoring the fact that hulk was carrying Tony over his shoulder, Tony gave off a sarcastic "I'm fine by the way!"

Natasha ran into the building only to find agent Barton cleaning his knife of purple blood with his trouser leg, he smirked at Natasha and said "so we won I guess?"

She could tell his leg was banged up by the way he was limping and the look on his face as he moved closer to her.

Apart of Natasha wanted to run and hug him but instead she kept a cool collective manner and said "job well done, the rest of the team are in the rubble that used to be Stark Tower" they both exhaled a laugh "so Stark Tower has been blown to hell huh, Guess it wasn't a total lose then was it" he said after giving Natasha a cheeky smile "don't let Stark hear you say that, he can be moody"

As Clint got closer to Natasha she was almost expecting a kiss, but that idea went out the window when Clint began to fall over.

"I gotcha, try to rest that leg, I'll help you to the leaning tower of Stark" Clint didn't wanna look like he needed a girls help to walk, even after he'd just been in a war zone, but the more he protested the harder Natasha slapped his head and called him an дурак! Clint guessed right in thinking it meant idiot.

"You look pretty good for someone who went through world war 3" Clint added

"wish I could say the same for you, what'd you run out of arrows bird brain?"

"Well I used a lot up trying to lead these aliens away from a damsel in distress that was stupid enough to jump on a hovercraft, sound familiar?"

Natasha replied with a swift playful punch to the gut and hissed "shut it Barton, I could say I were found dead" she then gave a sly wink.

Clint let out a small chuckle and looked at the entrance to Stark Tower, just as he let go of Natasha to carry on, on his own "I'm not giving Tony the satisfaction" he said as Natasha rolled her eyes and replied "fine, but the elevators out of order"

Clint limped to the stairwell with Natasha, who kept walking on "let's go Barton"

Clint looked up at the thousands of stairs in front of him "hey Nat wait up, i think i changed my mind!" he shouted as he tried to catch up with her.  
Natasha wanted to watch him squirm for a while so she always walked a flight of stairs ahead and teased Barton on his speed "come on old man" Clint thought to himself as he limped onward, _you can be a real bitch when you want to miss Romanoff._

Eventually Natasha wait on the archer once he had climbed the man made mountain to 50 feet "Come on you wimp" she teased as he put his arm around her.

"You better sleep with one eye open tonight Natasha"

"I always do, you should know that by now"

Clint and Natasha have been partners for nearly 6 years so it was common for them to share a bed, although they were strictly professional, sleep was all they did, that line in the sand was surprisingly drawn by Clint.

After his divorce from Bobbi 'the bitch' Morse, (her second name wasn't the bitch, but that how Natasha thought of her, Clint too sometimes but he was soft when it came to women, especially ones he saw as close friends at some time or another).

"It may have take 15 minutes but we are finally here!" exclaimed Natasha

"Maybe there'll be a party for us in the penthouse for our glorious achievement" Clint said sarcastically

"just a beer would be thanks enough for me"

"I hear ya" Natasha then let go of Clint's arm "Thanks, i really appreciate it, i forgot to ask even if you were ok or not" he said as he examined her face.

"Don't get all mushy on me now, I'm fine, I had good eyes on my back the whole time" she said as she slid past her partner.

Clint smirked then thought to himself as he walked in, _that's not all my eyes were on._

As Clint walked in he found the beaten carcass of the once great King Loki, dragging himself to the steps.

Barton then accompanied by his teammates, walked over to Loki who was dazed by the recent events, he could only remember being swung to the floor once then blank.

Clint then lined up his shot right in Loki's face with the rest of the Avengers at his side, Loki exclaimed "if it's all the same to you...I'll have that drink now"

Thor lifted his half brother from the ground and locked him in a cell made of pure energy which stark had built himself.  
It took the shape of a small disk at first, which then shot out a force field of energy at the touch of a button, surrounding the asgardian almost immediately.

"Don't worry, Rock of ages is safer in there then he is out here with us, he should be easier to handle now than before at the helicarrier" said Tony.

"Thank you brother Stark, you have made your ancestors very proud today, we all have!" he shouted as he hugged all his comrades.

he began hugging Bruce as he changed into his calmer self, the rest of the group tried hard not to laugh as Thor hugged a naked Bruce Banner in the air "Please make him stop" Banner begged.

"So we all know how they do things on Asgard" Tony teased.

"I'll get you some pants" Rogers said as Thor let go of Dr Banner.

"Good idea and maybe a shirt?" said Bruce.

Thor looked at Banner confused "Is this some sort of human victory ritual?" Thor questioned his teammates.

Natasha and Clint were nearly in hysterics "no Thor, just keep your pants on for now" Tony explained

"so you guys in?" tony asked Clint and Natasha.

"In for what?" the assassins said in unison.

"shawarma joint, down the road, never tried it so we're all goin if you're in? Thats a victory ritual btw, some food" tony said while pointing to Thor.

"AHHHH A FEAST TO CELEBRITE OR MIGHTY VICTORY!" Thor shouted.

"Inside voice please? So you guys in?"

At that moment Clint's stomach rumbled "you bet your ass we're in, I haven't eaten the whole time I was in Loki's mind control" Clint said as he walked impatiently to the door like a dog about to go on a walk.

"Charming" Natasha said as she rolled her eyes.

"I like him more already, what's his name, Clint?"

"Yes, but you call him agent Barton...or Hawkeye"

"I see, hey 'Clint' wait up!" Tony made sure to stare right at Natasha as he said Clint.

Natasha gave him a sharp look and walked behind Stark to the stairway.

_40 minutes later  
_The gang was chopping away at their meal in silence, as agent Barton put his left leg on Natasha's chair, just then a call came to Romanoff's and Barton's ear pieces, it was Fury "we need you to come in for a report and make it fast" Fury cut off before they could say a word.

"Well back to work for us, thanks for the meal Tony" Clint said as they both walked out the door to a helicarrier that landed just as they exited the restaurant, leaving the rest of the team a little baffled.

"What just happened?" asked Bruce.

Tony answered "Nick Fury happened"

"Think they're in some kinda trouble or need our help?"

"Don't worry about it, it's probably just a briefing" Steve reassured his friend.

"yea, nothing to worry about, ain't that right Thor?" Tony teasingly said to the asgardian

Thor then took a second to listen as he lifted his sauce covered face, as he said with a full mouth of food "Wha?!" making his teammates laugh uncontrollably.

**So yea it's my first story ever and I'm really nervous about my writing skills, if I have any, so please review I'd love some feedback and I'm hoping to write another chapter in less than a week if all is well.  
Btw i don't claim to own the avengers or anything to do with there franchise be it marvel or Disney.  
and thanks so much for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

Clint and Natasha sat in silence for the first 10 minutes of the flight until Clint felt Natasha's hand grab his tightly "something up?" he said dryly.

"No, well kinda, just want you to know that if this means we're gonna be fired or worse, well I've got your back"

"Thanks but I don't deserve it, I killed those shield agents and I tried to kill you" Clint's eyes were full of guilty and self loathing, he didn't wanna admit it to Natasha but had he managed to stick the knife in her throat he would've never forgiven himself and probably cut his own throat without hesitation.

"NO! Listen to me that wasn't you, got that, it was that bastard Loki and magic, nothing in the world could have prospered you for that! So don't let me hear you say that again Clint" Natasha scolded him like a child.

He liked seeing this side of her, she was caring and intimate with her partner, although she'd never be this caring towards anyone else in her life except Clint.

Natasha's hand gripped his tighter and looked into his eyes "if anything happens in there regarding your job, then I'm outta there with you, and thats how its gonna be"

Clint tried to talk some sense into Natasha but she just cut him off swiftly and said "Listen to me, That's. How. Its. Going. To. Be. он получил?"

"Fine, I get it, it's probably just a briefing anyway, although I doubt it, the council has a way with sticking the knife in and sticking in another knife".

"We are gonna be fine, come on, we're almost there".

Natasha was the first to her feet, Clint then followed close behind as 3 shield agents followed them to Fury's quarters.  
Fury was waiting for them as they expected and made a hand gesture to relieve the 3 Shield agents from duty for now "So i hear you two cause quite a bit of ruckus in New York? Anything i should know?"

Clint looked at Natasha and answered "We solved the whole Loki situation and New York is safe for now".

"Where is Loki anyway?"

"Thor decided that he was gonna take him home to pay for his crimes, if you have a problem he's who you talk to"

"Well I suppose I can let that one slide for now and you two don't need to worry about your positions here at Shield, although I will need to convince the council that you agent Barton are on a good state of mind...is he agent Romanoff?"

Natasha looked into her partners eyes and replied to Fury without looking away "He's not under Loki's control and he saved a lot of people's lives today, I'd say he can be trusted"

After Natasha spoke Fury just nodded and handed them two files "Since its better you two stay under the radar for now I'm assigning you to a mission in Germany, something about the Tesseract, apparently, Loki managed to harness the cubes energy into small power cells, the cells are unstable and limited, however they are extremely dangerous, so rest up for today then get a move on early tomorrow, your flight is at 0800"

"Thank you sir" Clint said as he turned to the door out of Fury's quarters.

"Agent Barton can I talk with you alone for a second" Fury said in a way that sounded like a question but was really an order "Now agent Barton"

Clint turned to his partner and said "I'll be less than a minute, go get packed" Natasha just nodded back and slowly moved away as Clint walked over to Fury "Director?"

"I need you to keep a close eye on Miss Romanoff, she hasn't been the same since The Hulk accident, I'm sure you've noticed?"

Clint looked down and hated to admit it, but he had noticed Natasha being very different, almost like she'd lost some confidence "I'll make sure she's ok sir" with that agent Barton left to go pack his clothes, food, bow and quiver for the mission.

Clint heard Natasha enter his room "you all ready to go?" Natasha asked.

"Almost, I actually need to talk to you before we do anything" Natasha's face looked confused.

"About?".

"About, if you are ok or if you're not ready yet, I know what that prick Loki did to you, almost as bad as what every fucker did to you as a child" Clint was referring to Natasha's history of being a child spy/killer.

"I'm fine, now let's move it!" she hissed at Barton.

"We are not going anywhere, until you tell me what happened with The Hulk" Clint was firm but he didn't shout.

"What's it matter to you?! It's done now come on!" she was now shouting at Barton, after she had said it she immediately regretted it and wanted to apologies to Clint"

Clint was silent for a seconds and then said "Nat?" He knew that she couldn't stay silent from him forever.

_Dammit, he had a way of getting under my skin, i love and hate that about him, with his deep blue eyes and muscular arms...wait what the fuck? Stay on track, what is wrong with me?_

Natasha exhaled slowly and walked over to Clint and sat down beside him, but she was silent for a while.

"Natasha? Talk, it's me Clint, i can help" he reassured her as he held both her hands tightly.

She looked him right in the eyes and said "I hadn't felt that weak and useless in years, maybe a decade, fuck, I couldn't even save myself this time, let alone save you" a small tear was building up in her eye, but she maintained her composure, so that Clint wouldn't see her cry, not that it was anything new to Clint, he had seen her at her worst and her best.

"But you did save me and you saved the world, all in less than 12 hours, no one can be ready for what you went through past or present, now come on, let's get this mission over with" he said with a smirk.

Natasha grabbed him before he could get up and planted a kiss on his cheek "thank you for listening and helping" she said deeply.

"Thank you, for your cooperation" Clint gave her a wink and threw his bag over his shoulder as they walked out of Clint's room.

As they got on a one of the helicopters to go to Manhattan and visit the other avengers, Natasha started to think, she looked at Clint for a while, _I wasn't wrong he was pretty muscular and eyes looked so damn good, I wonder if he is as muscular and big beneath his...STOP IT NATASHA! Focus on the mission._ She then shook herself and gave Clint a small smirk.

As they landed on Stark tower, the two assassins told there team the jest and went for a shower, Tony added "there is only one working bathroom now cus of the attack so one at a time, unless you two are in a rush" the rest of the time chuckled but Natasha wasn't amused and walked to the bathroom.

Natasha was the first to get a shower, it felt so relaxing to just wash all her troubles away, as much as Stark annoyed her she couldn't help but think that he really knew how to build a damn good shower.

Natasha started to rub herself down with soap and as she got lower she started to think about Clint, his arms were creeping their way back into her brain and his chiselled abs, she began to move her fingers around her warmth without noticing what she was doing, she only thought about Clint and his body, how many time she wanted to rip his uniform from his body and fuck him till they were sore for days, she started to lean back as her fingers massaged her clit faster and faster, she was moaning gentle and quietly, she was getting closer to her orgasm until **knock knock knock! **"Hey Nat you gonna stay in there all day, let's go, I need to wash myself"

The sudden sound made her jump a little and she quick stopped what she was doing "out in a minute! Ok Natasha one moment of weakness was nothing you can get through this, it's just Clint" she grabbed a towel and wrapped it round herself quickly and went straight to the door, only to be greeted by a semi-naked Clint Barton.

As she opened the door they both stared at each other for a few seconds, her eyes on his abs and chest exploring his body's muscles and scars, as he was looking her up and down starting with her long, alabaster legs until he reached her breasts and shook himself slightly "uhhh...all...em done?"

Natasha quickly came back to reality after hearing Clint's voice "Yeah I'm all yours...I mean she's all yours...I mean not that I'm she...I meant the shower, I gotta go" her faced turned bright red as she bolted past Clint.

"Thanks?" he shouted to her down the hall "Clint gave a look down beneath his towel and thought to himself,_ better make it a cold shower._

As Clint showered he thought only of Natasha, the water could have been sub-zero and he still would have been able to smash diamonds with his hard on _shit!_ _Only one way outta this._

After his shower and other activity Clint went to his room and changed into his sweats to get comfortable, his leg was still a little sore so he asked Tony for some bandages and some pain pills.

"Sure, they're over there, top shelf, hope you can see'em ok hawk" tony said jokingly

"Thanks" as he walked over to the shelf he saw Natasha reaching for the pills too, her tanktop was a little small and showed off her lower back, which made Clint groan as he lowered his gaze to her ass.

"Did you say something?" she asked

"wha? Ohh no I was just ahh...find the painkillers ok?" he felt a little embarrassed and started asking himself _what is wrong with you Clint? It's just Natasha!_

"ooook?" she said cautiously as she jumped down from the shelf and showed him the bottle "how many do ya want?"

Clint was staring at his partners lips and started to examine her face, her alabaster skin looked so soft and smooth he wished he could lean over and taste her skin and smell her ruby red hair, Clint looked into his partner's piercing green eyes, it took a bit of will power but he snapped back to reality and said "just two".

Natasha lifted two out and handed them to him as he poured a glass of water for both of them, "bottoms up" he said as he swallowed the pills with a chug of water and handed it to his partner.

It seemed weird but the way that Natasha swallowed the water turned him on as she leaned back her head and Clint saw the water pass down her throat "thanks, I'm gonna hit the hay, what about you?" she asked.

"I was gonna watch a movie and pass out on the sofa, Stark got a bed for you?"

"Actually i was gonna crash on the sofa but i wouldn't mind sleeping with you if you're ok with it?" Natasha ahd just realised what she'd said and correct herself "I mean on the sofa together, sleeping".

Clint was caught a little off guard and decided not to dwell on what Natasha had said, after all he never thought that she would ever be interested in him it was just harmless flirting as they always did "Sure, as long as you don't mind me watching my movie and not snore so much" he teased her; she didn't say a word, just replied with punch to the shoulder.

Each of them had a room to sleep in but Clint and Natasha decided not to ask for one as they were more than happy to sleep on the sofa.

As Clint and Natasha watched 30 minutes of the movie the rest of their teammates slowly drifted away, starting with Tony who was drawn to bed when Pepper arrived anxiously to see if he was ok, the group knew exactly why the billionaire left to bed so suddenly but didn't say a word, just all of them sharing a smile.

Bruce then left as he was falling in and out of sleep on the sofa and nearly fell asleep on Steve's shoulder.

Thor and Steve left at the same time as Thor let out a loud drawn out yawn and excused himself to bed.

As Steve left he turned and said "good night you two and good luck on your mission tomorrow"

Steve left them with a half hearted salute and follow Thor to the bedrooms.

As the film was half way through Natasha moved a pillow to Clints lap and set her head down, she wouldn't usually do this but her mind was half asleep.  
Clint just moved his hands back so he didn't accidently wake her, but he couldn't help it when his hard on had returned at the worst possible moment and it didn't help that Natasha groaned a lot in her sleep.

Clint feel asleep with his partners head on his lap with the TV on, but in the middle of the night he was woken by the sound of Natasha saying "STOP...STAY AWAY...no NO!" she began to toss and turn, Clint then quickly grabbed his partners shoulders and tried to wake her up.

she woke up almost immediately and tried to swing a punch at Clint who blocked it easily "Nat, it's ok, it's me Clint, remember"

"Clint? Ohh thank god" she wrapped her arms around his neck; this took Clint back a little wondering what was going on.

"You're ok Nat, i got you" Clint wanted to ask her about the nightmare but he didn't want to poke into her life, if she didn't wanna tell him then he didn't need to know and he was ok with that, although Natasha told him everything anyway, except her true feelings for him, which they both locked up tight.  
Clint just asked her one question "was it The Hulk?"

She replied with a nod and tightened her grip.

"It's ok, I've got you and I'm not letting anyone hurt you"

Natasha fell asleep shortly after Clint had calmed her down, he stayed up a little longer feeling the ends of her hair with his fingers _Just tell her you fucking wimp, do something, kiss her, anything! Stop being such a pussy!_ But he just sat there and stared at his partner until his eyes wouldn't stay open.

In the morning Clint was woken by the smell of fresh coffee grounds, he looked at the kitchen and saw Natasha pouring two cups and walk back to the sofa "here ya go, you better get ready pick up is in half an hour.

Clint then stared at his watch "Shit, i see you took the time to get dressed yourself, any chance of an earlier wakeup call?"

Natasha just smirked at him at she drank her coffee "you better get moving" she said with a sly smirk.

Clint then grabbed his bag and pulled out his gear to suit up "could you turn around, I have a history with stripping for woman and this would bring back Vietnam flashbacks" he teased

Natasha nearly choked on her coffee as she laughed "Really, agent Barton the stripper?"

Clint exhaled a laugh "Gotta get through College somehow" he joked.

Natasha reluctantly turned her back as Clint undressed, but she caught his reflection on one of the knives in Tony's kitchen, she didn't see much that she hadn't seen before, she didn't even know why she was looking, there was something different about him that just always drew her eyes to him.

"All done" He exclaimed "The rest of the 'Avengers' still asleep?" Clint thought the name was a little silly but he didn't argue against it.

Natasha chuckled "Yeah they're all knocked out, I'd say they deserve it" Natasha grabbed a yogurt from the fridge and ate it very quickly while Barton took two bagels and scarfed them down "Didn't they teach you to chew in the circus?" she teased

"Actually there was a woman in the circus I knew who could eat 20 hotdogs in less than 2 minutes without chewing, she kinda showed me how, in an manner of speaking" Clint answered with a wink.

Natasha rolled her eyes and said "well at least I know why Fury offered you a job"

"Bite me Nat" Clint then thought to himself _I wish I could!_

_I wish you would! _She thought to herself.__

There pick up came right on time and they departed without saying a word.

**So there goes chapter 2, I know I said I'd wait a while but I've got so many ideas that I wanna share out there with everyone, so please review and thanks for reading and tell me if the smut or swearing is good so far, there is plenty more to come, much more.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Clint and Natasha were just on the border of Germany making their way to Munich. "Ten minutes to closing" the pilot said through their earpieces.

Clint walked over to the parachute packs, threw one to Natasha and strapped one around his back. "Thank God it's on dry land this time, aye Nat?" Clint said, mocking Natasha.  
Clint was referring to the many times him and Natasha had to infiltrate a HYDRA base that was near the shore or on a remote island.

"N'aww what's wrong, Widow? Don't like the water much?" Clint teased.

"I like the water fine, it's the water that hates me," she said in a serious manner but Clint couldn't help but laugh at her a little.

"I can see your leg is all better, musta been those pills Tony had" Natasha muttered.

"Yea musta, I can't feel any pain at all, how are you holding up?"

"You know me; I can barely feel pain as it is."

Clint gave her a long meaningful look, "You know that's not what I mean."

"Still shaky, the nightmare didn't help, it brought back so many memories that I suppressed over the years, I think I'll be fine though...come on, the drop zone is closing in."

Natasha went ahead of Clint, he didn't get the answer he wanted yet, but once they were settled he'd get the info out of her, it was just a matter of time.  
They made the drop zone a little earlier then they thought, but that didn't change the plan at all. "So where are we staying?"

"Some place called The Condor? I think, it's in central Munich so we should be able to find it easily, come on let's move."

They switched into casual clothes and made their way to the hotel dressed as typical American tourists, they were attacked by stall salesmen and beggars for money, they also got angry looks from the locals, as was expected, Europe had its fair share of American tourists ever year.

It took them 20 minutes to find but they eventually got there, it was better that it took so long, it gave them a chance to explore the streets of Munich further for restaurants, shops and a few hiding spaces, if they were needed.

"Well it's not exactly the Ritz but it's as good as we're gonna get" Clint passively said.

"Be thankful we actually got a place this time, remember Rwanda?" Natasha added with a chuckle.

Clint walked to the front desk and talked to the woman in German, "We have a room booked under Philips."

"Oh yes Mr and the newly Mrs Philips? We have your room ready with your king-sized bed and don't worry, the walls are very thick" she reassured.

Clint let out a small chuckle; German wasn't Natasha's strong point so she was clueless as to what was being said, it was on these rare occasions that Clint took advantage of knowing at least one language Natasha didn't. "Well that's my wife, she's a noise maker that's for sure" Clint turned to Natasha and gave her a small sly smirk as he and the hotel clerk shared a laugh.

As the door shut behind them in their hotel room Natasha questioned her partner; "Flirting with another Hotel clerk are we?" Natasha hissed.

"You could say that, do I detect a hint of jealousy?"

"Please, like I care" Natasha went to the bathroom and mumbled to herself, "she has a fat ass anyway".

"Nat, did you say something?"

"Yeah, what's the plan for tonight?"

Clint looked a little bewildered. "Umm well, a Dr Hans A.K.A the butcher, he's been running experiments for HYDRA, something involving vivisection and human torture, worked as a surgeon for 8 years, last 6 surgeries ended in death, he couldn't take it so he lost his mind and went off the grid, until now"

"So is this a bag and tag or what?"

"Says here that they've sent a couple of Shield agents to capture him before, they all returned with their hearts and faces surgically removed and 'HAIL HYDRA!' carved into their wrists, meaning he likes to take his time with his victims, we are dealing with a serious fucking loon here".

"Ok, so where do we find tall, dark and scary?"

"Well, he's kind of a recluse, so we won't be able to find him till we get one of his men to squeal, a certain spy for HYDRA, Agent Hugo Letzig"

"So, let me guess, we're going undercover to some sorta Ball and I have to seduce this guy back here for a chat?"

"Do you really need to ask? Problem is though that this guy has got a lot of eyes on him, so there can't be any seducing until we can locate his guards and jam a knife through their spines."

"Any clue as to who they could be?"

"We got a lead on a Naomi Vanger; if we see her meet with the group then we've got our guys".

"So what do we do in the meantime?"

"Well I dunno about you, but I'm getting some food, you want anything?"

"Whatever you're getting I guess, I'm gonna listen to some music and try to get some more sleep."

"Ok see ya."

As Clint, left the room there was an uneasy silence. Natasha didn't realise how much she did not want to be alone until he had left. She checked the room for any bugs in case HYDRA might have had a tip off.

She cleaned out the whole room completely of any potential cameras or mics and unpacked her stuff.  
She looked over at Clint's bag when she was done and decided to have a look through it. She found his arrows interesting as she scanned it with her fingers.  
She then grabbed a Led Zeppelin T-shirt that she got Clint on a previous mission in Egypt.

It was right after Clint and Bobbi 'the bitch' Morse divorced and he was suffering a great depression, drinking too much and being a little ruthless when killing people.  
After he and Natasha had finished the mission, Clint went missing in Egypt for weeks, until Natasha found him nearly drunken to death.

She found him on the street with local merchants and a bottle of Gin in his left hand. Natasha picked him off the street and stayed with him in Cairo for a week, getting him back on track from his divorce. One of the things that helped Clint get better was when Natasha gave him a Led Zeppelin T-shirt, which she bought from a street merchant.

_I can't believe he kept it, Egypt was 4 years ago._ She gave the T-shirt a small sniff; Good God it smells just like him too! She looked around the room and when she felt secure enough, she took off her clothes and put on the shirt before crawling into bed. She grabbed her iPod nano and put on some Guns 'N' Roses to fall asleep to (Old albums, none of that new shit).

As secure as she felt awake, that quickly changed when her eyes closed.  
In her head she was running from the Hulk but was never fast enough to get away.

The hulks face changed into all of the people that had abused her as a child, most notably 'Ivan Petrovitch Bezukhov'. Mentally and physically, she felt her entire body being ripped to shreds slowly, screaming for Clint's name but he was never anywhere in sight.

Clint walked back into their room whistling, until he heard Natasha screaming his name and crying out in pain, "Tasha? Tasha?!" He ran over to her and dropped the food on the desk near the door. "Nat wake up, it's just a nightmare, come back," he began shaking her shoulders until her eyes flickered open.

She grabbed the knife she had placed under the pillow, put it up against his throat and kept it there until he started talking again. "Nat? It's just me, Clint," he said softly as he put his hands on the knife and lowered it.

She couldn't hold it anymore, she just busted out into a crying fit and pulled her legs up to her face and cradled them, Clint was unsure what to do, he had seen her cry in pain and be tortured but never as an emotional wreck. "Nat, are you ok?" _Nice question dumbass, the woman is crying her eyes out and you ask if she's ok? Why don't you ask her if she speaks English?_ Clint got a little angry at himself for asking, then proceeded to put his arms around her and hold her tightly. Natasha wasn't at all shy and wrapped herself around him too.

"Nat, I know this is the worst possible time, but I've gotta know if you can go on, I need to know what you keep dreaming about." The look on Clint's face told her that he was seriously worried.

"The Red Room, in every dream I'm always in the Red Room" Natasha wiped away her tears and tried to look at Clint "Everybody i knew was there, the other girls, the teachers and that some of a bitch, Ivan Petrovitch Bezukhov, he took everything from me and even in death he still haunts my mind."

"So it was never The Hulk? He was just the body to these people? Tasha you can't let your memories get to you, we've all got red somewhere in our ledgers, it just matters what you do now that counts, you've got nothing to regret."

"He died too quickly for what he did to me and did to the other girls in that red room, Я должен был кормить его своим пенисом и нарезанный прочь на его теле в течение нескольких часов!"

"Nat! That sick piece of shit Ivan is six feet in the fucking ground, rotting away, or at least what's left of him. He is gone and not coming back and he can't get to you, not while I'm around." He gave Natasha a small smirk and then pushed her hair back over her ear.  
"If Ivan were here right now, he'd run out that door with his tail between his legs and try to get away, not that you'd let him even make it to the next floor," Clint teased.

Natasha let out a small chuckle and looked into her partners eyes. _You really do have a way with words Clint Barton. You're not wrong, if Ivan were here right now, I'd castrate him and make him feel every single cut that I'd bury into his body, so that he knows how every single poor girl who ever came in contact with him felt!_ "Thank you Clint, I'm such a fucking mess."

"No you're not, you are one of the strongest people i know Nat, besides you don't need to thank me, we're partners, we look out for each other." Clint looked right into Natasha's eyes and she did the same, Clint knew where this was heading so he quickly changed the subject "Although the hotel might get a little angry at you for pissing your pants in their bed- OW!" Natasha punched him hard on the chest as they shared a laugh with each other.

They stared into each other's eyes even longer then usual, it was almost uncomfortable, but somehow felt so right. Clint let out a small cough "I got us some food if you're hungry?"

Natasha regained her composure and felt a little disappointed that nothing happened in that moment. "Yeah, I'm starving, you better not have gotten the same crap you bought last time we were in Germany."  
"I didn't know what a bratwurst was, ok?" he teased.

Clint grabbed the food off the table and set it on the bed. There wasn't much of a dining area in the room they rented. Natasha wasn't kidding when she said she was starving, before Clint could even take off the wrapper on her burger she snatched it off him and bit nearly half of the burger off.

"You know you're supposed to chew those."

"Strange, I always thought I looked my most seductive after scarfing down half a burger in one bite."

"Are you trying to seduce me Miss Romanoff?" Clint gave her a wink.

"Please, it's like barely trying when you're so easy." Natasha started to rub her legs at this time to prove her point. _What are you doing Natasha? Stop it!_  
Natasha finally listened to herself and began eating again.

They were silent for some time until Clint noticed Natasha's T-shirt "I see you've got a good sense of fashion."

"What... Oh, yeah, this?" Shit! Forgot I was wearing this, dammit "I... Ah, needed something worn out and old to sleep in for a while and I immediately thought of your clothes?" she said with an evil grin.

Clint let out a small chuckle "That's okay, if you need something old then come to me, I'll make sure to look through your stuff if I need something sluty to wear."

"Careful Barton or else I won't let you wear my new cocktail dress."

"I'm not worried, I brought my own."

Things were really different when Clint and Natasha were alone together, they didn't act like killers or spies, they were like friends talking, sharing and laughing, something they couldn't do with other agents, or anyone else for that matter, they were themselves with each other.

Night quickly came, so the assassins got their gear ready and scanned out the city streets.  
They went to a building across the road from a techno nightclub where they waited for Naomi to make an appearance.  
Natasha was using a pair of thermal binoculars to find their target, but Clint was just scanning the area with his eyes

"You know you're embarrassing yourself right? Even if you could see through walls I'd still find her first." He teased.

"One of these days you're gonna get old and you'll wish I was here with these, besides you secretly love the challenge."

Clint reached for his pack to get the apple he took from his hotel room. He took out a large chunk and began to chew very loudly which you could tell by Natasha's face was annoying her. "Really?!" She said with a glare.

"What? You wanna bite?"

" How's about we put the snacks away until work is over?"

"Fine, whatever you say mommy" Clint said sarcastically.

"Whatever gets you off, weirdo"

Clint threw away the apple and got back to work. It wasn't long until Naomi walked into the club with two body guards. "No doubt they're apart of Naomi's team."

"That can't be all of them tho... Nat can you hear that?" Clint suddenly heard the sound of footsteps from behind them coming up slowly.

"Yeah I hear them, three guys, shouldn't be a problem."

"You want one or two of 'em?"

"Do you really have to ask?"

Clint grabbed his bow off his back and fired an arrow through the first mans knee, taking him down to the ground. He ran to the next guy and stabbed him in the throat with ease, as Natasha blocked a punch from the last guy and knocked him the chin with an elbow three times before spinning him around and snapping his neck with her shoulder.  
The man with the arrow in his knee was about to get up until Natasha gripped him by his hair and took him to the edge of the building "You gonna tell us who sent you here or does the pavement need to get messy."

The man was in tears of pain and fear.  
He was about to talk until a sniper took the top part of his head clean off.  
"What the fuck?!"

"Nat get down!" Clint jumped onto his partner before the sniper took his next shot.  
"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine."

Clint then took aim on the sniper, who was at least 200 yards away "Shit! Asshole got away."

"No he didn't, he gave us a little bullet to remember him by, look familiar to you?" Natasha held the large round up to Clint. He immediately noticed the skull and crossbones pattern.

"Crossbones, well this is just great, you think he's with Hans?"

"Could be, but he never works alone, we gotta assume he's working with someone, but he's just a hired gun, our focus is Naomi right now"

"Shit Naomi" Clint ran to the other edge of the roof to see if Naomi was still in the building "I can't see here, we gotta go in, come on"

Clint went down the drain pipe and was quickly followed by Natasha "Back entrance or knock out the bouncers?" Natasha asked bluntly.

"We should probably avoid hitting anyone for awhile, at least until we get Naomi"

"Whatever killjoy"

Clint went in alone to check if Naomi was still there, while Natasha watched his back at the door, he talked to her through his ear piece "Nat, she is talkin to a group of guys all dressed in suits, i think we got our team."

"Good, you get a face trace on any of them?"

"Downloading now, we got the sorry bastards."

"Ok, gimme one of your tracker heads, I'm gonna plant t under the car so we can get them if they make a break for it."

Clint walked outside to Natasha and grabbed his quiver to hand over the tracker. "We do this fast and quiet ok?"

"Do I sense doubt? I thought you knew me better Clint?" Natasha said sarcastically.

They planted the tracker easily and walked quickly to their hotel room "So any names on the list of faces nat?"

"Yeah, but there's nobody special, just your run-of-the-mill grunts, looks like we take them all out and that'll get us one step closer to Letzig, who'll bring us closer to Hans, it's all falling together" she said with a smirk.

"Hope that Crossbones doesn't cause too much of a problem. I just want this mission over with."  
Clint was a little surprised at what Natasha had said, usually she'd be the one excited about a mission.

"Are you feeling ok?" Clint asked sarcastically.

"Yeah I'm fine why?" Natasha seemed a little bewildered.

"Well first you seem a little off, like you're not as confident?" Natasha knew what he was talking about, but she couldn't tell him why she was acting so weird. She started to search her feelings for Clint and came to the conclusion that she liked him a lot, but she'd never tell him or anyone, in the spy game you can't afford attachments.

"Nat? Are you ok?"Clint asked dryly.  
Natasha swung her head around and thought of an excuse for her weirdness. "It was the hulk thing, I just need awhile to readjust, I'm fine really. _Please take me Clint; I'm begging you for Christ sake! I want you so bad, I'm aching for you! _Natasha waited for the voice in her head to stop her fantasies but it never appeared, her mind was running wild with the thought of Clint's body. _What are you doing to me Clint Barton?!_

"Well in that case I'm gonna take a shower then go to bed"

"Yeah, I'm gonna just go to bed now, I'll probably be asleep when you come out"

"Ok then, I'll try not to wake you"

Natasha looked through the names and faces of the bodyguards one more time to lock them in her memory. She then updated Fury on the mission status and tried to get to sleep to no avail.

Clint stood in the shower with his head under the shower head with his eyes closed. He watched the water run down the drain and lost himself in his own thoughts.  
He was thinking about Natasha, there was something about how she broke that henchmen's neck on the roof that excited him a little, he felt slightly aroused by how dangerous she was, he had never met a woman like her before.

He turned off the shower and wrapped his lower half in a towel. He walked out to the bedroom where he thought Natasha was sleeping.  
He looked through his case for underwear and sweats to sleep in, he felt safe enough that he let his towel down for a minute to put on his underwear. However Natasha was watching the whole time.

She opened her eyes just in time to see Clint search through his case, she could see all of his muscle and scars from previous missions and a few new ones she hadn't noticed before. She was about to say something until he dropped his towel.

Natasha's eyes opened wide and stared at Clint ass for awhile. _Stop staring Natasha, what the hell is he doing?...Unless he knows I'm awake?_ Natasha started to freak herself out with thoughts of Clint playing mind games with her and taking their harmless flirting to another level. _What does he does he think he is doing, is he trying to entice me or is this an accident?_

Natasha kept looking at Barton's body even when he put on his underwear and sweats, she watched him towel off his chest and accidently let out a small moan.  
However Clint heard it as clear as day.

"Tasha? Are you awake?" Natasha closed her eyes before he turned around and started to worry. _Shit shit shit, fuck! Did he see me looking? Why did I moan? Why did Clint have to have such a fit body-I mean shit! Please think I'm asleep._

"Nat? Are you awake?"Clint moved closer to his partner.

Natasha let out a fake yawn "what's up, did something happen?"

"Um... No I guess not, were you asleep just awhile ago?" normally Clint could tell when some was lying or when he was being spied on, but he lowered his guard around Natasha, so he wasn't sure.

"I've been asleep since you went to the bathroom, why?" _Play it cool, he's falling for it._

"Ah... Erm... Nothing I thought I heard a..a..."

"A?" Natasha start to sweat a little but kept her face frozen, however she was a nervous wreck inside.

"A... never mind, musta been from next door or something" Clint looked a little confused until he remembered he was shirtless, so he quickly threw on his Led Zeppelin T-shirt. _Smells just like her, ohh God._

"Yeah, musta been next door or ya know, something... Well good night Clint" Natasha buried her head into the pillow and closed her eyes. _Smooth Natasha, real smooth._

"Yeah, goodnight Tasha" Clint crawled into bed next to her and stuck to his side. _Well that wasn't awkward at all Clint. No wonder you're a spy._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Clint woke early that morning at 06:00 to find a sleeping Natasha cuddled up next to him. She must have moved in her sleep and wound up with her head nuzzled against his chest.  
He stayed in bed for a few minutes to enjoy this feeling for awhile before inching his way out.

He knew that Natasha was not a morning person and he didn't much feel like having his ass kicked right now.  
He gentle placed a pillow where his body used to be and tip toed over to the fridge to grab a bottle of water. _Wow, she looks amazing in the morning, she has an incredible smile._

Clint didn't feel worried or angry at himself for thinking of Natasha like that, he always thought of her as a beautiful woman who he was definitely attracted to, but that's all he ever let himself think about, no lust, no passion and no desires.  
She was his best friend and partner, nothing more, as much as he wished otherwise.

Clint went for a jog around the central Munich to clear his head, things between him and Natasha had gotten intense and different, although he couldn't tell if this was a good thing or a bad thing.  
After 30 minutes he took a small break when Fury called him on his ear piece.

"Well agent Barton, how are things in Munich?"

"Not too bad, we got a lead on a Naomi Vanger who is gonna lead us to one of Hans's advisors, who should give up his location after a little persuasion."

"Good to hear it...How is agent Romanoff doing though all of this."

"She seems fine nothing new to report, why?"

"Just curious, remember to keep a close eye on her agent Barton."

"Natasha seems fine sir, I don't think she is a priority right now, how did things go with the council?"

"Could have gone better, although I think they are willing to look away from your recent episode, but I'd still stay under the radar for now, I expect a full briefing on your mission later tonight agent Barton."  
Fury hung up before Clint could reply.

Clint ran his hands through his hair and exhaled in relief and started jogging again.

He returned to the hotel room at 10:00, he would have come earlier but he found a small gym that he couldn't help but take full advantage of.

Natasha was up and readying a few gadgets for tonight "I starting to wonder where you were, Fury called."

Clint looked a little puzzled "He did? What'd he say?"

"Just wanted a brief and said the council is being a real douches about what you did...well what you were controlled to do" Natasha had a stern look on her face "But he said it doesn't look to bad, you should be fine."

"That's good" Clint sat down on the bed and thought about telling Natasha about what he and Fury have been discussing about her.  
_You can't say she could be damaged or a double agent, How much about her do you really know about her. Her name might not even be Natasha. She could be Blonde for all you know_.

"Clint? Are you feeling ok?"

Clint shook his head and snapped back to reality "what? I mean I'm fine, it's just..."  
Natasha moved closer to him and looked a little worried. "Just?"  
Clint dropped his head and realised he could lie to her anymore. "Nat, I gotta tell you something, but you have to promise me you can't say anything to Fury or anyone really."

"Clint? What's going on?"

_Fuck._ "Ahh shit" Clint exhaled slowly "Fury is making me keep tabs on you, he thinks you might be compromised, he seems worried about your mental state."

Natasha's face barely changed she just looked down and thought in silence.

"Nat? You gotta know that I didn't want to do it and I'm not gonna do it from now on." Clint stood up and moved closer to his partner.

"Did you tell him about the nightmares?" Natasha looked dead into Clint's eyes.

Clint wasn't nervous at all. He stared right back and replied. "Do you really have to ask?"

Natasha dropped her head down slightly as Clint gave her a small embrace. "He might be right, what if I am compromised or I'm insane?"

Clint lifted her chin up to see her eyes. "You listen to me right now, I don't wanna hear anymore of this self loathing bullshit, you helped me back in Egypt, literally pulled me from the gutter and got me back to my old self." Clint didn't blink or move his focus to anything else.  
"I hated you for it but it was what I needed, you didn't give up on me, so I'm not gonna give up on you. This is not the Natasha Romanoff I know, whoever this is get rid of her."

Natasha was a little surprised at Clint's outburst, but she needed to hear it. _No more bullshit! You're the Black Widow and you are better than this! _Natasha's face changed immediately.  
"What do we do now?"

Clint smiled and lifted a bag with breakfast inside "Now we eat and get ready to take down this fucker Hans's once and for all."

They ate breakfast and talked about the mission, she was more focused than ever before. Clint was smiling a lot at how much like her old self she was. _Maybe motivational speaking is my superpower?_

Clint went for a shower while Natasha looked over all their info. _Feels good to be back, I'll have to get Clint a nice Christmas present this year.  
_"Hey Clint! Says here that Hugo will be at the Ball at 21:30, so we have our time frame, problem is I doubt he'll be staying around long!"

"Give me the count on these guards again!"

Natasha rolled her eyes. "Again, really?! You better listen this time!" Natasha took out the guard files "two on the inner balcony, one the side entrance, two at the back and three in the ball room, sound easy enough to you?!"

At that moment Clint turned the water off and walked out with a towel around his waist and scrubbing his head with another. "Should be ok, just gotta make sure we can get Hugo outta there without him realising his back-up is gone."

Natasha looked at Clint's sculpted body for a few seconds. _My God! The things I would do to you Clint Barton. _Natasha mind ran wild with fantasies, she waited for the little voice to tell her to stop, but she was gone, that was the old Natasha.  
This was Natasha at her barest instincts, killing, eating and sex, just like the Black Widow. Whatever Clint did it worked.

"You sure you can get his attention?" Clint asked with a sarcastic smirk.

"Please, you just worry about the guards and I'll get Letzig."

Clint had a small smile on his face as Natasha went to the bathroom to get ready for tonight, He couldn't help but think to himself. _She is back, scarier and a little sexier._ He watched her ass move side to side as she walked away.

It was 20:00.  
The hawk and the spider were gearing themselves up. "You got your gun, suppressor and knife ready?" Natasha asked.

"All ready and I got my nice steel wire here to in my watch" Clint was all dressed up in a black tuxedo and looked real sharp. "What about you?"__

"Got my knife here if I need it and the syringe" she said with a wink.

"Clint looked a little surprised, what are ya gonna do with that? Get him addicted to horse?" Clint laughed.

"No, but I am not waiting all night for him to drink himself into a coma, so this should speed it along." Natasha lifted a small jar of black liquid.

Clint looked at the syringe for awhile. "Mind if I use one? I got an idea?"

Clint tucked the empty syringe away and waited for Natasha to get ready.

"You know we have a time frame right?"  
It took 30 minutes but his partner was finally ready and Clint looked stunned. "Wow" He whispered. _Holy shit._

She was wearing a long red flowing dress, two straps with that was bare at the back and complimented her curves perfectly.  
Her hair was done to one side that flowed like liquid rubies more than ever before. "Close your mouth, you'll attract flies, Hawk." She said with a smirk.

"Emm...I ahhh... you look great, I mean, wow." Clint was trying his hardest to not let his thoughts take over.

"Thanks, you're not too bad looking yourself." _That's one hell of an understatement. _"You ready to go or do you wanna do your make-up first?"

Clint gave a small chuckle. "I think you have enough on for the both of us Tasha, Come on."

As they walked past the front desk Natasha started to flaunt how good she looked and how she was holding Clint at the hotel clerk. Natasha couldn't help but think to herself as she walked past. _He's mine, fat ass...Why did I think that?_

Natasha and Clint got there at 21:00; there were a lot of big names in the black market at the ball, so they came up with the aliases of an American couple who were involved in dealing underground Stark tech.

"Ok so we're in, after we do the married couple song and dance here, I'll go to the bar and mingle to see if I can get some info on Mr. Letzig, while you head to the back door, his guards should there by now."

"No problem, I'll call when I got'em both." The pair stayed with each other for twenty minutes or so and kissed publicly to make sure they blended in as a married couple. (Strictly business you could obviously)

Natasha settled at the bar and waited for Letzig, as Clint moved to the back door.

He waited until he was all clear and knocked on the door. As one guard opened the door to inspect the noise, Clint slammed the door into the man's jaw until he heard a snapping noise and swung the door around to jam his knife into the other mans throat.  
He pushed the man back against the wall and held him there until he faded away.  
Before going back inside, Clint put the suppressor on his gun and put a bullet into the back of the unconscious man's head.

"Two at the back door are gone, gonna take out the guys on the ground floor now, how's it goin at your end?" Clint said gently into his ear piece.

"All good here, but I have some news Clint, after talking with a few of these people for awhile it turns out we might not have the right idea on Letzig."

"Why what's wrong? Does he bake cookies for sick kids or sing in a choir?" Clint asked as he advanced to the balcony.

"Well, it turns out that Letzig is gay, so we're gonna have to switch rolls" Natasha said with a small chuckle.

Clint froze in horror for a second and lend against a wall with his face in his right hand. "You gotta be kidding me"

"Not at all, so you gotta take Letzig and I'll handle the guards, have fun man whore, but not too much fun."

"You are enjoying this way too much." Clint composed himself and went to the bar, where he didn't have to wait long for Mr Hugo Letzig to arrive. _Son of a bitch!_

Natasha could barely hold her laughter. She had a few seconds of weakness and then got back to her agent state of mind. She patted Clint on the back and teased him some more. "Go get him tiger." Natasha placed the syringe pack with the toxin into Clint's back pocket and gave it a firm slap.

"Go to hell Nat." Clint was a little nervous, this had never happened before, but he was one of the best agents out there, so he kept it together.

Letzig was dressed in a white tuxedo, nearly the exact opposite of Clint's, if people didn't know any better they would have assumed that they planned it.

He was thin man who walked with a high domineer, he had short jet black hair slicked back with moose and a sharp nose, he was a bully and weasel, Clint could tell without even looking at his files.

Clint was a great judge of character and he had Hugo Letzig pegged before he could make a noise. "This might be easier than I thought" Clint whispered to himself.

As the weasel finished talking to a crowd of politicians he made his way over to the bar where Clint was waiting for his opportunity.

As it turns out Letzig wasn't a shy man and didn't leave it up to Clint. "A gin and tonic for me and another scotch for the gentleman over there" Letzig pointed in Clint's direction and lazily walk over to him.

"Thank you for the drink Mr Letzig, it's a pleasure to finally meet your acquaintance" Clint took a small drink from his fresh scotch making sure not to break Letzig's eye contact.

"Please, my friends call me Hugo and the pleasure is all mine Mr?" Hugo was examining Clint shoulders and arms, he really was after one thing and if Hugo Letzig wanted something or rather someone, he got them.

Clint was hesitant at all "Mason, Eric Mason"

"And what brings you to Munich, Eric?" Letzig was not coy at all. He was stealing looks from Clint body through their whole conversation. "Business or pleasure?"

Clint gave a charming snake like smile and sipped his scotch once more. "You could say both I suppose."

Natasha walked silently through the crowds and marked out her next targets, a tall man was sticking out from everyone else in the whole ball room as his two partners never left his side.  
Natasha walked over to the men and spilled red wine on one of their shirts. "Oh I am so sorry; I think I may have had too much to drink before I left the house this evening."

The guard stared daggers into the Natasha's eyes, he was only stopped by his two associates. "Come on, we can wash this off in the bathroom, go back to your party American."  
Natasha smirked as two of the three men went to the bathroom. _Gotcha now._

She waited awhile before going to the door of the men's bathroom. She saw one of the guards standing outside the door as his partner cleaned himself up inside.  
She stuttered over to him. "I feel so bad for what I did to your friend, can I help at all?"

"I think you've done enough, now leave." The man was about to push Natasha back until one of his other partners talked into his ear piece.  
"Looks like someone's taking an interest in Letzig, take him out quick."

Natasha heard the call and before the man could move she drove her lips into his to distract him for a second as she gripped her knife.  
She pulled away from the man long enough to catch him off guard and drive the knife under his jaw and pushed him into the bathroom. It was a quick and quiet kill, but to anyone watching, it looked like harmless kissing.

She dropped the man to the ground and threw her knife into the other guards shoulder and finished him with a running head scissor, dropping his head onto the hard marble floor.

She didn't have much time before their partner contacted them again, oblivious to the deaths. "Hello? Is anyone there? Do you copy?"  
It didn't take long for him to make his way to the bathroom, he rushed past the crowd and slammed the door open only to find his partners dead on the floor.

He stood there in shock for one second too long.  
Natasha was waiting behind the door for him and quickly made her strike before he knew what was going on.

She sliced the tendon in his right leg to send him falling to his knees and then snapped his neck in one easy motion. _I almost feel bad for that, almost._

She jammed the door shut to buy herself some time to clean up her mess, she was an effective killer but she was a little sloppy when it came to the aftermath.  
She placed the three men in one cubical, locked it from the inside and took one of their ear pieces. "You don't need this right?"

She walked out of the bathroom and made her way to the balcony. As she walked by she gave Clint a nod to tell him she had secured the ground floor, her next priority was the balcony.

Clint was trying not to seem bored by Letzig conversations but he couldn't help but notice his eyes were dropping. _My God this guy is a load, how does Natasha do this with ease, this shit would drive me to suicide.  
_Clint shook himself awake when Hugo asked him. "Don't you think so, Eric?"

"Huh? I mean yes of course." _What did we just agree to Clint?_

"Amazing, I have never met an American who shared in my opinion of the CIA, Bastards I say, they should be thrown into the ocean and left to the sharks."

"Well I guess I'm one of the smart ones then?" _I can't wait to cut you to pieces, you twisted prick._

"You are an interesting man Eric, I would like you to join me to my private suite tonight."

"Hmm you're not at all shy Hugo, how are you so sure that I am interested in men?" _Cut that weasel tongue of yours out and beat you with it._

Hugo chuckled to himself. "Well you have that certain look let's just say."

Clint felt the urge to punch his teeth out at that moment but restrained himself. "Then in that case I would love to come with you, but first a final drink."

Clint ordered two Jager bombs and placed some of the toxin into hugo's drink.  
They lifted their glasses high and said in unison "Prost!"

Clint gave a devious smirk. _Drink it all up you dumb bastard._

  
Natasha moved along the balcony slowly and watched the last two guards scan the area below them, what was good about the balcony was that it was so high up that no one below could hear a thing.  
She called Fury in her earpiece. "Director Fury? Agent Barton and I are gonna need an extraction in 10 minutes."

"A cab with one of our agents will be waiting for you at side entrance, don't keep him waiting."

Natasha informed Clint through her earpiece and went to work.  
She charged straight at the men driving her knee into the first man's groan and giving him an uppercut to the nose.

She turned her attention to the second guard who swung a heavy haymaker her way. She blocked it with ease and snapped the man's wrist, while he was crying in pain she planted an elbow into his jaw and gave him a swift head butt.

Before the first guard could find his footing, Natasha snapped a roundhouse kick across the man's skull. _That's him taken care of._

As the second guard charged at Natasha, she flipped him onto his side while holding his right arm and pulling it from his socket, as he yelled in pain Natasha lowered her knee to his throat until he stopped breathing.  
She let out a small sigh of relief. "All guards down, how's Letzig doin?"

Clint stared at his date who was two seconds away from a coma. "He taken care of, I'll make my way to the side door and we can get this over with, I think I need a rape shower after just talking to this guy."

"Now you know how it feels I'll make my way do-"Natasha was suddenly struck on the back of the head with a nasty elbow.

She rolled on the floor for awhile and looked up to see Naomi Vanger staring her down. "Get up you pathetic bitch!"

_How the hell did I forget about her?_

  
Clint tapped at his earpiece to see if the connection was fine. "Nat? Are you ok? Nat speak to me!" when he heard what sounded like grunts and moans coming from the earpiece he looked up at the balcony to see Natasha fighting Naomi Vanger. "What the fuck did you do now Nat?"

He almost ran towards her until he realised that that he couldn't leave Letzig alone, not in his current state. "Shit!"

Natasha wasn't breaking too much of a sweat over the fight, although she was surprised by how skilled Naomi was.

Natasha was about to finish her off until Naomi took out a knife and sliced Natasha's shoulder. Naomi let out an evil giggle.  
This only made Natasha want to hurt her more.

Naomi slashed away like a woman possessed, but she didn't land a single hit. Natasha smashed the knife out of her hand and slammed her fists against Naomi's Kidney simultaneously.

Before Naomi could find her breath, Natasha repeatedly drove her fists into Naomi's face before tripping her up. She picked up Naomi like a wet cloth.

Even though she seemed lifeless she still persisted in trying a few cheap punches, but Natasha retorted with a punch to her neck and slammed her face against the stone balcony edge.

Natasha ordered Clint to make his way to the side door with Letzig, before disposing with Naomi Vanger once and for all.

As Clint was about to do as she commanded, he saw Natasha flip Naomi over the balcony and watched her land on top of large Ice sculpture wine fountain. _So much for low profile Nat._

**I wanna thank everybody for reading so far, there is plenty more to come still.  
I really wanna know how you guys feel about the story so please review and add suggestions. I'd like to know if you want new characters, enemies, more fighting or sex.  
I haven't really done any smut yet but it's coming so just wait.  
Thanks for reading and thanks to some of you for the already great reviews, it means a lot.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:  
  
Clint watched in horror Naomi's spine snap against the hard stone fountain, he couldn't help but think that his whole career was summed up by Natasha act of aggression.  
Within seconds people were screaming in panic and running to the front door to get out of the building, Clint didn't waste any time, he grabbed Hugo and ran to the side entrance.

"Nat! I'm making my way to the side entrance, I got Hugo with me, get here now!"

Natasha didn't reply she just ran to the stairs and sprinted over to Clint.

Clint slammed open the door and was greeted by a HYDRA agent with a baffled look on his face.  
The agent was about to light a cigarette when Clint busted out of the door, he was a little surprised until he saw who Clint was dragging along with him. His face immediately changed to one of anger and attacked Clint.

He got in a cheap knee to the stomach and produced a knife to stab Clint in the neck, however agent Barton was too quick for him.  
He dropped Hugo on the pavement and grabbed the guards hand just in time to keep the knife out of his neck.

Clint was still reeling from the knee to the stomach and wasn't thinking clearly, but that didn't slow him down. He twisted the man's wrist and gave him a swift head butt to buy some time.

As the guard checked his nose for blood Clint pulled out the syringe Natasha gave him earlier and lunged it into the man temple. He held the guard's mouth closed and slowly began injecting oxygen into his brain, he held steady as the guard's kicking and squirming slowly began to fade.

At that moment Natasha got to the door and saw Clint holding the lifeless agent down and finally dropping him.

"Everything ok?" Natasha asked.

"Never better, so where's this ride of ours?" Clint said as he picked Hugo off the ground by his collar.

They looked up and down the alleyway for a few seconds until a black SUV came roaring towards them. A young looking agent stepped out of the car and told the agents to get in.

"Agent Sutherland reporting." He gave the two agents a salute. "I'm your extraction, get in the back."

Natasha and Clint didn't recognise the agent but they weren't spoiled for options. Clint trailed Hugo's body like a ragdoll and threw him in the car. "Nat, you get in on the other side, need to make sure this guy doesn't try bailing out on us."

The agents sped out of the alleyway and tried to find a close motorway.  
"Why are we trying to get to the motorway?" Clint asked.

"Well you can't bring him back to your hotel room for one and Shield has set up an abandoned church that you and agent Romanoff can use to interrogate our friend here."

The group was quiet. Clint stared at Natasha for awhile, wanting to bring up what happened back at the ball. _What was she thinking, it's bad enough my career is on the rocks but this could destroy us both._

Natasha looked right at Clint and gave him a look that said, 'not now'.

Agent Sutherland was feeling a little uneasy with the silence, he was also a little star struck when he found out he'd be working with agents Barton and Romanoff. He was kind of a fan boy and didn't want to miss out on the chance to get to know his idols.

"So mission successful? Right?" Clint and Natasha stayed silent. "You know I'm a huge fan of yours", when I was training to be an agent I would always think about going on a mission with Hawkeye or the Black Widow." Clint and Natasha gave each other a smirk, they were a little flattered.

Natasha Grabbed Hugo by the forehead to check his vitals then bound his hands together with a plastic cuff. She opened his eye lids to see if the toxics did just the right amount of damage to his nervous system.

Clint sat in silence and listened to his number one fan talk about his training days and how much he knew about him and Natasha.

"Yeah this is kind of a dream come true for me, only got out of College a few months ago, now I'm—"  
The black SUV started swerving out of control as a small zipping noise blasted out of the windscreen.

"What the fuck! Sutherland, what's going on?"  
Clint grabbed the young agent by the shoulder.  
As he looked at the agent's face he saw a bullet hole through his eye.

"Clint, what's going on?!" Natasha said as she made sure Hugo was secure.

"Sutherland is down, we're being attacked!" Clint pushed Sutherland's body out of the way and took control of the car. As Clint began to speed up, more bullets began flying towards them. Clint kept his head down and told Natasha to do the same.

"Who is it? More HYDRA operatives?" Natasha asked.

"No way, they wouldn't be able to pull off a shot like that." Clint looked up to see a helicopter hovering ahead of them. He just managed to catch a glimpse of the shooter. "It's Crossbones."

Crossbones was on the Helicopter with a mounted Dragunov sniper rifle. "You want me to take'em all out or leave Letzig alive? It's your call." Crossbones held in his earpiece to hear the response.

"Take them all out, that horny fool Letzig was stupid enough to get himself caught then he deserves to die, make sure those two agents don't make it to Hans at all costs!"

"If I'm taken out two Shield agents then I expect triple pay." Crossbones took out his earpiece and began focusing on his shots again.

The car was being riddled with bullets and they couldn't take a back alley to get away, they'd just have to speed up and get off the motorway as soon as possible.

"Nat! I need you to take the wheel, we're sitting ducks here." Glass and metal was flying all over the car, Hugo was half awake and panicking.

"What are you gonna do?" Natasha asked as she crawled to the front seat.

"I've got 8 shots left, so I'm gonna try to shot this bastard between the eyes" Clint took out his glock and tried to make his way to the side window.

He was a good shot no doubt, but he was better with a bow then a gun and it was hard enough trying to shoot Crossbones without him being 30 feet in the air with a sniper rifle.

Natasha was swerving the car to make them harder to hit, but this also meant that Clint couldn't focus. "Hold it steady for one second" Clint's eyes began to clench. _You got him, nice and easy he's-_

Clint took a shot to the arm and wasn't able to pull the trigger in time. "Shit!"

Natasha turned suddenly with worry on her face. "Did he get you?!"

Clint didn't answer he just edged his way back to the window to try again. "Keep it steady I can get him."

Clint was a great shot but he was also a hothead, he never knew when to call it quits, ever.

Natasha slammed her foot on the accelerator as Clint held his gun with two hands and lined up the shot, he didn't have much time, Crossbones was taking aim.  
Clint let out 3 shots and tucked back in the car.

Crossbones check himself after hearing the shots. "Ha! Son of a bitch missed every shot" Crossbones was about to celebrate when he started feeling like he was falling. "What the hell is going on up there?" He ran to the pilot and saw three holes through his head.

Crossbones threw him out of the helicopter and tried to pull up but he was too late.

Natasha drove on as they watched the helicopter plummet to the ground and go up in smoke.  
"We should go back to make sure he's dead" Natasha protested.

"We don't have time. We gotta get this guy to the church." Clint moved to the passenger seat and checked his shoulder. "Motherfucker!"

Natasha looked at his wound. "I can stitch you up when we get to the church, it looks painful."

"It looks worse than it really is, won't stop bleeding though" Clint took of his jacket and held a small handkerchief against it. "Do you know where this church is?"

Natasha turned on the GPS. "I do now, it's in Rosenheim, few miles out, we should there by 11:00p.m."

They were both silent for awhile until Hugo gave off a small whimper. "Who the fuck are you people?"

Clint looked back at him and just smiled. "You've been a very bad man Mr Letzig and we're here to stop you and your friends from hurting anyone else, now sit down and shut up!"

Natasha smiled as Hugo slowly sat down in silence and didn't say a word.  
She pushed in a Red Hot Chilli Peppers CD into the car stereo. Clint looked at her when the first song came on; 'Higher ground', he wasn't much of a chilli's fan. "As if getting shot wasn't bad enough." He teased.

Natasha looked at him. "I'm sorry if you can't appreciate good music."

"I'm sorry that you think that's music" they both pushed each other in a joking way.

They were acting like old school friends with each other, Hugo was in the back seat in disbelief that they had been shot, beaten, nearly killed and had one of their co-workers die and they could still tease each other, Hugo just sank inside and thought to himself. _I am dealing with a pair of absolute nut jobs!_

The drive didn't take long, at least not for Natasha, but for Clint it felt like forever, what with the Red Hot Chilli Peppers and a gun shot. "Finally!" he said with sigh.

"This is why we don't do road trips together." Natasha said.

"Well I would, if you had a taste in good music." Clint teased.

"Oh good music, you mean like Metallica or AC/DC?" Natasha said with a grimace.

Clint looked her straight in the eye. "Well it would sure as hell beat you playing Coldplay."

Natasha just rolled her eyes and walked with Clint to the back of the car to get Hugo.

Clint picked him out of the car and dragged him along by his clothes. "Start walking."

Hugo didn't act scared or weak so he needed to annoy the agents more. "You know I like Coldplay" Hugo said with an arrogant smile.  
This only got him a pistol whip to the skull.

"Really? Now we gotta drag him inside" Natasha said as she rolled her eyes.

"Come on help me out with this sack of crap." Clint was so focused on the mission that he didn't even care about his arm anymore, it was just an annoyance to him now.

"Are you sure you should be lifting him right now?" Natasha asked sarcastically.

"Yeah, why?" Clint was genuinely puzzled.

Natasha just stared at his shoulder leaking blood. "Take a wild guess."

"I'll be fine once we get inside now come on."

Natasha didn't argue with him, but she was still planning on stitching him up. He didn't want to admit it to her but he was hurting a bit.  
They checked the inside of the church to make sure they were alone. Natasha went in first and scoped the place out. "Ok we're clear, bring him in."

Clint had Hugo over his shoulder and carried him in like he was a child. Clint set him on a chair and bound him down to make sure he didn't run away.  
All the while Natasha was just looking at Clint and wondering if his arm was ok.  
"Clint he's not going anywhere, come on I need to take a look at that shoulder of yours, make sure nothings too bad." Natasha went outside to grab the first aid kit in the truck after Clint reluctantly accepted her offer.

While Natasha was getting the first aid kit Clint decided to call in to Fury for a briefing. "Director its agent Barton I have some news for you."

"No! Agent Barton I have news for you! Do you realise that your stunt at the ball tonight has already hit the international news?!"

Clint's heart sank and head dropped his head into his hands. "Director Fury, that was completely—"

"That's enough agent Barton, I don't wanna hear it, tell me we have Letzig?"

Clint was getting frustrated, so bad that he wanted to bury his fist into fury's other eye."I'm staring at him right now, the target is secure and we'll have our info in a few hours."

Nick fury was at least pleased about that. "And where is agent Romanoff and Sutherland?"

Clint thought about his answer for a second and realised he couldn't keep Fury in the dark. "She is going to the car to get the first aid kit for my arm, we ran into some trouble."

"What kind of trouble?" Fury said cautiously.

Clint sighed deeply. "Crossbones, he got the jump on us and put a bullet through Sutherland's eye."

Nick Fury was silent for awhile. "You know that between Sutherland's death and what happened at the ball that you could lose your jobs?"

Clint looked down and started thinking again. "Yes sir I'm aware, but what happened with Sutherland could have happened to anyone."

"But it happened to you!" The Director was now shouting at his agent. "The council may see you as a liability and they can't have that."

The two men were silent and understood how the other felt, Clint knew that Fury had to make the tough choices, he didn't envy him for that reason at all.

Nick broke the silence. "Get the info from Letzig, I'll handle the council, but for the love of God keep your heads down and no more public outbursts! We need this done fast and quiet. Fury out."

Clint took off his earpiece and threw it to the other end of the church, as he threw it he clinched his shoulder. "Ahhh dammit! FUCK!" He wasn't just screaming in pain, he was frustrated that he messed up the mission, his career and his friend's career. _You've hit a new low Barton, getting a kid agent killed, costing your friend her job and it's not even the weekend yet._

As Natasha walked in she saw Clint sitting on the ground holding his shoulder and swearing to himself. "Clint! Are you ok?"  
Clint looked at her and smiled. "No, I haven't been ok in months. You wanna hear something funny? I haven't been happy in 6 months, when we were in Croatia together."

Natasha knew what he meant, that mission went by like a breeze, they learned a lot more about each other too, but the other thing was that it was the last mission they had together since the Battle at Manhattan. "Clint things aren't so bad, we got Hugo and soon we'll have Hans."

Clint looked at her with a face that said I'm sorry and then told her. "I reported to Fury, he says that the ball was on the news and he knows about Sutherland." Natasha's face changed to doubted in a second.

"And?" Natasha asked knowing they were royally screwed.

"And...We could lose our jobs, the council will unanimously agree that we are not fit in the head and let us go like garbage."

Natasha's face showed how much rage she had stored inside her, she was not going leave Shield quietly and Clint didn't plan on it either.

Natasha looked at him in the eyes and told him the plan. "We find Hans we do it quick and clean, no more public shit and we finish this mission and we'll see what the council think about us then."

Clint actually started to feel better and a small glimmer of hope came over him. "Alright, lead the way Miss Romanoff." Clint smiled and dragged himself to his feet. _She really could make me feel happy again, even after the worst news._

Natasha looked at his shoulder and held up the first aid kit. "Now come on, we gotta heal that wound up quick."

Clint followed her to the back room and left an unconscious Hugo alone for now.

Natasha took out some string and a hook for him and ran it over some warm water, she wasn't much of a medic but she had to stitch herself up a few times in the red room.  
She bottled some of the warm water and threw it on Clint shoulder. "Does that hurt?"

Clint made a small hiss. "Yeah a little, but that's a good sign right?"

Natasha smiled at him. "Yes, it means any infection is getting washed away." Natasha realised what she was wearing that the time and wanted to get comfortable. "I'm gonna go change outta this dress do you mind just soaking your wound for awhile and I'll stitch you up once I get back?"

Clint grabbed the boiling water. "Make it quick." Once Natasha had left, Clint took off his shirt and examined his injury. "Damn that is nasty, hope it was worth it."

Clint was only waiting for a minute when Natasha return in a pair of jean and a red tank top. "I got you some clothes from the car, they should fit you."

"Thanks, should we get to this?" Clint said as he nudged towards his wound.

"Yeah sure just hold still." Natasha held the hook up to Clint's arm and told him to keep steady.  
As she looked at the hole she noticed that the bullet hadn't come out yet.

"Shit! I have to yank this sucker out." Clint's face changed to worry.

"Yank it out? How deep is it in?" Clint asked.

Natasha looked at it again as she lifted an old bottle of vodka and a pair of long pliers. "I'd say 2 inches maybe, here drink this, it'll help."

Clint didn't argue he took two large mouth full's of vodka and told Natasha to go nuts.

She poured boiling water on the pliers and some vodka on the wound. "Remember to stay steady."

"I'm fine just go already."

Natasha dug the pliers in deep and twisted the bullet out, it took only 10 seconds but for Clint it felt like a whole minute. He grunted and moaned in pain. "Is it out or what?"

Natasha took out the pliers and showed him the bullet. "It is now" She said with a smile.

Clint smiled back and asked her to close it up. Compared to the pliers the stitching was a breeze. _Maybe it was the vodka or the pain from he pliers or Natasha was a skilled medic. _He thought to himself.

As Natasha was finishing up she couldn't help but notice Clint's arm and how muscular they were, she had always wanted an excuse to touch them and to get closer to his body and now she had it.

Clint was only looking at her eyes and how focused she was, she really was an amazing woman inside and out. He knew that he had feelings for her and he knew how beautiful she was, but he would or could never say anything, he was a professional and his career was in a shitstorm state anyway.

He then thought to himself. _What the hell, why not just say something, you're screwed if you do it or not, what have you to lose right?_ He might have been a little drunk from the chugs of vodka but he didn't care, he was going to say something.

Just when Natasha finished she looked up to meet Clint's gaze and started in his eyes, she knew he was holding something in. "Clint? Is something wrong?"

Clint took a few second and looked her in the eyes again. "Natasha I—"

They were interrupted by a loud bang from the other room.

Natasha shook her head. "I should check that out." She ran out to the church main hall and saw Letzig on the floor trying to crawl away slowly.  
She walked over him and kicked him in the ribs. "Let's go Hugo, back to our seat."

She trailed him by the legs and bound him back on the seat he had knocked over.

While Natasha was away Clint changed his clothes and banged the wall in frustration. "Dammit Barton get some sense back, you're an agent and she is a partner, that's all, got it."

Clint took the pliers into the hall with him and met back up with Natasha and Hugo. "Good you're awake, now we can get started."

Hugo looked at the two agents. "Listen I'm not going tell you two anything, you can do your worst, HYDRA will find me and if I tell you anything, they will make me face years of torture, years that you two done have." Hugo smirked at the two agents and began laughing.

Clint took Natasha away for a second. "I'm gonna start working on this guy for a while, if he holds up till tomorrow then you take a crack at him, while you do that I'll go get our stuff from the hotel, ok?"

"Got it, I'll grab some sleep for tomorrow, good luck with him." Natasha left and decided to take some higher ground to watch out of the church.

Clint walked towards Hugo with the pliers and sat down beside him. "Ok Hugo, I'm gonna ask you politely only once." Clint looked right into Letzig's eyes. "Where's Hans?"

Letzig smirk at the agent. "Never heard of him."

Clint didn't waste any time, he held down one of Letzig's hands and pulled out a nail.  
Letzig let out a large scream and started clinching in pain. "Wow that tickled, you can't beat the old school methods of torture, huh?"

Clint knew that Letzig was only going enjoy every minute of this and drag it out to annoy him, but Clint would just have to enjoy it more.

He was silent for the whole hour and just let Letzig wind him up more and more.  
"You know Eric if that is your name, I really thought we had a connection, it's too bad that it had to end like this, the night I had planned would have made you a new man."

Clint didn't make a noise, except to ask him where Hans was, other then that he just kept pulling off nails, teeth and flesh from the weasel.

"You know I don't think this is gonna work out between us Eric. I mean I like the whole bondage thing but never on the first date."

Hugo kept talking to Clint about his fantasies and how much he enjoyed what he was doing, but it didn't shake Clint until Hugo mentioned Natasha.

"I have to admit I'm surprised that you can spend your time with me here while that hot piece of ass is waiting for you up there?"  
Clint spun his head around and stared daggers into Letzig.

"Ohhh I'm sorry, did I touch a nerve? Maybe you are a little gay if you're let her slip through your fingers, I know some men who could use her as a chew toy," Hugo was laughing at Clint and spitting blood on the floor.

"Do you love her Eric is that it? Maybe I should tell her, as if you two aren't ridiculous enough! Knowing that you're too afraid to handle a whore like that! You are a joke! You and your pathetic slut!

Clint couldn't take anymore, he was ok with Letzig jabbing away at him, but Natasha was off limits.  
Clint punched him to the ground and jumped on top of him and kept landing punch after punch into Hugo's face, the blood almost covered Clint whole fist.

Before he killed Hugo Clint managed to pull himself off of him and walk away, he left the room without saying a word and just slept in one of the back rooms to clear his head.  
_What has Natasha done to me?_

The next morning Clint woke up at 8:00 a.m. He walked out to the main hall and saw Natasha trying to interrogate Letzig. Natasha heard her partner's footsteps and turned to greet him. "Morning, doesn't look like he's gonna budge at all, then again most of them think that anyway."

"Has he said anything?"

"Just taunting and teasing us, nothing else, you should take a shower outside."

Clint looked surprised. "We have a shower? Where?"

"There's an outhouse kinda thing just behind the church, I got one in case you can't tell." She said with a smirk as she walked over to Hugo.

Clint walked out and showered away, he couldn't help but think about what he did to Letzig last night, he always knew that Natasha meant a lot to him but never the way he felt last night, it was like a raw nerve being sliced.

He let the water trickle down his face for a moment, he was still worried about Shield and Natasha.

He got changed quickly and went back inside, he grabbed his gun, boots, knife and car keys. He walked out to the main hall. "Nat, I'm gonna go grab our stuff now, ok? I'll be back maybe in two hours."

Natasha just waved at him as he walked out.

Hugo might have been a little concussed from his beating last night but he was still arrogant and vile until the bitter end. "So your boyfriend is leaving you with me, huh? He must trust you a lot, It's too bad you two idiots can't see what's right in front of you."

Natasha was barely paying him any attention. She just grabbed her knife and went to work on his face. "Are you gonna tell me what I want to know or do I have to rearrange your face first?"

Hugo looked right at the knife with such little emotion. "You know your partner was a lot more fun than you are, he talked a little less but at least he was fun to play with."

Natasha looked at him. "What'd you do to him?"

Hugo was giggling to himself. "I didn't do anything to him, what I want to know is what you did to him over the years to make him the way he is now?"

Natasha didn't say anything after that, she just grabbed the side of Letzig's face and carved patterns into him, to say the least she was enjoying herself.

Clint got to Munich sooner than he expected, he walk through the front door of the Condor hotel and there he met the hotel clerk he flirted with on their first day in Munich. She began talking to him in German "Hello Mr Philips so nice to see you again, where is your wife?"

Clint looked a little annoyed having to deal with her. "She is taking a walk through the park, she'll be here shortly."

"Well that's good." The hotel clerk said with a smile. "By the way, your friend from America came to see you this morning, I sent him up to your room after he showed me his detail and room booking."

Clint looked at her. "My friend you say? I'm sorry that I have to ask but what did he look like?"

The hotel clerk searched her brain. "A tall man with a shaved head, quite pale and had a small octopus looking tattoo on his neck I believe. Is everything ok sir?"

"Yes everything is fine, thank you." Clint knew that a HYDRA agent was waiting for him in his room, so he walked up to the door and readied his knife.

He opened the door slowly and walked in cautiously, there was nobody here. Although Clint did hear the sound of water beating against the floor. _He is in the shower._

Clint checked the bathroom and heard the man singing to himself, it sounded like Europe: Final countdown.  
Clint left the bathroom without making a noise, he grabbed their two bags and started packing, clothes, weapons, money and their gadgets. When he was finished packing Clint took out his bow and one arrow, the HYDRA agent was still in the shower.

Clint opened the door and sat on the toilet to wait for the agent to finish his shower. As soon as the man turned off the water Clint stood up and cocked back one arrow and whistled.

The agent opened the shower curtain slowly and looked right at Clint. He was in a state of panic as he searched the room for his Uzi, it was under Clint's boot.  
Clint let his arrow go travelling straight through the man's mouth as he tried to scream for help, he was pinned against the wall behind him. Clint grabbed the arrow from his mouth and watched the man's body fall into the tub.

Clint walked out of the bathroom and realised he'd have to clean up the body. He was planning different ways that he could hide the body. _I can't take him out of here, even if I throw him from the window. I think the bathroom has some caustic soda, but that would take way too long, I need something fast! Come on Clint think, think!_

Clint looked around the room for awhile and remembered the oven in there kitchen, he could rip out the gas pipe, shot a spark arrow into the room, blowing the room to hell and make the explosion look like an accident.  
Everyone would think that the agent's body was his.

Clint ripped out the pipe and threw the two bags over his head. Head climbed out the window and closed it behind him. He jumped over to the next build and started climbing the drain pipe.

He found a small ledge that he could use to focus a shot, he notched back an arrow and aimed for the kitchen.  
He took the shot and in a few second the room light up like a Christmas tree. He began climbing the building frantically until he was on the top. _That went better than expected. I should call Nat._

Clint took out his phone and explained what happened with the HYDRA agent

"Did you deal with him?"

Clint looked at the scorched building sending waves of black smoke into the air. "Yeah I'm pretty sure we're safe, I'm gonna grab a car and I'll meet you in an hour maybe, ok?"

"Sounds good." Natasha hung up the phone and walked back to Letzig, she had really done a number on him.

"Ok Hugo, I'm starting to get tired of this bullshit so either you tell me where Hans is or your tongue is coming out."

Hugo laughed at her, thinking she was making empty threats. "You need me to tell you where he is and how can I do that without a tongue?"

"You can write it down, so are you gonna talk or not?" Natasha looked at him right in the eyes.

He was silent and just smirked at her.

"Ok then, maybe I won't cut it out. I actually have a better idea." Natasha walked out of the room and grabbed a coal from the fire she had started earlier. She held it with the pliers she used on Clint's shoulder. The coal with near white hot.

"Tell me where Hans is, now!"

Letzig was quiet but he's face was one of worry.

"Suit yourself" Natasha pressed the hot coal down on his hand hard and burned away a huge portion of his flesh.

He was yelping in pain, but he didn't crack. "I will never tell you a damn thing! I am not going to crack to some American whore!"

Natasha pressed the coal onto his thigh. "I can do this all day if I have to."

Letzig was on a new level of pain, he thought HYDRA was bad, but Natasha was something else with hot coals and a cutthroat attitude.

Natasha was tired of playing games, she placed the coal, on his legs, hands, stomach and another place that she didn't want to think about.

Eventually she realised that she was getting to him, she just needed that extra push. Look at Letzig's jacket and saw a small Copper HYDRA badge pinned to his lapel. _I got a really good idea._

She held the badge in the hot coals for a few minutes and brought it back over to Letzig. "Now tell me where Hans is and your forehead stays clean."

She waited a few seconds for a response but got none. She walked closer and held the scorching badge up to his face.

"ALRIGHT! Enough! I'll tell you." Letzig was almost in tears and was breathing very heavily. "Hans isn't in Munich anymore. After hearing about the ball he would have left and went to his other base."

"Which is where?" Natasha said as she held the brand closer to him.

"Bishkek in Kyrgyzstan, he will most likely be staying in an abandoned Soviet bunker, but it's even impossible for me to say which one." Letzig looked up at the agent. "Now please let me go."

Natasha stared at Letzig for awhile and finally asked him. "Is that the truth?"

"Everything, I promise you."

"Good." Natasha slammed the brand against Letzig's forehead and then slit his throat and smirked. "Thank you, for your cooperation."

**So there goes chapter 5, hope you all enjoyed it and have been enjoying the story so far.  
It's only gonna get darker from here btw. I 'd love to know what you guys think of it so far, please give me a review for suggestions, what would you guys like to see? And what do you guys think of the new Natasha, I got sick of writing angst about here so this Natasha seems right to me.**

I would love some feedback at all, I wanna thank everyone from America, Canada, Australia, the U.K, Israel, Indonesia and ofc Belgium for reading, thanks so much!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Clint's drive didn't take long. After he faked his death, he 'borrowed' the nearest car and drove straight back to Rosenheim. Truth be told he was a little anxious, he was hoping that Natasha finally broke Hugo into telling him where Hans was held. Not that there was any doubt in his mind that she did.

Clint got out of the car after grabbing the two sandwiches he got from a deli on his way to Rosenheim. He wasn't surprised to enter the building and see Natasha wiping blood from her hands and face. "So I'll take it the interrogation went well?" He said with a chuckle.

"Better then you know." Natasha tried to fix her hair and walked over to Clint. "I got Hans's location...sort of."

Clint squinted his eyes at her and raised an eyebrow. "Sort of?"

Natasha looked down at the bag he was carrying as he walked in. "I'll explain after breakfast, what'd ya get me?"

Clint rolled his eyes. "I got you a toasted chicken sandwich, now if you will follow me we can talk about Hans's 'sort of location'" He said with a cocky smirk on his face.

Natasha followed him to the room where she stitched his arm up and set up two chairs around an old drawer for a table.  
She went through the tactics she used to break Letzig, and when she explained the hot coal to the genitals part Clint clenched up a little. "Ouch you really gave him hell huh?"

Natasha threw her shoulders up in exasperation. "He could have said something sooner."

Although it was sick and disturbing what they did to Hugo, they didn't seem to care. They weren't trained to care how the other person felt. They were killers and spies, nothing more.

Natasha told him about Kyrgyzstan, which didn't make him much happier. He had been to Kyrgyzstan on a mission before and to say he didn't like the weather was an understatement

"So we know he'll be in a soviet bunker in Bishkek? Great." Clint said as he took a massive bite out of his sandwich.

Natasha was enjoying hers too, until she got curious. "Clint? What were you going to say last night?"

Clint paused and set down his sandwich. "What do ya mean?" he moved in closer to Natasha.

"Yesterday, before Letzig threw himself from the chair, what were you going to say to me?" Natasha looked right at Clint who was trying to avoid her gaze and make up a story.

Clint started scratching the back of his head and looking around the room for inspiration for a lie. _Tell her you were drunk or that you lost a lot of blood and were mumbling stuff...Or you can actually tell her the truth, finally._

Clint looked up at Natasha and met her gaze for the first time.

"Clint? You can tell me." Natasha reached her hands out to him." _Is he ok with this? Why is he being so weird? Oh my God what if he is trying to say that he is gay or that he's quitting Shield? I don't know which one I'd find worse to believe._Natasha wasn't against being gay but she wanted to at least have a chance with Clint.__

Clint Felt Natasha's hands grip his tighter. _This feels so right. Yes, it's time._"

Natasha I think that I might-" Clint was cut off by sudden ringing sound in both of their ears.

Natasha held her earpiece in. "It's Fury." She sat back on her chair and listened to the director speak.

"Agents Romanoff and Barton, do you copy?"

_Great timing Nick!_Clint signed and held his earpiece in. "Yeah we're here, what's up?"

"Did you get the info on Hans yet?"

"Yeah we have his location." Clint stated.

"Letzig told us that he transferred to an ex-soviet bunker in Bishkek, Kyrgyzstan." Natasha finished.

"Good, I'll have a chopper waiting for you in 15 minutes to bring you to the outskirts of Bishkek. I'll have a guide waiting for you." Nick Fury didn't do idle chatter. He just talked business and didn't go any further.

Clint smirked at Natasha. "Well, he sounds cheery."

Natasha took out her earpiece and rested her head on her hands. "Yep, a real gumdrop."

Clint looked at Natasha for a moment. "Look I'll explain everything once we get this whole Hans problem sorted, ok?" Clint said with desperate eyes.

Natasha just looked down at their makeshift table and gave two quick nods.

Clint stood up from his chair and walked over to the two bags he had just carried in. "We should get all this stuff put away and cover Sutherland's body. I took him into the church last night while you were asleep."

Natasha was only half listening to her partner, she was more interested in what he was going to say before Fury cut him off. "Sure I'll get the bags and you get his body ready for transport." Natasha walked over to the bags that Clint was standing beside and didn't say another word to him.

Clint took a few minutes before going to Sutherland's body, he felt guilty for what happened to him, like it was his fault that the young agent was killed.

He took a cloth and some water from the outhouse behind the church and began cleaning Sutherland's fatal wound. Most people would have thrown up or flinched in disgust at what Clint had to do, but he had been around death too many times to let a bullet hole through the eye socket scare him off now.

Clint was more uncomfortable with how silent Natasha was being as she packed their supplies. Even agents hated awkward silences, so he decided to put her mind at ease. "Look Nat I'll tell you when we are in Bishkek I promise, just now is not the time for personal issues ya know?"

Natasha was still silent, she knew that it was torturing him inside when she didn't speak to him. Aside from having sex and swapping wedding rings, they were practically a married couple already.

Their transport got to them in exactly 15 minutes. They loaded Sutherland's body and sat in silence for half an hour, not one of them giving the other the satisfaction of conversation. Even if the problem was important and severe they would still settle it like children. They were both as stubborn as the other.

Although Natasha might have started their childish game it was still getting to her too, they knew each other too well in some cases.

As they landed on the giant Heli-carrier, 4 agents stood by and escorted them to Fury's chambers. There was definitely something up.

They walked swiftly through the ship to meet with Fury. He was already waiting for them.

"Agents Barton and Romanoff, have a seat." His face was stern and lacked emotion.

"Director" They both acknowledged as they sat down.

"As you are both aware, you'll be heading to Bishkek in 2 hours. What you are unaware of is that the council wants me to monitor you on this mission."

The two agents gaped at Fury in shock. They were being treated like little kids.

"Sir, I don't think that agent Barton and I need a babysitter!" Natasha protested.

"Really?!" Fury said with honest shock. "Because your little escapade in Munich would tell me otherwise agent Romanoff."

Natasha fell silent at that. She didn't have much of a leg to stand on.

Clint looked at her a little surprised. _She's not gonna say anything? Come on, it's fucking unfair, we are not children!_

"Sir I'm sorry, but I am not gonna be a part of this mission any longer if it involves a happened in Munich was necessary. Naomi Vanger attacked Natasha and wasn't gonna give up until someone was dead."

"And I suppose the best way to stop Miss Vanger was to throw her off a 20ft balcony onto a stone fountain for all of Munich's criminals to see?" Fury gave Clint a long, unimpressed look.

Clint sat back in his chair and was at a loss for words.

Nick Fury gave them a minute to accept what the council had decided before telling them more. "Also the council wanted me to inform you that after your mission in Bishkek, the two of you will be separated until further notice."

"What?!" they both shouted at the same time.

"Director that's ridiculous, we work better as a team and we get results every time" Clint exclaimed.

"You can't just separate us for one mistake; you know that. That's a bullshit call!" Natasha was trying to keep her voice calm.

"I know that it's a bad call but unfortunately for you two I didn't make it, it was either that or your jobs and since you two seem to like your jobs so much this was all I could settle on." Fury was scolding them as if they were spoiled brats, although it wasn't his fault.

The two assassins exchanged a familiar look. They were sorry for getting each other into this predicament. "So what's the news on Hans?" Clint finally asked.

"Our intel tells us that a plane from Munich to Karakol landed this morning at 3:00a.m, which we believe holds the infamous Dr Hans on board. He was seen going into Bishkek at 9:30a.m with 3 HYDRA agents, but once he entered the city, he disappeared like a ghost."

Fury paused for a moment. "However he hasn't slowed down his hunt for more bodies, among the missing is Elina Beshimov, a prostitute who has been reported missing this morning, just as Hans landed. As well as two children, a boy and a girl who are not related in any way that we could find."

Fury threw the reports to his agents who read the sheets with pure distain. Natasha was especially angry. Clint noticed her clenching her fists and gritting her teeth just looking at Hans's mug shot.

"So, we know he is not rounding these people up himself, he has people, people we can get to." Natasha said as she scanned the report.

Clint asked the director what he and Natasha were both wondering, "Director what are we to do with Hans when we find him?" He was hoping he would give them the order to neutralise him at any and all costs.

Fury let out an exhausted sigh. "You are to bring him back here for questioning and nothing more."

Natasha slammed the table with her fist and stood up. "We know that he is killing innocent children for some sick experiment, what do we possibly have to ask him?!"

Neither Clint nor Fury were surprised by Natasha's outburst. If anyone had something to say on this case, it was her.

"Agent Romanoff. Sit. Down," Fury waited for her to ease up.

"Hans is our only lead as to where Loki stored the Tesseract energy cells. We believe that Hans is on the corner stone to making a weapon for HYDRA with those cells, and even if they are limited they could take over the Eastern sea board in a week with that technology."

Clint and Natasha then realised how bad things are. This wasn't just some rogue agent or a sick killer on the loose, they were on the forefront of a potential world war.

"So this was what you meant by Tesseract power being stored?" Clint asked rhetorically.

Fury just acknowledged Clint with a nod. The room was silent.

"There is just one other thing." Fury said as he turned his back.

Clint and Natasha look at him with half hearted expressions. "The council is expecting me to monitor your progress on this mission, however, I can't seem to find an agent willing or fit enough to do that."

The two assassins look at each other in puzzlement. "Maybe whilst I'm looking for a certain agent to watch over you, you two can freely start your mission and I can hold the council back for now."

Fury gave them a familiar look. "Now don't waste any time."

The two left the room and went straight to the armoury to grab their gear. Natasha made sure to grab her widow bites this time and Clint got a much larger quiver of arrows and a new bow.

They packed essential ammo, rations and clothes. After Clint had a medic take a look at his shoulder and apply some sort of new nano healing cream they quickly made their way to a chopper.

They were on the chopper for at least 2 hours before either of them said a word. "Nat, I want you to know that I feel the same way you do about Hans, really." Natasha looked at Clint for the first time since Fury's briefing, but she didn't utter a word.

"Look I understand why you would be mad, but you shouldn't take it out on me." Clint was about to unbuckle his seatbelt when Natasha quickly turned to him and put her hand on his.

Clint was a little confused by the hand holding, but quickly settled down and squeezed Natasha's hand back.

They were dropped off at Shopokov, 30 minutes outside of Bishkek, to meet their guide. They got off the chopper together and scanned the area. It looked like something from a mad max movie.

"So where is this guide anyway?" Clint asked as he looked around the deserted streets.

"I am right here." A small voice said.

Clint looked down and saw a small child no older than 13 looking at them.

"You are our guide?" Clint looked at the little girl with confusion.

"Yes, my name is Anastasia and you two are Clint Barton and Natasha Romanoff." The two agents looked at each other, worried that this child, who they knew nothing about, knew their real names.

The little girl wasn't a spy for Shield or a spy for anyone. She was originally from Romania. Her family were slaughtered by a large gang who occupied her village when she was just 5 years old. She was o saved by a handful of Green berets, one of which was Director Nick Fury.

The little girl was trained by Fury when he was stationed in Southeast Europe. He was in Romania for no more than a month to neutralise a drug gang who were supplying cocaine to Croatian dealers.

Whilst he was there he befriended Anastasia, taught her some English and how to protect herself.

"You two have to come with me, there is a car waiting for you." The little girl ran in the opposite direction of the two agents.  
They followed her behind an abandoned gas station, where they saw an old pickup truck.

The little girl climbed in the truck and waited for the agents to follow her in. Clint walked behind Natasha and said sarcastically to her, "Careful, she could be an assassin." Natasha gave him a half-hearted smirk and got into the pickup truck. Clint jumped into the back thinking to himself. _Why is she so mad at me again? What the hell did I do?!_

It took only half an hour for them to reach their hotel. They were staying close to central Bishkek, so they wouldn't ever really need the hotel room, it was just for their luggage and the occasional nap.

They exited the pickup and thanked the girl for her help. She told them that the people who had gone missing were near the Panfilov Park. She gave the two agents a handshake and agreed to meet them later to take them on a tour of Bishkek.

"Nice girl, huh?" Clint said

Natasha didn't pay him any attention. She just walked into the hotel with her case.

Clint was starting to get angry at her. He understood why she would be angry at Hans or Fury or even herself, but what did he do?

They went to their room in silence and shut the door. Once Natasha had put her case on the bed Clint lashed out. "God damn it Nat tell me what the fuck is going on?!" He threw his case down. "At the church I thought you were mad, on the chopper you held my hand and now you're mad at me again? What the hell is going on with you?!"

Natasha looked at him with cold eyes and moved closer to him as if she was about to rip his throat out with her bare hands. "You wanna know what's wrong with me?"

Clint was a little nervous but he kept his cool. "Ever since we left Rosenheim you've been acting like a sour bitch and I want to know why" Clint looked right in her eyes.

Natasha's face didn't change at all. "What were you going to say to me back in the church?"

Clint eased up a little and was at a loss for words. "What?"

Natasha moved closer. "What. Were you going to say. Back at the church?" She was pressing him for an answer. She needed to know, now.

Clint was surprised that that's what she was angry about, but he was too busy searching his brain for a lie to care right now. "I don't remember, I was drunk from the vodka that night and my blood level was low, I would have said anything."

Natasha wasn't convinced. "Tell me the truth Clint."

She was losing patience with him, and was nearly about to beat it out of him if he didn't tell her soon. She knew what he wanted to say, but she needed to hear it before she could make an advance.

_Please just say it Clint, say it and this can all be over, please._

She wanted him so badly that it hurt her to think about it. She was ready and didn't care about the consequences, all she wanted in that moment was Clint Barton.

Clint felt the same way. He wanted her for so long, too long.  
Since the first day he met her he knew he wanted to be with her.

But he was reluctant and he didn't want to put Natasha at risk of being hurt or himself, he'd been down that road before and didn't feel much like having his heart ripped to shreds again.

It was all too obvious what they were talking about, they knew exactly what the other wanted.

"Nat, I want to tell you so badly, but if I do then I can't go back." Clint said with a cold voice.

Natasha dropped her gaze and contemplated for a moment. "Ok, I get it." She waited for Clint to drop his guard, then threw her arms around him and kissed him, almost tackling him to the ground.

His arms didn't know where to go, he tried not to enjoy the kiss, he wanted to hate it some much, but everything about it was magic.  
She was thinking the same thing. If only he was a bad kisser, then all the feelings might go away, but they didn't, they just intensified to new unknown levels of desire.

Once he found his composure, Clint began caressing her hair with his right hand and searching her body with his left. It was different with any other woman he had been with before. It felt right.

Natasha's lust only grew the more he touched her. It was like his hands were opening new doors of arousal in her. _Why didn't we do this from the start?_

Clint was thinking the same thing, he needed this more than she knew. They were done asking questions and flirting with each other, it all led up to this moment.

Natasha pushed him hard against the wall and continued to kiss him hard and passionately. She was losing herself completely in the moment, they both didn't even notice the picture frames on the wall smash as it collided with Clint's body.

She had been with other men before, but they lacked a certain aggression and masculinity that she craved so bad. If there was anyone who could match her intensity, it was Clint.

He pulled her hard towards him and began kissing her neck. She was moaning softly as he did so.

She couldn't take anymore teasing. She quickly took off his jacket and pulled his t-shirt over his head before he even knew it had happened.

She started to run her hands over his sculpted body, enjoying every second of it.

Clint took off her top and lifted her off the ground before swinging around and slamming her hard against the wall. He started to unzip her jeans.  
As he was doing this, Natasha kicked off her boots.

Clint had never felt this way for any woman, I was like an insane lust just filled his body and begged for Natasha.  
He pulled her jeans off, but kept hold of her. As soon as her jeans were off, she wrapped her legs around his waist.

Natasha had managed to unzip his jeans, but she was too swept away in the moment to take them fully off. The feeling of Clint rubbing her legs and combing his hand through her long red locks was enough to make her incoherent to the world.

He could just make out her moans and the sound of his name, it never sounded so good before.  
As he tried to carry them to the bed he stumbled as his jeans fell to his ankles. It was a good thing that they were close to the bed.

They fell side by side and looked each other right in the eyes. They took a second to assess the situation before lunging at each other like wild animals.  
The air around them charged like hot electricity.

They moved up the bed and teased each other more.

Their lips met again as their legs entwined and Clint began moving his fingers south , craving, he could feel how much she wanted him in that moment by how wet her panties were.  
Natasha let out a gentle moan and pulled him closer.

His fingers were rough from the years of using a bow and occasionally playing the guitar, but they felt soothing against her warmth. She had never felt so safe with him before.

Natasha began tracing the scars on his body as he gently massaged her clit. She was looking at the stab wound he got in Japan. It was on his chest very close to his heart.  
She leaned forward and began kissing and licking his body as she was submerged in pleasure. _All those years of bow training really paid off_. She thought.

Natasha couldn't take anymore, she was tired of the teasing, 5 years was long enough to wait. "Clint! Please, I need you now." Her eyes had almost rolled to the back of her head and her breathing was heavy.

The pace of Clint's fingers began to rise, he was making small circles around her clit with his thumb and inserted two fingers into her warm and wet opening.

"Cli...UHHH...nt!" Natasha moaned and took hold of his erection through his boxers.

Clint never realised how good she felt. He often imagined this day in his head, but his thoughts fell short when it came to reality.

He kept thinking that this couldn't be happening and that he'd wake up any minute, but every time he would open his eyes, he was only greeted by bright, piercing emerald eyes rolled over in ecstasy and ruby red lips whispering his name.

"Clint...for the love of God, complete me!" Natasha was getting desperate. She almost ripped his boxers off before rubbing his cock slowly and tightly.

Clint let out a deep groan and swiftly removed the rest of her clothes. When he saw her breasts bare for the first time, he almost couldn't believe the beautiful sight. This was nothing like what he had imagined, they were beyond words.

He didn't need to say anything, Natasha could tell by the look in his eyes that he was pleasantly surprised, and the feeling was mutual when she held his cock in her hands.  
She thought a lot about what Clint had hidden under his boxers and she wasn't disappointed.

He buried his face into her perky breasts and began licking and softly biting her nipples. All she could do was run her fingers through his hair and moan with pure pleasure.

Clint's lips began to travel south towards Natasha's heat, but she was done with foreplay, she needed him now. "Damn it Clint, I want you inside me now! Don't you dare make me wait any longer" she was begging him now.

He didn't argue. He moved over her, placed his hands either side of her head and raised his hips to meet his partners before he slowly began to enter her.  
They both gasped and let out moans of pleasure as they gripped each other tighter. Clint could feel Natasha's vaginal muscles tighten gently around him and pull him in further, every bit of her body ached for more.

He tried to keep a slow pace at first but lost himself in the moment. He was still in a state of disbelief that Natasha wanted him.  
She met his rhythm perfectly. Being partners for years really held its advantages. They knew each other's bodies so well, almost too well.

Clint rubbed his hands over her long and soft legs and cupped her breasts while planting wet kisses on her nipples. Her skin felt like it was pure silk, Clint knew that this was going to be addictive.

Natasha was loving every second that her partner was inside of her, but she wanted to control him.  
She pushed him over and quickly straddled him like a horse.  
She placed her hands on his chest and began moving slowly up and down, each movement feeling even better than the last.

She had him right where she wanted him and was going to make every grind count.  
Clint's body began to tighten and all of his muscles were flexing as Natasha relentlessly fucked him into a near coma.

She was getting so close to her orgasm that she could barely say a word, Clint could only hear her utter quiet obscenities in Russian.  
Both of them were turning red and the sweat was building on their bodies, they never had it so good before.

It was only when she stabbed into Clint's chest with her nails and shouted a word in Russian that sounded like 'fuck' when she finally slowed down a bit and fell almost lifeless onto Clint's shoulder. She was absolutely spent.

She forced herself up and looked him in the eyes, trying desperately to control her breathing. Her legs were still shaking from the orgasm, but she had enough wherewithal to place a kiss on his lips.

She had never came like that before in her life. Clint was good, really good. "Now it's your turn." She said with an almost evil grin.

Natasha took a few seconds before starting up again. She was moving much faster and deeper than before, and Clint was getting close.

She was pressing against his shoulder wound a little for fun, with an evil smirk playing on her face as she did so and started scratching her partner's chest slowly. She managed to leave a small claw mark on his chest with her left hand.

"Ohh...uhh...GOD! Fuck, Natasha!"

Clint finally let go and released himself in the moment. He was completely lost in time at that point, his breathing was so heavy.

Natasha laid her head on his chest and kept him inside her for a few minutes longer, as she listened to his heart beat. "Think I need more cardio?" Clint said half laughing and gasping.

She replied with a small kiss to his heart and smiled at him "Why did we wait so long to do that?" Natasha asked almost angry at herself.

Clint gave off a small laugh and replied. "It was worth the wait if you ask me."

They couldn't control their breathing for minutes after as they just lay in bed and left the whole world behind them, all they needed was each other.

Natasha was way too tired to move from where she was, she just lay on top of Clint and fell asleep listening to his heart beat slow down to a nice pace.

Clint tugged the blankets from under him. He threw the blanket around himself and Natasha and held her close.

He lightly traced her ribs and noticed something for the first time. _Nat has a tattoo?_  
He moved his head to the left more to get a better view of it.

He loved it as soon as he saw it, he laid his head back and smiled as he looked to the ceiling and thought about her tattoo.

It was a horse shoe with Clint's new favourite saying_. lucky you._


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Clint dosed off a few minutes after Natasha fell asleep. He was stroking her hair and caressing her sides before exhaustion kicked in, he didn't realise how much energy Natasha fucked out of him until he closed his eyes.

They both slept silently, no snores, movements or nightmare for the two assassins.

Clint was the first to wake up, he usually woke up before Natasha anyway. He looked around the room for awhile until he remembered where he was and who he was with.

He looked down at Natasha who was still lying on top of him undisturbed for the past 4 hours.  
Clint checked the alarm clock next to the bed for the time. _Shit! Its 11:00p.m already? We got to Bishkek at half four, how is it already 11?_

Clint didn't want to make a sudden movement, Natasha might get the wrong idea. So he started stroking her hair again and gave her head a few kisses, but remained very quiet.

Natasha's started moaning and rubbing her head against Clint's chest, she must have been exhausted.  
She slowly lifted her head and looked at Clint who was smiling at her. "hey."

a quick smile came on Natasha. "Hey yourself." She began kissing his chest and lightly dragging her fingers down from his shoulders to his chest. "Sleep ok?"

"Yeah, haven't 'slept' that well in a long time, maybe ever." Clint said with a smirk.

Natasha knew what he was getting at, she was still trying to come down from the endorphin rush too. "That would be a first for me too...wait what time is it?" Natasha's face quickly changing to worry.

Clint actually forgot to tell her when she woke up, he was just happy to see her and hear her voice to care about the outside world and truth be told he was rather enjoying the morning kisses. "Ohh crap, yeah its 11."

Natasha pushed herself off Clint's body. "What?! What about the mission? We are wasting time here, come on!"

Natasha tried to get up but Clint pulled her closer to him and gave her a fiery and lingering kiss. "Calm yourself, we might be late but we aren't gonna miss anything, it doesn't matter what this guy does or where he goes." Clint looked deep into Natasha's eyes. "We're gonna get this son of a bitch."

Natasha kissed him back. They got so carried away that they nearly started up again. Clint placed his hand on Natasha's ass as she started moving up the bed. "Down boy, come on, we should search out this Panfilov Park and maybe if you're good I'll reward you."

Clint was surprised by how sexual Natasha could be with him already, she knew that she could turn on any man she wanted whenever she wanted, but that it was always for the job, never serious.  
"I can't promise anything." Clint gave her a light kiss and lifted her off the bed.

They both grabbed their gear and started to get ready, until Natasha moved towards the bathroom. "Where ya goin?" Clint asked in confusion.  
Natasha turned around a little embarrassed. "Well I have to change so..."  
Clint gave off a small chuckle. "You're kidding right? Did you forget what happened or was it a really good dream?"

Natasha rolled her eyes. "Well it's still weird getting changed in front of you ok? I'd rather be taking my clothes off in front of you than putting more on if I'm honest."

"Nat you don't have to be embarrassed, it's me." Clint gave her a reassuring smile.

Natasha waited for a few moments. "Ok fine."

Natasha sat down on the bed and began to put on her uniform. "This spandex suit is a bitch to put on."

Clint slipped into his uniform with ease. "Well I'm not surprised, you did work up quite a sweat." He said with a wink.

"You know you're hilarious right?" She said rolling her eyes.

"You know if you keep rolling your eyes eventually they are gonna roll out."

"Do you wanna keep eating solid food Barton?"

Clint threw his hands. "Ok ok, I'll play nice."

Natasha stood up and pulled the suit over her shoulders and zipped it up. Clint didn't realise until Natasha coughed that he was staring at her body perfectly fit into her battle suit as it complimented every inch of her.

"Clint? Are you awake, my eyes are up here." Natasha said while laughing, she was flattered that he could stop himself from staring at her.

"Emm...sorry, I was just... ya know... enjoying the view." Clint said as he collected himself.

"Well if you are all done, can you hand me my boots?" Natasha pointed towards the boots next to Clint.

"Sure."  
He walked over to her as she lifted her left leg. "Do you mind putting them on?"

Clint bent down and slowly slipped the boots on her feet. He was trying so hard not to rip her clothes off again, Natasha was doing this to him on purpose, she wanted him to suffer until later.

Natasha jumped off the bed. "You comin?" She said as she walked to the window of the room.

They got to the park at 12:00 to start looking around. There weren't many people out at this time in Bishkek. "Well at least it's empty?" Clint remarked.

"You should get onto one of those trees and have a look around, I'll look for anything strange near the water or on the hills."

Natasha started to walk towards the nearest river bank, but was stopped when Clint grabbed her arm. "Nat, be careful."  
Natasha nodded back at him and the two assassins went their separate ways.

Clint was jumping from tree to tree like a spider monkey, he was surprisingly agile for someone so muscular. He must have checked nearly a thousand trees and he didn't find so much as a track mark or leaf that looked out of place, this only frustrated him.

Natasha was searching like a woman possessed, she was a little bruised and sore from lifting every rock and pulling through every river bank. She was desperate to save the missing people, especially the kids, it made her sick thinking that just under her Hans was most likely torturing a child to death, she felt sick.

They spent the whole night searching the Park for the bunker, checking every tree, hill, rock and anywhere they could find water, but there was nothing, HYDRA was keeping themselves well hidden. Clint was so tired of looking that he almost fell asleep while in a tree, he would have dosed off if Natasha hadn't shouted into his earpiece every ten minutes.

"Nat I don't think we're gonna find anything here tonight, maybe we should call it quits for now." Clint didn't want to just give up but they weren't getting anywhere by searching every weird bump on the ground. "Eventually Hans will slip up and when he does we'll get him."

Natasha sighed. "Maybe you're right, just can't believe that this sick bastard is torturing innocent children under our feet."

Clint now felt guilty for asking Natasha to throw in the towel for now, he starred at the ground and clinched his fist as he thought just what Hans was doing to the people down there.

"Ok, we should go, the sun is coming up and we don't need any more attention on us." Natasha said as she made her way to Clint.

They climbed the drain pipe that was hanging from their hotel and got in through the window. "Sometimes I do miss the front door." Clint said as he crawled through the window.

"Yeah well those days have been long over." Natasha sat down on the bed and buried her face into her hands.

Clint sat beside her and put his arm around her shoulder. "You still upset about the park?"  
Natasha didn't answer, she just put her arms down and starred at the floor. "You know we're gonna find them right? We're gonna get them and we're gonna make every single one of those sick fuckers in that bunker pay for what they did."

Clint gave Natasha a kiss on the temple. "I'm gonna get a shower, I need some time to think."

Clint started taking off his gear as he made his way to the bathroom. "Hey Nat, you should get some rest, I'm sure you're exhausted.

Natasha waited for the sound of water to come out of the bathroom. She was amazed at how much Clint could calm her down and make her happy again, it was a genuine superpower.  
She waited a few minutes for Clint to wash himself a little, then she peeled her battle suit off and made her way to the shower.

"Hey Clint, are you almost done? I'd like to get a shower too if you don't mind?"

Clint pulled the shower curtain open and was greeted by a naked Natasha. "Emm, Nat?"

She stepped into the shower slowly and kissed Clint on the lips. He was a little surprised by how open Natasha was being with him, she wasn't holding anything back from him sexually.

He pulled her closer, his hands were roaming her curves and back. "Do you still want me to leave?" Clint said sarcastically.

"I don't care, only if you want to leave." She said as her fingers stroked his shaft. "Well bird boy?"  
He closed the shower curtain over and held Natasha against the wall of the shower and kissed her neck.

He gave her neck long, hard kisses and moved down to her breasts. They replaced his bow and arrows as his new favourite pastime.

she was held onto his wet body and moaned deeply into his ear, which only strengthened his resolve.  
"You really know how to get what you want Miss Romanoff."

Natasha smiled at him. "I don't hear you complaining." She lifted Clint's face to meet hers and kissed him as water crashed down on them.

Natasha gently moved him to the wall and slowly started to move down his body. "I think you've been good enough today." She started by kissing his chest and moving towards his abs. Clint didn't look down, he just leaned his head back and enjoyed whatever Natasha was doing with her mouth.

She was a little nervous at first but she had wanted to try oral on Clint ever since last night, he was willing to go down on her no problem, so she felt like she owed him one.

Clint was already fully erect and didn't need any foreplay now. She lightly swirled her tongue around his tip and gently invited the head of his penis into her mouth. She wasn't a fan of oral sex before, but it felt like more than just a blowjob with Clint, it was empowering and sensual.

Clint was in a state of ecstasy, she could have made him do whatever she wanted in that moment, he was like her own personal slave now. _I wonder if I'm in more control of him than Loki was._

Clint lifted her head gently and kissed her passionately. "That was amazing, but I'd like to see how you like it." He picked her off the ground and threw her over his shoulder as if she only weighed a kilo. She let out a half scream half laugh noise.

He brought her to the edge of the bed and laid her on her back with her legs spread partly open. "Clint, I'm kinda nervous, I've never had this done to me before."

Clint was in shock. "You're kidding me? Never?!"

Natasha almost blushed. "Well I've never really had sex with someone for pleasure, it's always been for the job or back when I was a in the Red Room." She started to close her legs over.

Clint put his hand on her thigh. "Well I'm glad that I have the honour of being the first." Clint opened her legs gentle as she lay there eagerly awaiting his touch.

"So I don't get what's so good abo—Uhh! OH MY GOD! CLINT!" Natasha's mouth opened wide as she breathed in heavily. _How is he doing this?  
_She wanted to move but her whole body felt paralysed, she managed to put her hand on the back of Clint's head. "How the hell are you doing that?"

Clint moved his hands up and down her smooth legs. "Does it feel go-" He was cut off by Natasha slamming his head down on her clit again.

"DON'T YOU DARE STOP!" She was desperate for more of him.

Clint was enjoying himself too, she tasted sweet like dark chocolate. He was slowly switching between her clit and her slit and enjoying every taste. He couldn't get over why no one ever went down on Natasha before. _They must have been secretly gay or lacking something mentally, this is incredible._

Clint was always a fan of oral sex though, so he had a lot of practice before Natasha, but he never got a response quite like hers.

"Ohh...OHH...CLINT! MORE!" her legs were starting to shake uncontrollably, she was even biting down on her lip hard and almost ripped the bed covers with her nails. "UHH...OHH Срань!" Natasha started to twitch slightly and grab the back of Clint's head harder.

She took a second to control her breathing and then looked at Clint. "Oh my god, that was amazing."  
Clint had a very proud look on his face.

"Does that mean you like it?" Clint kissed her neck and her cheek softly.

Natasha didn't reply to his question. "I want more Clint, I want you inside me again." She wrapped her legs around his waist and dragged him closer to her. "Now!"

Clint slightly moved his hips and slowly penetrated his partner's warmth. She let out a gentle moan and moved in time with his thrusts.

Clint was moving slowly but deep, he wanted to take his time inside his partner, it felt overwhelming to be inside her. She was out of this world.

He began to pick up his pace, he could help himself she just felt too good, he needed a release. "That's it Clint faster, faster." She was racking her nails up his back now and holding his neck tight.

"Ohh fuck Nat, I can't hold on much longer."

"Just a little longer, harder, UHH HARDER!" She was squeezing him like a python.

Clint managed to keep hold for just a second longer, but it was enough. They let out screams of pleasure in unison, holding each other close and not wanting to move endanger of ruining this perfect moment.

Clint looked deep into Natasha's eyes. "Nat, I lo...I can't think straight." He said with a chuckle. "you were amazing." He said as he rolled over in satisfaction.

Natasha was concerned about what he was going to say, but decided not to spoil the moment. "Please, you're one to talk, I'm pretty sure that that tongue of yours has many superpowers."

Clint kissed her on the lips gently. "Can I finish my shower now?"

Natasha nodded. "I'd say you've earned it."

Clint went to the bathroom and left Natasha on the bed basking in her orgasm.

She was basking in the afterglow and lightly cupped her warmth, she loved Clint being inside her.

The two agents got showered and dress, somehow managing to keep their hands off each other. Clint found it extremely hard.

They decided to get accustom with the local town, maybe they could find some information on the ex-soviet bunkers or if they could get a lead on Hans.

They went around themselves for the first few hours, they were intrigued by the food, Natasha thought it was good but Clint was a little less impressed to say the least.

They walked around the city for awhile, mostly just to take a break. They needed some time of normality before jumping back into the spy game.  
Between their new found lust for each other, their jobs just hanging by a thread and the fact that a serial killer/secret agent was on the loose was starting to take its toll.

After a couple of hours of just the two of them, they decided to get in contact with Anastasia, the little girl who brought them to Bishkek.  
She didn't keep them wait long, she took them around all the streets that anyone else would miss and not even realise there were more things to see. She had incredible knowledge on Bishkek for someone so young.

Most of the time she would talk to Natasha, mainly because she was more responsive than Clint when she told them things about Bishkek. Although on the rare occasions when Clint did speak he always made her laugh or blush.

Clint left the two women to talk as he got a closer look into some of the markets and merchant stalls. On one he saw an obscure looking vase. He looked around the stall to try and find the owner.  
He saw an elderly man smoking on a long pipe, the smell of tobacco filled the stall. "Can I help you American" The elderly man said in Russian.

He had very wrinkly and dark skin, his teeth were slightly yellowed due to tobacco and he covered his hair with a bandana.

Clint understood the man and replied in Russian to him. "I was wondering what that thing is over there? Is it some sort of bong?" Clint pointed to the purple ornament.

Clint had seen a bong before when he was a teenager back in the circus. His brother stole one once and got very used to it for a while, Clint only tried it once and didn't see what all the fuss was about. He still remembers the overbearing the stench every time he would go into his brother's room.

The elderly man smiled at him and lifted the ornament to him. "This is a Hookah dear boy, you would perhaps know it as a shisha pipe."

Clint took the pipe in his hands and admired the work the old man had done. "You made this yourself?"

The man let out a small chuckle and took the pipe back. "No no, my wife it the one who makes them, she is in the back making one right now if you would like to see."

Clint wasn't sure at first but he eventually followed with the elderly man to the back. The air was a little smoky and smelled of summer fruits. In the middle of the room there was an elderly looking woman forming a single glass pot.

Clint watched the woman work very carefully. "Can she make any design be doing that?" he asked the elderly man.

He turned to Clint. "Indeed she can, I have seen her make designs that I thought were impossible to put on glass." The elderly man walked over to his wife who seemed not to notice him or Clint until he kissed her. "She truly is an artist."

Clint sat with the woman and explained his design to her, he was very specific about what he wanted.  
He called Natasha and told him where he was and that he would meet her later at the hotel.

After 3 hours the pipe was finished and looked amazing, Clint was overjoyed with how good it looked. "I can't thank you enough for this." Clint smiled at the old woman and shook her hand.

Before he could leave the woman she grabbed his arm tighter and whispered strange words to him in Russian. They were very hard for Clint understand. What she said was "I see darkness in your past and more to join in future, you will lose the one you love because of your demons, you can't protect her. You will both end bloody."

Clint pulled away from the woman and left the tent after paying her husband. He walked back to his hotel trying to remember the Russian words that the woman said, the words were burned into his memory. He remained silent throughout the walk.  
He was also worried why he cared so much. Maybe she was just saying thank you or I hope you like it, but there was something threatening about what the woman said that made him uneasy and triggered his instincts and that was never a good sign.

He decided to forget about it for now and focus on the reason he had come to Bishkek in the first place, so he took out his Ipod and started listening to some Slash and Myles Kennedy, but the old woman's words never left him.

Natasha spent all day with Anastasia, trying to get the full story on how she came to know Nick Fury and what he was like back in the Green Beret. They both bonded very quickly, Natasha was very interested in her life story, this was probably because of her past being very similar to Anastasia's.

They talked all day about being kid spies, usually Natasha would talk to anyone about it, it took her a year to tell Clint the full story before she trusted him enough. But she sympathised with Anastasia and her situation, she saw her as a second chance, a way out. If she could save herself from the spy game then maybe she could save Anastasia, before it was too late.

Natasha was no stranger to death and misery before she reached double digits, this was always the way her life was going to turn out, it was all she knew.

They stopped at a café and had some tea. "So is your partner meeting us later?" Anastasia asked in anticipation.

"Sorry but he said he was shopping, something to do with an old man and a vase. He'll be back in the hotel soon" Natasha said as she poured out some tea for Anastasia.

"Ohh ok, so how long have you two been married?"

"What?!" Natasha spilled some tea on the table and almost broke the cup. "Me and a agent Barton aren't married, we are just...friends."

Anastasia looked a little embarrassed. "I'm sorry, it's just you two seem to be so close and you have been partners so long I just assumed you too were married." They both sipped at their tea. "I think that he is kinda cute, don't you?"

Natasha felt nervous, she was able to talk about being a child solider and her secret mission, but talking about Clint or any man was something she wasn't used to, Natasha doesn't do girl talk that's for sure. "Well he is pretty attractive if you like that kinda look I guess."

She gulped down her tea very quickly. "I could tell him that you like him if you want?" Natasha said as she poured more tea.

Anastasia giggled nervously. "No its fine, besides I'm pretty sure he likes you."

Natasha looked at her with curiosity. "How do you figure?"

Anastasia rolled her eyes. "Well the way he looks at you, never takes an eye off you, talks to you and yesterday at the park he was making sure you were safe while he was in the tree."

Natasha looked at her confused. "You followed us?"

The little girl didn't say anything, she just sipped her tea more.

"That was very dangerous you could have been hurt, you should stay away from that park." Natasha felt a little strange, she sounded like a mother scolding her child.

"I was fine, I'm very good at hiding and being quiet, plus you're changing the subject." Anastasia said with a smug look.

"Well Clint and I do like each other but we are partners, its normal to like each other." Natasha said almost in defeat.

Anastasia shook her head. "No, he doesn't just like you, I can tell by the looks he gives you, it's the same look my father used to give my mother, he loves you."

Natasha recoiled when she said love. "We should get back home come on, we'll talk later." She threw some money down on the table as a waiter came over to take away their cups.

As Natasha stood up the waiter took a two blades out of his cuffs and tried to slice her throat. She kicked Anastasia's chair down so that she could land back away from the assassins strike and protect Anastasia for now.

She jumped off the ground and moved from side to side as the assassin rapidly swung his blades. She noticed a HYDRA tattoo on his wrist as he swung.

As he drove her forward Natasha grabbed a metal tray and bashed the man across the face with it and dropkicked him over a table.  
Pedestrians began to flee the scene and scream for help. Natasha shouted Anastasia's name, when she saw her hiding under the table she told her to run and not look back just get to safety.

The assassin got to his feet and ran towards Natasha before swinging his blades again, this time he managed to catch her forearm. Natasha held her arm for awhile.

She grabbed a teapot from a table and threw the scolding liquid in the man's face then smashed the pot against his jaw. The assassin was in extreme pain but was still trying to slice Natasha.  
She managed to grab his right arm after he delivered a poor swing due to the burns to his face.

She snapped his arm like a twig and drove the blade he was holding into his kidney and kneed it in further, then proceeded to take the blade from his left hand and slammed it into the back of his skull.

She pushed his body to the ground and walked in the opposite direction. She halted when she noticed another agent holding a silenced Uzi to her head. "Hans sends his regards."

Before he could pull the trigger, a knife went into his knee. As the agent held his knee in pain and dropped the gun, Natasha delivered a knee into his jaw and lifted the Uzi to check behind her, It was Clint.

She sighed in relief. "Good timing."

Clint put his other knife away. "Thanks, I saw some people running and just knew you were involved in some way." He said with a smirk.

"Well the good news is that we got out lead." Natasha said pointing the gun at the delirious agent.

Clint stood over the agent. "It's just not your lucky day, aye asshole?" Clint picked him off the ground and followed Natasha through an alley.

They ran for a few minutes before stopping in a derelict bar. Clint threw the HYDRA agent through the door and slammed his head off a counter. "Ok, you're gonna tell us where you and your little friends are hiding and you're gonna do it with a smile, NOW!"

The Hydra agent spat in Clint's face. "Fuck you!"

Clint didn't even flinch. "Wrong answer, you picked a real bad day and person to fuck with fritz."

Clint started beating the agent relentlessly with his fists and throw him around the room like a ragdoll. Natasha was checking to see if they were followed, she felt strangely turned on by how ferocious Clint was being, he was like a small hulk smashing the agent against everything and anything.

"Ok, so let's do this politely this time, hmm?" Clint grabbed the agent by the collar as he tried to crawl away.

"Ok, I'll tell you, just please stop." He said as he spat up a tooth and some blood.

"Good boy, that's what I wanted to hear, now where is Hans?" Clint said as he pulled the man a chair.

He took a second to think and get his breath back. "He is in Pavilov Park."

"Yeah we know that, where?!" Clint shouted while clinching his fist.

The agent started to search his brain. "There will be a tree, a large red oak tree unlike the rest."

"Keep goin."

"There will be a symbol on the tree and old soviet symbol, press that and a door will open allowing you to enter the tree and get to the bunker."

"Is that all? That better be everything." Clint stood up and took out his knife.

"I swear to you, that's all." The agent spat out more blood. "It doesn't matter though, you two are too late, it has already started, the new breed." He started to laugh at them.

Natasha was tired of being quiet, so she kicked the chair over and riddled him with the silenced Uzi as he fell to the hard floor.

Natasha and Clint looked at one another for a while and gave each other a hard embrace. "I'm glad you're safe." Clint whispered.

"You too, thank you for helping me out back there."

"You had it under control I'm sure."

Natasha smiled at him. "Come on we better get back to the hotel, we got a psycho to catch."

They moved quickly through the narrow streets of Bishkek to their hotel, avoiding anyone's gaze.

When they arrived in their hotel room they found a small DVD on the bed. "Nat? They left us something." Clint lifted the DVD. "You bring a laptop?"

Natasha grabbed her Laptop and put the DVD in, but she soon regretted it.

Hans appeared on the screen immediately.  
"Hello agents Barton and Romanoff, it's a pleasure to finally meet you, I am so happy that Shield has final sent its two best agents after me, I was beginning to worry after the last agent I killed that you would lose interest. Anyway as happy as I was to finally have some competition for once, however I am upset that you two have killed my colleague, one Mr Hugo Letzig, do you remember him? Well anyway even after his death and countless other I was upset that you two were causing such a problem, so much so that I had to relocate.  
But don' worry I'm not one to hold a grunge of course, however I do believe that some payback is necessary so I would like to introduce you to my latest patient. I believe you know each other."

The camera turned around to see someone on their knees with a bag on their head and two guards pointing guns at them. "Please allow me to take off the bag my dear." Hans ripped the bag off the persons face.

The two agents were shocked and enraged when the noticed that the person was Anastasia. "That son of a bitch!" Clint shouted.

"Now if you come after me again or my men, then little Ana here dies and we don't want that do we Ana? Do we? ANSWER ME!" Hans screamed at the girl.

"Natasha please help me." Anastasia was crying to much to say anything coherently.

"Yes Natasha, help the poor girl and leave her alone, she has already lost enough." Hans said as he grinned into the camera. "I look forward to your response." The camera shut off then as you could hear Anastasia scream or help.

Clint and Natasha were silent for a while and didn't even look at each other. Natasha just walked towards her bag and grabbed out her gear and Clint's. She threw his bow to him. "Come on, were gonna rip that cunt in half."

**Sorry for taking so long to update, but it's finally here. I'm excited to see what you all think of this chapter, I had to really focus on some points. I am so overwhelmed with amount of people reading and reviewing already I couldn't ask for more. Thanks to everyone for getting me past the 300 marker.  
Tell me if you guys want more anything, more gore, violence, swearing, smut, Clintasha scenes, I'd love to hear from you.  
Btw the 'C' word at the end I needed a big impact at just how pissed off Natasha really is so I think it was necessary, plus it's just words, if you think so or not then please tell me, it is as much your story as it is mine. Thank you everybody!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

Clint and Natasha stared at each other intently for a few seconds, trying to evaluate the situation. Natasha started to arm herself and searched through their bags for her suit.  
"Are you just gonna stand there?" she said without even looking at him.

"Tasha?" Clint said as he moved a little closer, her name came out in a breath. "Nat, stop."

Natasha wasn't paying him any attention, she knew that he could talk her out of going on a rampage, but she didn't want to be stopped, didn't want to lose the fire she felt inside that would only stop burning when Hans 's lifeless body was in her hands.

Clint didn't feel like talking her out of it either, he wanted Metzger dead almost as much as her. He didn't want to be the moral person in the room right now, but he couldn't let Natasha go on the mission in her current state of mind, she was too angry and reckless. She was going to get herself killed if he didn't do something now.

"Natasha!" He put his hand on her shoulder.

Natasha swung a punch for him but he knew it was coming, it wasn't the first time she saw red, and Clint was all too familiar with her outbursts.  
He grabbed her fist and swung her around into a hold, not to hurt her, just to buy himself some time to calm her down.

"Nat, you don't wanna hurt me, just breath."

Clint knew that Natasha wasn't into any of that breathing shit or was easy to calm down, he was most likely gonna have to draw blood to settle her.  
She broke the hold and elbowed him in the stomach, she tried landing a few punches but Clint was keeping his guard up. She was much more angry than usual, like a rabid wolf.

Clint was blocking more punches then she was landing, he only needed to worry when her knees and legs came into play. He was confident enough to take her on in a fist fight but Natasha was deadly with her legs, he wondered how her legs could be so sexy and yet so lethal.

He didn't have to wait long for Natasha to introduce her knees. She struck him hard in the kidney and punched him into a wall. Clint found it hard not to fight back, it was everything he was trained not to do, but he wasn't going to hurt her. He wanted to help her and if that meant getting his ass kicked then it would have to be done.

He tried holding her against the wall, a few arm holds and choke holds but she wasn't going to stay still for more than a second. She only saw red and Clint was fair game.

She didn't do too much damage to him, he was keeping up well and soon fatigue would set into Natasha, and as soon as she was tired enough Clint could keep her grounded for a while and calm her.

Natasha realised that she was getting tired and went for a head scissor on Clint, no matter who she was against they always went down with a head scissor.

She wrapped her legs around his throat and threw him on his back with a hard thud. Clint let out a small groan as Natasha held took a knife from her ankle holster and held it to his neck.

"Are you happy now? Do you feel better holding that knife to my throat? Why don't you just do it?" Clint looked right at her eyes, not regretting anything he was saying. Neither of them feared death, to them death was an old friend.  
"What's wrong? lost your nerve? It would be so easy to just drag it across my throat, wouldn't it?"

Natasha started coming back but didn't change her stance at all.

"Tasha, put the knife down, it's ok I understand" Natasha threw the knife away and held her partner close.

Clint hugged her tightly and stroked her hair. "It's ok, I get it Nat."

"Clint I'm so sor-"

Clint cut her off. "Don't say another word, I'm glad you did it."

Natasha lifted herself off Clint's chest slowly and looked him in the eyes. "Thank you." She kissed him firmly as he cupped her face.

They slowly moved to the bed. Natasha rested her head on his shoulder and Clint held her hand. "I'm sorry I bit you." Natasha said jokingly.

Clint chuckled. "I'm sorry I stopped you biting me."

They both sat in silence for a while, just enjoying the peace until the inevitable happened. "Clint? What are we doing?" Natasha asked sounding exhausted.

He didn't answer right away, he let out a sigh and tried to come up with a plan. "We can't not go after her, we have to-"

Natasha quickly cut him off. "No, I mean what are we doing with ourselves?"

Clint was confused by the question. "What do you mean?"

Natasha sighed. "Us? Our jobs are on the line and we're fucking each other like teenagers. Hell we're on a serious mission and the first thing we did was jump into each other's pants. Is there something wrong with us? Is it true what the council thinks about us? Are we insane?" Natasha asked him very bluntly, she was actually unsure of her own mental health.

"There is nothing wrong with us at all, sure we might have issues, but we're not insane, I know it and so do you and the sex was always going to happen. Trust me, there was nothing we could ever do to change what happened to us, not our childhood or the past week. But we can change how it all ends, just me and you, tonight."

They kissed again and embraced each other. "Ok, what's the plan?" Natasha asked.

Clint got off the bed and talked through a few tactics; a lot of them were risky and lacked detail.

"Maybe we take a hostage or use a HYDRA uniform?" Clint was just throwing ideas around, he wasn't sure on what they were gonna do, but they had to act fast.  
"I could really use some help Nat."

"Sorry but I'm out of all ideas" Natasha tilted her head back. "Wait! What if we contact Fury? He'll know something and will probably send in a team?"

"No! We can't talk to Fury, if we contact him then the council will get to us and we'll be monitored and I for one don't want the council poking in on my business."

Natasha realised that they were on their own. "Ok, so what do we do? I can't see us getting through the base dressed in HYDRA uniforms." She put her hand through Clint's hair. "We're gonna need him sooner or later, just ask."

Clint grabbed his earpiece and tried to contact Fury. "Come on you piece of shit, work already."

They got through to Fury very quickly. Maria Hill was the first to answer, she was her typical snoopy and condescending self. "So how's the mission? Having trouble with your babysitter or have you two actually found something useful?"

The two assassins ignored her question and demanded to talk to Fury. They always wondered why Nick Fury had Maria Hill as his second in command. Clint and Natasha didn't exactly get along with her, she was arrogant, intrusive and extremely demanding.

Natasha personally just labelled her as a bitch when she first met her. Although Clint was a bit more understanding and gave her the benefit of the doubt being Fury's second, even if he really didn't want to.

Maria finally gave the agents what they wanted after a lengthy discussion on the pecking order in Shield.

"This is Fury what have you got for me?"

Clint sighed in relief. "Director, we need some help."

Nick Fury buried his head into his right hand. "More help agent Barton? Haven't you two had enough help?"

"No, Nick it's not like that, we have located Hans and his base, we got him sir." Clint said as he looked at Natasha, who was wearing an evil grin.

"So what's the problem here?" Nick Fury asked trying to get to the point.

"The base is underground sir and the only way in is a narrow tunnelling leading down from a tree in Panfilov Park, we're gonna need some form of back up if we wanna get in."

"So you're asking me to authorise a team to enter the base so you two can make you way down there with no problems, and you think that the council won't have something to say?"

"This is the same council that authorised a nuke against Manhattan!" Natasha added.

"It's in their rights, plus it's because you two are asking for this that's the real problem here. You know they don't trust you two and you're not giving me any reasons to trust you either"

The two agents looked at each other and realised that there might be no hope, then Clint pushed Fury over the edge. "Nick, they've got Anastasia."

Fury didn't want to believe it but it was true. "What? How? When?!"

"They took her earlier today, they sent us a video of her in their compound. I'm sending the video to you now and the coordinates of the base. Watch it and tell me you can't help her."

Clint sent him the file and waited for Fury to get back to them.

They waited an hour before Natasha picked up the earpiece. "Nick I don't know if you can hear us but agent Barton and I will be waiting at Panfilov Park and if the team isn't sent then we'll get the message, I'm placing a tracker on the target when we get there so you know where to aim."

She threw the ear piece down and grabbed her gear. "Come on, we've got work to do."

Clint clapped his hands together and pulled out his suit. "I want you to know that if he doesn't send anymore agents, I'm going in first, no arguing."

Natasha wanted to say something back, but she would just deal with it when the time came.

They got all of their weapons and gadgets ready. Natasha was excited to use her widow bites for the first time in a while; she missed shocking people a little.

Clint brought three throwing knives, a few trackers, a glock and his bow and arrows.

Natasha attached her widow bites, tucked away two knives, a USP pistol and a glock and she took the Uzi that they stole from the HYDRA agent.

Clint looked at her in confusion and laughed. "Really, you wanna bring the Uzi? It's not your usual choice."

Natasha smiled and loaded the gun. "Well I figure today could be my last so what the hell, if I'm going out then I'm bringing a few assholes with me."

They cleared the room of all of their belongings, anything that could be traced back to them was taken with them or destroyed. They took one last look at the room and exited through the window. "We'll leave our stuff on the next roof for now and come back after we deal with Hans."

"If, if we come back." Natasha said looking down at the streets of Bishkek.

"No, when." Clint smiled and jumped to the next building. "Come on, I'm not waitin on your sorry ass."

They ran across the buildings and through back streets to get to the Park. On the way there they ran into HYDRA agents assigned to keep them away and in central Bishkek. The two agents relished in some practice before killing Hans, they were getting more and more excited with every agent that tried and failed to stop them.

"And here I was, thinking today was going to be boring." Clint said as he shot an arrow through one of the HYDRA agent's eye.

Natasha blitzed through a group of three agents slicing their throats and limbs. "I just want to get to Hans, now!"

Clint was happy to see that Natasha still had her fire, but this time she was calculating and in her assassin frame of mind.

They arrived at the Park after dealing with the last group of HYDRA agents. They searched around the Park for a few minutes until Natasha found the entrance in the tree stump. "Clint, over here!"

The tree was made from a high density alloy of combination K soviet armour, like the stuff they use on tanks, there was no way to bust it open, but Clint had an idea on how to make the entrance more accessible.

"So now we wait to see if he'll send help."  
**Not gonna say much on this chapter, wanted a small chapter to break up into two, so chapter 10 will be through another characters prospective.  
Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy the future chapters. Please review if you can. **


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

"Councilmen, I believe you asked for me?" Fury said with irritation.

"Director Fury, we want to ask you more on this little team you've assembled. Any news on where any of the Avengers are?"

"All the info I have is the same as it was a week ago. Agents Barton and Romanoff are on a mission, Thor has left our universe, Stark and Banner have went off the grid and Captain Rogers is nowhere to be found and just like last week I have to tell you that I will not be monitoring their whereabouts."

"That's not an option anymore, the Avengers are out of control, these people are too dangerous and can't be tamed and you have to put a stop to them, now! We only have to look at what your two agents did in Munich as an example."

"The Avengers saved Manhattan, something you were all willing to annihilate as soon as things went south. Besides Agents Barton and Romanoff are under my supervision at the minute and therefore can be trusted."

"And what about the rest of them? The Hulk more importantly."

"I think you mean Dr Banner? And he is not a threat, in fact he has learned to control his power very recently."

"He ripped through your ship in a matter of seconds and you don't see him as a threat, sooner or later Director the people you think you can trust will be the ones who will cause you the most pain. And you'll have no one to blame for your sorrows but yourself."

Fury took Coulson's Captain America trading cards out from his pocket, he stared grimly at the blood stains on the cards and he felt a squeeze in his stomach that he hadn't felt in years.  
He was disgusted at how quickly the Council was to abandon all hope, but he couldn't argue that he couldn't control the Avengers because he couldn't, they were like gods among Mortals. (In Thor's case that's not just a figure of speech.)

"I'll deal with the Avengers when it's necessary, until then, I can trust them."

"One last thing Director, how is the monitoring of agents Romanoff and Barton going?"

Nick Fury stood motionless for a few seconds and thought of a lie, he thought that maybe the Council were on to him. "The two agents are working hard and getting results, there really isn't even a need to monitor them. I believe that they are very close to finding Hans as we speak."

The Council knew they weren't getting the full story but they also knew that Fury wasn't going to give up that information just yet. "Alright Director, keep monitoring them."

Fury cut the connection there. He knew that he was on thin ice with the Council as it is, but he wasn't going to beg for forgiveness, it wasn't in his nature.  
He walked to the observation deck and was greeted by a smiling Marie Hill.

"Director, we've got a location on Stark, he has return to the tower, Banner too. They don't seem to be hiding. What's our next move?" Marie Hill asked.

"Good work agent Hill, but I didn't ask you to monitor any of the Avengers, so why are you telling me this?" Fury asked knowing that she authorised the search herself.

"Well sir I assigned the search, I thought that it was better that we knew where they were when we needed them, plus the Council will eventually start asking questions."

"The Council are already asking questions and now that they know we are monitoring Stark and Banner they're going to get answers, I've been trying to keep them in the dark agent Hill."

Marie Hill looked like a scolded child and tried to think of some good news to tell Fury. "I'm sorry sir, I didn't mean to... I'm sorry"

"Its fine, now do we have any communications with agents Romanoff and Barton?"

"I'm afraid not yet sir." Agent Hill looked through the computer for any calls or signals from the two assassins. "Sir are you sure that agents Barton and Romanoff are ok? They might not be in the right state of mind, since Barton was brain washed and Romanoff was attacked by the Hulk."

"Dr Banner. And I believe that they are the best agents we or anyone else has to offer, they're the best, is that all agent Hill?"

"Yes sir, but I'd like to give you this." She handed him a small phone with Stark's number on it. "It's untraceable and you should be able to contact Stark if you need to. Off the grid." Agent Hill walked to the hallway and left Fury alone with his thoughts.

Fury sat down at the table where the Avengers first assembled, he looked through more of Coulson's cards, the more he looked that them the more sick it made him feel.  
He then lifted the phone that Hill gave him and contemplated calling Stark and telling him that he is being monitored but he didn't want to cause any more trouble for himself, he needed to stay on the Councils good books for awhile.

He spent the day looking through the damage that the Avengers had caused or at least that's what the news was saying. He made calls to people in various governments, he needed to calm down the nations and get people to agree, which was a lot harder than it sounds.

After a hard day of being bombarded with questions, demands and threats he went straight to his quarters, he needed a rest. "Just a few hours and I'll get back to work."

He fell face first on the hard mattress, he didn't care if it was made of stone, he just needed somewhere to collapse and get a well earned rest.

He slept for 8 hours and bolted out of bed. He didn't want to sleep that long. Well he wanted to but he couldn't, there were more important things that needed his attention.

It didn't come as a surprise to Fury that Marie Hill was the first person to ask him a question. Being the Director of Shield really took its toll on him, sometimes he yearned for his days in the Green Berets back.

Although Fury was a great solider, his current job suited him. He hated to admit it but he was born to do his job, even though most times he hated it. But he was a natural leader and if anyone could control the Avengers it was Fury.

He found himself staring at Coulson's cards again, Marie Hill and other agents noticed him too, they seemed worried about their boss. He flicked through the cards for awhile before walking out of the observation deck and back to his quarters, he lifted the phone Hill gave him and called Stark.

"Stark, I have to tell you something."

"Who is this? How'd you get this number? Nick?"

"Yeah Stark it's Nick, but that's not important right now, you have to leave the tower immediately! It's not safe, you're currently being monitored."

"Oh yeah? By who?"

"By Shield or rather the Council. Word spread through Shield that you're a wanted man so I've decided to help you out, now get out of there, bring Banner too."

"And where are we going? By the way where is Natasha and Clint?"

"Agents Romanoff and Barton are not your concern just get out of there now Stark! Take Banner somewhere safe and remote."

"Gotcha, I'll take him out of the country, I'll call you back on this number."

"You can't its untraceable."

"I'm sure it is, just wait for my call back."

Fury hung up the phone and started to regret his decision. _What the hell are you doing Nick? _He wondered why he made that phone call, there was something about seeing Coulson's cards that just flicked a light in his head.  
He needed to see the blood, to realise that he was just a pawn for the Council and once he became useless he would be thrown aside just like the Avengers. After the battle at Manhattan the Council wanted them terminated.

Fury waited for Stark to call back and tell him the good news, but he waited for hours and still nothing.  
He jumped when a call came through his earpiece. It was Clint.

He asked him for help on the mission and that they located Hans's hideout. Fury was far too frustrated to deal with the problem right now, but he switched when Clint told him about Anastasia. Suddenly, the only thing that mattered to him in that moment was saving the little girl.

Fury remained silent for awhile, trying to assess the situation. He was definitely in deep shit with the Council and if he sent in the team to assist the two agents then he would be wiped out of Shield in a matter of minutes.

He hung up the earpiece and quietly thought through his options, what could he do? He betrayed the Council twice in one day and was about to make it his third.  
All he wanted to do was help people and dedicate his life to saving the world, but he lost his way the longer he stayed in Shield and worked for the Council.

He threw Coulson's cards at the wall, they fluttered all over the room. He sat down at the edge of his bed and stared at the phone Hill had given him. _Come on Stark, give me something here._

He wasn't kept waiting long, Stark called him back. "See told you I could trace it."

"Yeah I guess you were right, why does it sound like you're in a plane?"

"Well it's not so much a plane as it is the suit."

"What? Stark what about Banner?"

"Oh well ya see the thing is Nick, he is right here, I'm holding him in the air as we fly remotely to our remote location, that is remote. Did I say remote enough?"

"Why are you man handling banner?"

"Well you said they were monitoring us so I couldn't take a plane or a boat so this solves the problem."

"I suppose Iron man flying with some guy strapped to him is a little more inconspicuous?" Fury asked sarcastically.

"Well when you put it like that."

"Look Stark never mind, are you two safe and out of reach of Shield?"

"Well except for your phone I'd like to say yes."

"Good, because I need your help actually, I'll call you back when I need you, keep this contact." Fury hung up the phone and let out a sigh of relief. _Maybe this can all work out?_

He knew that there was something fishy going on in the Council and he was determined to find out what, but he was going to need some help.  
**  
**

**So that's Chapter 9, it's meant to be during Chapter 8 as Fury's point of view. Just short Chapters that I wanted to write to add more mystery element. Tell me what you all think and you can expect to see more Tony, Banner and Fury in later Chapters.**

Thanks for reading, please review.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: 

Clint and Natasha waited a few minutes to see if Fury would help them, but as time went on their patience and faith with him slowly died out. "He's not gonna help, it's been almost an hour." Natasha said checking her nails.

"Maybe they're on their way? It takes a long time to put a team together, especially on short notice."

"Not if you're Nick Fury." Natasha gave the fake tree a hard thud. "Come on Clint, we're wasting time, for all we know Hans is probably tearing parts of Ana off as we speak."

Clint stared at Natasha. "Did you get attached?"

Natasha looked down. "That's not the point-"

Clint cut her off. "That's always the point Tasha." He walked over to her and put his arms on her shoulders. "You can't befriend anyone in this game, everyone we know is at risk and we have to cut off all emotions."

"Like the way it is with me and you?" Natasha stared daggers into Clint's eyes.

"That's different and you know it, we can protect ourselves."

Natasha let out a small chuckle. "Except when it comes to mind control, apparently." She looked up at Clint, whose eyes were full of guilt. "I'm sorry Clint, I didn't mean it that way."

"Yeah you did, but it's ok." He put his back to the fake tree. "I was weak."

Natasha tried to butt in but he lifted his hand to her lips. "No, it's true and I want you to know that I will do everything I possibly can to make sure it never happens again."

She wanted to hug him or give him a long kiss, but she was on the job and didn't want to show too much emotion, especially if any enemy agents were watching them. "It could have happened to anyone and I know you were just worried about how close I was getting to Anastasia. Don't, I'm not attached."

Natasha was lying to her partner and he knew it, but he knew that she would deny liking Anastasia because she didn't even know that she liked her yet. But Clint was glad that she was determined to keep her emotions in check, she was a sharper killer that way.

"Fuck it, let's go." Clint said exasperatedly.

Natasha looked at him quizzically. "What? You mean, you're done waiting?"

"What the hell? The back-up can catch up if they have to." Clint gave Natasha a wink.

"Ok, but how do we get inside without getting shot to bits?"

Clint stared at the small compact elevator inside the outer armoured tube and then stared at his bow. "I've got a plan."

Natasha hacked into the elevators code pass to open the doors. "You sure this will work?" Natasha asked with worry.

"Sure, I think." Clint stood back and fired three arrows into the elevator and sent it down to Hans's bunker. "Quick jump on top."

The two assassins jumped on the elevator as it zoomed down to the bunker. Clint let out a chuckle as they travelled downward. "What's so funny birdboy?"

"Nothing, I just really hope that I was right about this soviet tank armour, first time I ever hoped the Soviets were right about something."

"You mean you don't know?!" Natasha looked shocked.

"I thought you were expert on Russian tech?" Clint teased her.

They got to bunker in seconds and the sound of bullets rattled inside the elevator. "Jesus they're really giving it hell aren't they?" Clint asked.

"Maybe they thought it was the Hulk coming?" Natasha said with a sly grin.

"After you get through with them, I'm sure the Hulk would be a welcome change." Clint held his finger over one of the buttons on his bow. "Ready? Three, two, one!"

After the gun fire stopped Clint pressed one of the buttons on his bows and three load explosions went off under them. They elevator buckled slightly but it held very nicely. "Huh. I guess us Russians are reliable." Natasha said with a wink.

After the explosion, they could only hear emergency sirens and a scream of pain. Clint used one of his termite arrows on the roof of the elevator and melted a hole for him and Natasha to enter through. "Ladies first?" Natasha then pushed Clint in, he almost landed on his head. "OW!"

There was a lot of smoke from the built in extinguishers on the ceiling. They made sure to put every agent that wasn't killed in the blast out of their misery by slicing their throats. One of the agents had a suppressor on their machinegun. "Waste not what not I suppose." Natasha said after putting the suppressor on her Uzi.

They walked quickly through the halls and tried to find some sort of laboratory or research centre, but the bunker was like a huge maze.  
"Dammit! We must have passed this hall 4 times already!" Natasha yelled.

"Alright, we'll split up, I'll go to the left and you check the right." Clint started walking to the left.

"Clint wait, do you think that's a good idea, I mean splitting up, really?"

"Hmm I guess, if you're afraid I'll find Hans first." He winked at her and ran to his left, He knew that the only way Natasha would split up is if he challenged her.

"You're on Barton!" She bolted in the opposite direction as her partner.

She wasn't bothered about Hans's location if she was entirely honest, all she wanted was Anastasia, but whenever she would think about it she always shook her head and paid no attention to her thoughts, just her instincts.

She ran and attacked any HYDRA agents like a panther. Quick, messy and precise, that was her most notable method, a method that Clint noticed when he first tracked her down almost 6 years ago.

She was enjoying using an automatic weapon for once, not caring about the clean up or noise, she was free to play with her prey as she wished.

Clint put his arrows away for now, he took out his Glock and searched out the halls, there was never any trouble, he was always a step ahead of his opponent and a much better shot.  
He took out three agents by ricocheting two shots.

He may not have found Hans but he did find the security room very quickly. After snapping the camera guard's neck he scanned the monitors like a hawk. He talked into his earpiece "Nat, can you hear me? Natasha come in."

His earpiece wasn't working and he was having trouble finding Natasha on the monitors. "Come on, where are you? Ahh ha!" He found her kneeing a guard in the chin and knocking out a few teeth.

Natasha threw away her empty Uzi and took out her two handguns. "Clint can you hear me?" all that came through was rustling. "Either you're walking through leaves or there's no connection down here, figures." She walked through a few doors and checked anything that locked remotely like a cell until a voice came over the microphones above them.

"Agents Romanoff and Barton, it's so nice that you could visit, but I'm afraid you're without an invitation and you have been nothing but rude since you arrived! Perhaps I should ask Anastasia what I should do with you two, well Ana?"

He held her by the back of the neck and put a gun on the back of her neck. "You two should leave I...I don't want to say anymore." She looked up at Hans.

Natasha was in shock. _What the fuck has he done to her? You sick bastard._

"That's enough now Ana, you're safe here, just tell the bad people to go back home that's all they have to do." Anastasia was silent for a while. "Now Ana you're just being a rude little girl. I said tell them to leave." He pressed the gun harder.

"...no! Natasha please he-" The sound of a smack came from the microphone and made Natasha and Clint flinch.

"You sick bastard, you're goin down." Natasha ran through the halls and killed anyone that slowed her down. _I am gonna strangle that mother-fucker with his own organs._

Clint heard everything on the microphone too and it enraged him past his breaking point, he looked at the monitors for another way to the upper levels and found a very small elevator that looked like a shuttle. "Gotcha." He ran through the halls with very little regard for his safety, he wouldn't care if he ran into a thousand other agents, in that moment all he wanted was Hans in a body bag with five arrows in him.

_I'm coming to get you, you mother-fucker!_

_**Thirty minutes earlier:**_

"Dr Metzger? We have two unidentified agents entering through the elevator, they seem to be dressed in Shield gear and are coming for you."

Hans walked over to the monitors and grinned at the sight of the Black Widow and Hawkeye finishing off the victims of the elevator explosion.  
"They're coming for the girl. Good."

"Sir what do we do, they're coming this way?" The HYDRA agent was sweating with fear and wanted to run out of the room. "Sir?"

Hans put his hand on the agents shoulder and give him a warm smile. "You will stay here and slow them down, I have faith that you will keep me safe." Hans slowly walked out of the room with two guards and went to a one man elevator. "Don't let him leave, you are all here until death. Hail HYDRA."

In a split second the elevator shut and travelled to one of the upper floors.  
He walked over to the human testing lab, where he freed Anastasia from her chains and placed a gun in the back of her head. "It's ok my dear, I'm not going to hurt you, I want to protect you from the evil people in this world. People like Black Widow and Hawkeye, or should I say, agents Natasha Romanoff and Clint Barton."

Anastasia had tears in her eyes and was hiding them from Hans, she didn't want to appear weak in front of him, men like him fed off off other peoples pain.

"It's alright my dear, you know you remind me of my daughter, she was beautiful just like you." Hans grabbed her face and made her look him in the eyes. "There will be no more tears soon darling, I won't let them get you. I'm going to call you Ana would you like that, Ana?"

He placed a small insect looking device on the space where her spine met her neck. Anastasia let out a whimper in pain. "You're strong now Ana, you can protect yourself, the way that daddy couldn't." He pressed a button on a small remote her had hidden in his pocket. "Now you'll listen and be safe, walk." After his command Anastasia walked in front of him but was still crying and screaming trying to stop herself.

He walked briskly behind her and kept the gun aimed at all times. "Good girl, it's not so bad when you stop resisting, now walk to the main monitoring room."

She did as she was told, she could feel the device on the back of her neck pinch her nerves into moving her legs and arms, she wasn't in control of her own body anymore.

"What do you want with me?" She asked as her voice was calm.

"I just want to help you and other people in the world be safe, no more death just peace and submission." He walked closer to her. "Like I said, I'm not going to hurt you, I could never hurt you darling."

She shivered as he placed his hand on her shoulder. "My daughter was with me one day in Berlin. Her name was Angelica, I called her Ana too. She had never been to the Capital of our great Country and she always wanted to go. My wife- her mother had just passed away from a car accident 6 months before and I couldn't say no. Couldn't say no!" His fists began to clench and his eyes were moist, but he kept smiling. "She was taken from me, I lost her in a large crowd. I searched for months just trying to find her, I can't remember how many times I was close to death while searching for her. In fact whilst looking for her I killed a man for the first time."

Anastasia began clench up and hated everything about his touch, she wanted to sever her arm just to get his hand off, it felt like a disease on her shoulder. "I'm sorry for what happened to her, did you ever find her?"

Hans looked down at her. "Yes but she wasn't what I was looking for. She was dead and it was my fault, but I'm not sorry for what happened to her, she only strengthened my resolve to make this world a better place to live- a safer place." He gave Anastasia a slight push into the main monitoring room, where two different screens showed Clint and Natasha killing wave after wave of Hydra agents, it was a bloodbath to say the least.

"Now my little Ana you're going to help me get rid of these two pests once and for all, they want to hurt you and take you away from daddy."

Anastasia suppressed the urge to cringe. "I don't want to hurt them."

"Then we won't, just say what I tell you to." He smiled at her, his eyes almost looked like they were in a trance.

He picked up a microphone and greeted the two Shield agents. "Agents Romanoff and Barton, it's so nice that you could visit, but I'm afraid you're without an invitation and you have been nothing but rude since you arrived! Perhaps I should ask Anastasia what I should do with you two, well Ana?"

He held her by the back of the neck and put a gun on the back of her neck. "You two should leave I..." She turned away from the microphone. "...I don't want to say anymore." She looked up at Hans.

"That's enough now Ana, you're safe here, just tell the bad people to go back home that's all they have to do." Anastasia was silent for a while. "Now Ana you're just being a rude little girl. I said tell them to leave." He pressed the gun harder.

"...no! Natasha please, he-" She was cut off by Hans smacking her with the handle of his pistol. "WHY?! Why couldn't you just listen Ana? I want to keep you safe from them." Hans was hysterical and Anastasia realised that he wasn't talking to her anymore, he was talking to his dead daughter. It made her almost pity him.

"Take her back to the testing room, I'll deal with her later." Two guards took her out of the room, her body was like a ragdoll, she was still conscious but her limbs were like jelly after being hit by Hans.

Hans stared at the monitors awhile, he realised that the sound of him hitting Anastasia must have been heard over the microphone as Clint and Natasha bolted to the nearest elevator or stairwell to get to him. "Send more guards, I want them in the testing room, NOW!"

"Perhaps I can be of some assistance?" A dark and steely voice came from the other side of the room. "I would like to pay the Hawk back for his little gift in Munich."

Crossbones walked out from the shadow of the room and showed the burns from his left leg covering almost the entire left portion of his body, the charred marks just stopped at his jaw. He picked up a submachine gun with a scope from the rooms weapon rack.

"You better not hurt them just yet, I want time to play with them, especially miss Romanoff."

"Whatever you say Doc, I just want Barton." Crossbones left the room with an evil grin on his face.

Clint was sprinting through the halls and trying to get connection to Natasha. "Nat, Are you there?"  
Clint was jogging through the halls. "Jesus! How big is this place anyway?"

He was about to stop moving altogether until he say Natasha run across the hallway ahead of him. She was moving so fast it only seemed like a wavy orange blur to Clint. "Nat, Stop!"

Natasha stopped and turned around but kept her guard up. "Clint?"

"Yeah it's me, are you ok?" He said with genuine concern in his voice.

"I'm fine, just trying to find a way to the higher levels, you?"

"Well I found the security room, there is a small elevator that can take us up to the next floor, I'm pretty sure Hans is there. It's just up ahead a little bit here, come on."

As they ran to the elevator, they were both sneaking looks at each other. There was something about how they worked that just turned them on.

They got to the elevator and Natasha tried to get in until Clint grabbed her. "Wait, they're gonna be waiting on us up there, we need a plan before we do anything crazy."

Natasha gave him a sly smirk. "I'm sure you already have a plan."

Clint smiled back. "Well I do have one small plan, but it could get dicey." He could tell that Natasha was getting more excited by this plan. "Then again that's the fun part, no risk no fun, right?" He gave Natasha a wink.

They both got into the elevator at the same time and it was only when they got inside that they realised how cramped it was, even though they had had sex that morning they were being a little awkward until Natasha pressed her lips against Clint's. "Hope your plan works."

Clint pulled out an arrow and pulled his bow string back as far as the space would let him. "I hope so too." He said with a small laugh.

There were at least 15 agents waiting for them, all with automatic weapons, one of them was Crossbones. "Remember Barton is expendable, but bring the whore in for testing."

One of the agents looked at Crossbones. "But I thought the doctor wanted them both?"

Crossbones looked at him with cold eyes. "Well accidents happen, don't they?"

**Thanks so much for reading Chapter 10, I was gonna celebrate getting 500 hundred views earlier this week but it has already turned into over 600 and I can't thank you guys enough, I would love to hear what you all think of the chapter so far, so please review or private message me your thoughts.**

I want to thank everyone from The U.S.A, U.K, Portugal, Canada, Germany, Ireland, Norway, France, Australia, Mexico, The Philippines, Switzerland, China, Turkey, Finland, Brunei Darussalam, Singapore, Denmark and Poland. I'm overwhelmed with how far this story has reached in the world. Thank you!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

Just before the elevator opened, Clint sent an arrow through the metal doors and into one of the awaiting agent's heart. As the elevator doors pinged open, Clint clicked a button on his bow to make the arrow explode in the agents' body. Blood, organs and limbs were thrown all over the room.

The HYDRA agents were in shock as one of their comrades had just exploded before them in a split second. Natasha ran out of the elevator while firing a barrage of bullets at every HYDRA agent in sight. Clint fired another trick arrow, this one loaded with smoke.

Clint fired off three arrows at once to take out three more agents as Natasha continued to go rabid on the rest, due to the intensity of the moment and the blood splatter, neither of the two assassins noticed Crossbones taking aim.

He was aiming for Natasha who was jumping all over the place and was nearly impossible to hit with all the smoke, but Crossbones liked a challenge. He breathed deeply and squeezed the trigger firmly.

A bullet managed to graze Natasha's hip and knock her off balance. Clint spun around as she let out a small scream of pain. "Natasha!" He then saw Crossbones for the first time since Munich. _How the fuck is that cockroach still alive?!_

Clint drew back another arrow and fired it at Crossbones. He would have caught him through the neck if Crossbones hadn't lifted his gun in front of himself in defence. The arrow broke the gun in half and almost hit Crossbones but he was quick enough to dodge it. "Try aiming like a real man, Barton" Crossbones said as he disappeared into the smoke.

Clint drew another arrow and searched the room. "Natasha are you ok? Where are you?" He waited a few seconds before he got a response.

"I'm fine, was that Crossbones? I thought he was dead." Natasha started to come into Clint's vision as the smoke cleared.

"So did I, he's too dangerous to be left out loose here, I'm gonna go after him, you look for Hans and Anastasia. Can you move ok?"

Natasha too her hand away from her wound. "I'm ok, it's just a flesh wound. I think Crossbones retreated that way, I think he might be going to the armoury, you better get a move on."

"Not until I'm sure you're ok. Besides, he can have a nuke for all I care, I'll still beat him" Clint made Natasha lean against the wall as he inspected her wound. He rubbed some antiseptic on it and wiped off the remaining blood with a rag he took off one of the HYDRA agents.

"Thanks Clint."

"You did the same for me when I was shot, except more vodka." He said with a chuckle.

"No, not just for being my medic. I mean, thanks for stopping me earlier and being a better-partner- than-I-deserve partner."

"Natasha you don't need to thank me, not yet anyway. Although, you can be a pain in the ass." Clint teased as he finished working on Natasha's wound.

"I mean it Clint, thank you." Natasha said with a smile.

Clint kissed Natasha lightly. "Thank you for bringing me back from the dead in Egypt."

Natasha had a big smile on her face now. "So you do remember?"

Clint started running after Crossbones. "How can I forget, I wasn't that hammered!"

Natasha felt a lot less angry and bloodthirsty for Hans and a little happier for the first time since this morning. But she was still focused on the mission. Clint would have to wait for now.  
She sprinted through the halls and was faced with multiple agents waiting on her. As she shot, sliced, hacked and kicked her way through the hoards of soldiers she felt concerned for Clint, Crossbones was a devious son of a bitch if anything.

_**Clint's way:  
**_  
In a way Clint admired Crossbones, he was a consistent shot and a more than worthy opponent when it came to hand to hand combat. But with admiration also came distain and hatred.

Clint burst through a door at the end of the hallway and slowly edged his way around what appeared to be a supply room with an arrow ready. "Come on out Crossbones, show everyone what a real man you are. Are you afraid I'll put an arrow between your eyes? Cus you should be."  
Clint's eyes travelled all over the room inspecting every inch and every dark corner that Crossbones could be hiding.

"What's wrong, Barton? Can't see me? That's a shame, because I can see you." Crossbones' voice was coming from every angle and it was impossible for Clint to follow the sound. "It's too bad that my rifle isn't here or else you wouldn't have made it past the elevator."

"Ohh you mean that rifle I destroyed back in Munich? Sorry about that by the way, was it a gift from grandma Crossbones?" Clint wasn't gonna let Crossbones get under his skin, he stayed calm and scanned the room.

"Tell me something Hawk, how is that little whore of yours in bed? Is she a natural redhead?" Crossbones said with a chuckle. "Is she as fierce in the bedroom as she is on the battlefield?"

"Keep talking asshole, this arrow has a one way ticket through your fucking mouth."

"Don't be so sensitive, Hawk. I doubt you've ever been with a woman let alone a woman like Romanoff." Crossbones knew that he was picking away at Clint's nerves, he had used this tactic before, but it never worked better than today. "It's ok Barton you don't need to worry about your little spider, I'll take real good care of her after I've killed you."

Clint wanted to shout something back at him but he couldn't lose his cool, he closed his eyes and let his ears search the room for Crossbones.

"What's wrong Barton? Gone quiet?" Crossbones dropped to one of the containers above Clint and took out his desert eagle with a built in red sight scope. "It's ok Barton, it'll all be over soon and Natasha will be my little plaything." Crossbones checked his magazine and aimed at Barton's head. "Game over, Hawk."

Clint opened his eyes and jumped to the left out of Crossbones aim and let loose an arrow into the barrel of the gun just as Crossbones took another shot. The gun exploded in his hands. As he tried to regroup Clint fired a taser arrow into his forehead and knocked him out cold.

Clint handcuffed him to one of the water pipes in the room and left him there for later. "You've got some explaining to do back in Shield for serial murder and weapons dealing, so sit tight."

"Fuck you, Barton! You and your Russian whore are dead, you hear me! DEAD!"

Clint ran through the hall hoping to catch up with Natasha, he was actually more worried about Hans, if Natasha had gotten to him while he was with Anastasia then the worst could happen. Clint couldn't care less about Hans' well being, he was more concerned with Natasha and his job. If she kills Hans then Fury would have to fire her under the grounds that she was mentally unfit to work with Shield.

_Come on Barton, you know she isn't crazy. Natasha is fine...well, as fine as a soviet brainwashed solider/spy child can be. I better speed up.  
__  
__**Natasha's way:**____****_

Natasha made her way through the halls, trying to listen to any footsteps she could hear running away from her. _Come on you cowards, show me where that Nazi prick is hiding._  
She was approached by 3 of the guards from earlier, but she took out one of them with her handgun and dropkicked the other two to the ground. She gave the two of them widow bites and snapped their necks in one quick motion. It frightened her sometimes how easily she found killing someone was, but it also excited her.

She took one of the soldier's machine guns and proceeded onward. She had a serious determination in her, but a part of her just wanted to end the mission already. She would still relish in getting her revenge on Hans.

As she got closer to Hans she could feel her blood boil with every step. Natasha stopped in her tracks when she heard Hans' icy voice call her name over the microphone. "Natasha! Why do you want to hurt me? I want to help these people, all of them, even you. I am your saviour."

"You're a fucking psychopath whose uncle hugged him too much and I am going to kill you tonight, that's assured."

"But Natasha, I feel bad for you, I pity you and your life." Natasha clenched her fists harder around the handle of her gun. "When you were a child you had no mother or father, only yourself for protection. Why do you want to carry that burden? I can help you, let me be your protector just like Ana's"

Natasha was very still and didn't utter a single word, the only noise was her heavy breaths.

"Come Natasha, join the family you were meant to be a part of, I can make you strong. No more fear or pain and no more partners slowing you down."

Natasha screamed and fired her machinegun at all of the speakers and cameras around the halls. Hans' words were like a poison trying to slither into her heart but it wouldn't work, not on her.

_Come on Natasha, make this mother fucker know what real pain is._ Natasha wasn't in her right state anymore and Clint was nowhere to help her calm down. She was running into Hans' testing room seeing red.

Natasha threw the doors of the testing room open and was in shock of the sheer scale of the laboratory. It must have been the size of football pitch. It was nothing compared to the labs at Shield but the fact that it was all built underground was even more astounding.

The room was devoid of life, only computers and a few chemicals in different vials. It didn't look like anything radioactive. "Hans! Show yourself!" Natasha shouted around the room.

She noticed a small flickering light ahead in another room, there was a red light inside and a foul smell. She walked cautiously to the room and slowly edged the door open and regrettably looked inside. A heavy smell of rotting flesh hit her as she entered the room, she looked around in horror as bodies were hung on large hooks and cut open on steel tables for anyone to see. The bodies were of different gender, age and race and were all cut down to their prime.

She held her hand against her mouth and aimed her gun in case of any hostels

She found files showing pictures of Steve Roger A.K.A Captain America. There were also algorithms for some sort of drug, but it was different than the stuff that was used on Steve, instead the main source of power was the Tesseract. "Hans what the hell are you planning." Natasha said quietly to herself.

"The future, Miss Romanoff," A voice said behind her.

Natasha swung around and aimed her handgun at Hans. "Where is she?!"

"Please Natasha, I thought we could move past this, the girl is safe, they are all safe with me."

"Safe, they don't look very safe, they look mutilated and dead."

"They were the weak ones, the ones who couldn't be protected, but now, I can save everyone, now there will be no more pain. Ana would be proud of me."

"Ana isn't yours to have, now tell me where she is before I put a bullet in your brain."

Hans clicked his fingers and a large group of HYDRA agents surrounded her and Anastasia came in with them, dressed in a blue battle suit. "Now Natasha you're going to prove to Ana that you cannot save her and that only one of you will leave this room alive."

"Natasha please help me, I can't move, he put something on my neck." Anastasia looked like she was in serious pain.

"You bastard, what have you done to her?" Natasha lowered her weapon.

"I've saved her-saved her from the evils of this world-saved her from you and Shield from ever controlling her again." Hans pressed a button on the remote in his pocket. "You will fight to the death to see if my design truly is the future for mankind's safety."

"You can't make me kill her."

"No, but I can make her kill you." He said as he pressed another button on the remote.

Almost immediately Anastasia lunged at her and threw a right hook to her face.

"Oh I'm sorry Natasha, did that hurt? Good." Hans was teasing her.

"Natasha I'm sorry, I can't control myself!"

"It's ok, I'm fine, I'll help you through this." Natasha got back to her feet and put her guard up. "Come on."

Anastasia was relentless, she kept swinging attack after attack, some of them landed but Natasha was keeping her guard well. She managed to dodge a lot of Anastasia's attacks and counter them, but she didn't want to hurt the girl so she needed to think of a way to keep her grounded. _So, this is how Clint feels when I go berserk. I owe him a lot more than i realised. I need to get that device off her neck._

Natasha was just throwing Anastasia to the side when she could but the device was learning from her movements, it knew what she would do after an attack and made sure not to fall for it again. Anastasia was nearly in tears, she was hurting one of her friends and couldn't stop herself, she didn't like violence at all and it killed her to see Natasha draw blood because of her.

Natasha had a busted lip and a few bruises around her body, mostly on her ribs, she wouldn't be able to keep fighting her normal style if the rib attacks kept coming. She waited for Anastasia to attack her ribs again to grab her and throw her to the ground. She held her in a choke hold but tried not to squeeze too hard.

Hans watched the fight with a grin on his face, he had waited for his device to finally have a worthy opponent to test it for a long time. "Enough playing Ana, just finish her already!"

"Anastasia, I can get the device off you but I need to know if I can do whatever it takes?" Natasha said this under her breath so only Ana would hear.

Natasha looked at Anastasia's neck and found the device just where her spine met her skull. She tried to rip it off but Anastasia wasn't able to keep still. "Natasha, please get it off me! Whatever it takes!"

"Silence Ana, kill her!" After Hans barked his command Anastasia went in for a finishing knee strike, but Natasha saw it coming. She used Anastasia's momentum against her and slammed her firmly against the floor before cutting the device out of her neck with the knife on her ankle.

Hans panicked. "Grab them both!"

The HYDRA agents grabbed Natasha and Anastasia and cuffed them, Natasha tried to fight back, but her bruises and other injuries were far too bad. "Get your hands off her, you bastards."

One of the guards gun butted Natasha in the ribs and dragged her away from Anastasia, while the other guards pulled Anastasia by the hair. Hans walked over to her with a disapproving face. "Ana you have failed me, I thought you wanted to be safe?"

"Get away from her! I'm the one you want." Natasha pushed away the guard that hit her.

Hans smiled at Natasha. "Yes, perhaps you are the one I want?"

As Hans walked closer to Natasha an arrow went into his knee. He let out a loud scream as all the guards fell to the floor with arrows between their eyes. Clint walked in and aimed an arrow at Hans. "Let them both go and I won't send this arrow through your other knee, what's it gonna be?"

Hans laughed and looked up at Clint. "You fucking moron! I'm not gonna give up my life's work for some American who thinks he can control the world with a bow!"

"Wrong answer." Clint steadied his shot until he heard a voice behind him.

"Put down the bow Barton." It was Sin. She was holding a scorpion machinegun to Clint's temple.

"Hmm, well I can't say I've missed you, Sin." Clint slowly dropped the bow and went for a slash with his knife and knocked Sins gun from her hand. He was about to finish her until Crossbones appeared and punched him in the jaw.

"Now now, Barton, show the lady some respect." Crossbones aimed a handgun at Clint and readied his shot.

"No! Don't kill him, I'll do worse to him than death, but I'll let you use that bullet." Hans said as he pulled himself up. "Kill the girl!"

"NO!" Natasha screamed but Crossbones already took the shot and hit Anastasia in the heart.

The room was early quiet. "Take them both away, Crossbones." He grabbed Clint by the leg and dragged him away and dragged Natasha by the handcuffs.

"You son of a bitch, I'll fucking kill you both!" Natasha was screaming as Crossbones laughed and pulled her out of the room and let her watch Anastasia slowly die in a pool of her own blood.

Sin walked over to Hans and pulled the arrow from his leg. "Are you close to perfecting the serum yet Doctor?"

"I've told you, it takes time. this one could only take the serum at a concentrated dose administered by this device." He showed her the device that was one Anastasia's neck.

"Get it working quick, do you need Barton and Romanoff?"

Hans smiled. "They could be the best subjects for this serum."

**Chapter 11 done and dusted!****  
I added the character Sin to spice up the HYDRA story, if you don't know her look her up in the comics - if you like the new character please tell me or if you don't like her I would still love to hear what you all think or tell me if you'd like another character added.  
Thanks for reading again and please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12:****  
**  
The room was spinning and there was a heavy pain in her chest, it felt like she had breathed in a thousand little stones. She shook her head rapidly and tried to focus her eyes on the room but the harder she tried to focus the blurrier it made everything.

Natasha looked at her clothes, she was wearing the tanktop she had on under her battle suit, small track shorts and her feet were bare, her battle suit was gone, probably in the armoury.

She tried to use her hands to rub her eyes, then she finally came to her senses and realised she was tied with rope to a water pipe just above her head. _Shit, that's right Natasha you were sloppy and stupid, you got yourself captured all for your fucking pride! _She took a few minutes to assess the situation. She gave the water pipe a good tug to see if she could break through the rope but it appeared to be quite solid.

She started to look around the room for something she could use to get free as she played through how she was captured and then she suddenly became alert. _Oh crap, Clint.  
_She started shouting his name to see if he was close by. "Clint! Are you there? Clint!" There was no reply, only the sound of a steel door being slammed shut outside. Now she knew that she was in a hall of rooms for prisoners like a dungeon. _Because everything was just going too well, aye Natasha? I hope Clint is ok, they better not fucking touch him._

She began tugging at the water pipe a little more, she added more and more force each time she failed and you could tell that frustration was getting to her, she let out a scream in anger and dropped her head. _It's my fault. If I wasn't so reckless I wouldn't be here and Clint wouldn't be in danger...why am I thinking of Clint so much, he can protect himself._

She was about to pull on the water pipe a bit more until she heard the sound of footsteps slowly make their way to her cell door. _Two people, one male one female.  
_The large steel door was pushed open with force, a dark silhouette of Hans Metzger slowly walked forward from the shadows. "Why couldn't you just submit? Isn't this just easier if you give up and accept the new breed of humanity?"

Natasha didn't say anything, she just gave Hans a deep and wicked stare. She was envisioning herself ripping out his heart with her bare hands.

"You're being rude Miss Romanoff, you know things could have gone so much better if you and your foolish partner would have just left me alone, after your escapade in Munich I honestly didn't think Shield would put you two Neanderthals back on my case."

Natasha looked over to the woman that had entered the room with him. Sinthea Shmidt, A.K.A Sin, granddaughter of the infamous HYDRA leader Johann Schmidt A.K.A Red Skull. "I see that HYDRA hasn't changed its policy on hiring red headed Nazi whores."

Sinthea walked over to Natasha and punched her in the stomach. "Now Natasha, I never had to sleep around to get to the top, unlike some of us." She gave Natasha an evil grin as the Russian coughed up blood and absorbed the pain of Sinthea's punch. "How is Clint's cock, by the way?"

Natasha tried to attack her, but she had forgotten about the bonds around her wrists and ankles.  
Sinthea gave off an evil laugh as Natasha squirmed. "Touch a nerve Natasha? Are you and your little Hawk in love?"

"That's enough Sinthea." Hans said as he watched the two women exchange pleasantries. "I feel a bit badly about how this is going to turn out, I really wish that you two would have just left me and my work alone. Alas here we are so we'll have to make the most of it and you'll do just perfectly for my little experiment." Hans grabbed Natasha's face roughly and brought it closer to his. "You're the one I've been looking for all these years."

Hans and Sinthea then walked to the door, Hans walked ahead as Sinthea closed the steel door over. Natasha quickly asked Sin. "Tell me what you did with Clint?"

Sin stopped for a second. "Who? Ohh, you mean the Hawk. I can't tell you that but you should listen out for him." Sin smiled wickedly as she slammed the door shut and locked it.

Natasha didn't understand what Sin was talking about, not yet anyway. She dropped her head and began to think of a way out of her ordeal. Just above her she heard the sound of another steel door being opened. _Clint?_

The sound of heavy male footsteps came from above her head. Clint was just above her the whole time.

She waited for some confirmation of life, but all she could hear was mumbling and occasional shouting. _Come on Clint do something, give me a sign or something._

Natasha then heard the sound of metal colliding with flesh and bone, she could her Clint grunt and groan in pain. It frightened her when his body hit the ground hard, someone was beating him to a pulp and taking their time, someone with a grudge, someone like Crossbones.

He tortured Clint for an hour, mostly beating him with a pipe or his fists by the sounds of it. Natasha could hear all of it and it made her sick to her stomach. She felt helpless and unable to save anyone. In that moment, she felt like the scared little girl that she once was back in the Red Room.

She began tugging vigorously at the pipe, just trying to make some sort of dent. She couldn't listen to Clint getting tortured any more, she needed to do something. She tried to drown out the sound of Clint's body take hit after hit, but it was like a ringing in her head that would never leave not even after it had stopped.

Clint was chained down by his arms and a collar around his neck kept him on his knees as Crossbones relentlessly beat him with his metal studded biker gloves. "I've waited far too long to do this Barton, bet you wish you didn't lock me in that container."

Clint spat and coughed out some blood. His left eye was seriously bruised, his lip was bust open and his chest was black and blue. "You'd think that wouldn't you, but I enjoyed seeing that girly look on your face as I shut you away."

Crossbones punched him across the face again and lifted his chin to look him in the eyes.

Clint just smirked and spat blood in his face. "Can I have another one sir?"

Crossbones lifted the lead pipe and smashed it into his ribs. "Does it hurt Barton?"

Clint let out a loud scream of pain and growled at Crossbones. He quickly got over the pain and started laughing. "I hope you're getting off on this, you should get your worth before I break out of here and ram that pipe down your throat." Clint would be defiant to the very end.

Crossbones finished beating on Clint after another twenty minutes of punches and whacks with the lead pipe. He had been told to keep Clint alive. Hans was interested in seeing how the serum would react to the different sexes and he thought that Clint and Natasha were the perfect pure humans for this test, trained to their highest peak, strong, smart, fast and lethal. If there was a super solider serum that needed to be tested then Clint and Natasha would have made perfect candidates.

Steve made a good lab rat when he was tested but Clint and Natasha had the muscle and brains to back up their bravery.

Clint was a little worried as to why Crossbones didn't kill him. He thought it was Natasha who was being tested on, but as it turned out they were going to use the both of them for their sick experiments.

By the time Crossbones was done with him, Clint's left eye was bruised over, it was almost impossible to see out of it, his body was black and blue from the relentless blows Crossbones delivered with the lead pipe and he was sure that at least one of his ribs on the right was broken.

A few minutes after Crossbones left, Clint tried to recuperate but his injuries were seriously bad. He was surprised to find that he was still able to move his neck.  
He searched the room for anything he could use to escape or kill the guards if they got close enough, but the room was bare, he wasn't going anywhere, he could faintly hear someone calling his name. _Natasha?_

He knew it was her and started to fear the worst for her, she needed him now more than ever and he needed her. Hans was not stupid though, he knew locking them up in the same room would be a bad idea, they'd break out in no time.

But by the looks of things, they weren't going anywhere.

Natasha was beginning to lose all hope until three guards came to her door and tried to take her to Hans for his experiment. "Come on Widow, Hans wants to see you."

Natasha didn't realise how much pain she was in until the guard unlocked her from her chains. Before she could defend herself, they injected her with a strange narcotic. "What the fuck did you just do to me?" she screamed.

One of the guards grabbed her by the hair. "We're gonna have some fun with you first, Hans isn't gettin you all to himself." as the biggest guard said this he began undoing his belt.

"You know you killed our friends when you blitzed your way through the corridors so now we gotta do something worse to you. For our friends sake." he said with a wicked and perverted smile.

One of the guards walked up to her slowly and tried to rip her tank top off. _Ok Natasha, keep yourself together, you've 10 minutes max, make it count, Clint needs you. God damn it! I can feel it kicking in already, better make that 5 minutes._

Natasha took off the guards belt quickly and whipped him in the face with the buckle. She heard a few of his teeth smash and the sharp end cut his cheek open.

She then threw the belt at the guard with the machine gun near the door to knock the gun from his hands.

The last guard standing was getting ready to take the gun from his holster, but Natasha took the knife from the first guard she took out and threw it just under his left eye and killed him before he made any noise. She proceeded to attack the other two guards by kneeing the guard at the door in the testicles and snapping his neck. She took out his handgun and and suppressor and aimed it at the guard that was going to rape her.

As he stood up his trousers dropped to the floor. "There's a small target" she said with a smirk and shot him in the cock. She let him squirm on the floor for a while before lodging another bullet deep between his eyes.

After she pulled the trigger she fell to her knees and dropped the gun. _Come on Natasha, on your feet! Fuckin drugs have already kicked in. _She crawled her way to the door and pulled herself up using the the steel handle.  
She looked around the hall, there were steel doors everywhere. _There must be more people in here. _She took the keys from the guard and unlocked the doors. She found two kids, they didn't look like they were from Bishkek, meaning HYDRA had been taking people from all over the world. "It's ok, I'm here to help you. I'm Natasha."

The kids slowly made their way to her. The first child started talking to her French. "Please help us." She took them out of the room and handed them the keys. "Get everyone out of the cells quickly and wait for me."  
She went back to the bodies and grabbed the keys on the other guard. _I'll need these to get Clint out. _She started making her way to the next row of cells above her, until she started to sway and wobble. _Shit, I'm not gonna make it. _"Clint! Clint!"

Clint heard her and started shouting her name back. "Natasha! I'm here!"

Natasha suddenly became alert and the narcotics stopped working for a while. "Clint, I'm coming." She kept the gun cocked and ready. She followed Clint's voice and frantically opened the steel door and ran to Clint. "Oh my god, it's so great to see you, I thought I'd lost you."

She unlocked the collar on his neck and the cuffs on his arms and hugged him. "Thank God" Clint said as he held her close.  
They pulled apart for a moment and then kissed each other passionately. They loved every moment of it and started touching each other all over.  
Natasha pulled herself off him when he moaned in pain at her touching his chest. "Jesus Christ Clint, your chest!"

Clint looked bewildered for a while then looked at his body. "Yeah, I took quite a beating...what about you, did they hurt you? What did they do?"

"Clint I'm fine, there was some trouble with these guards but I killed them, I'm fine..." Natasha's eyes started to close and her body was going limp.

"Hey, hey! Tasha? Are you ok? What did they do to you?" Clint held her in his arms as she faded in and out of consciousness. "Nat, what did they do to you?"

Natasha managed to pull herself together for just a little longer. "the guards...they injected me with something...I...I...clear liquid...ca...can't stay awake..."

"It's ok Natasha, I'm gonna save you, you didn't give up on me and I'm not gonna give up on you." Clint threw her body over his shoulder and limped his way out of the cell.

He lay Natasha down against the wall and combed her hair off her face. "I'm gonna get you outta here." He gave her a kiss on the cheek and ran to find a way out of the cells.

He found his way into the long corridors, he looked through the halls for a medical centre or a medical room. _Gotta find some adrenaline, she'll be alright if I can get her some adrenaline to wake her up. _He found a medical cenre but it was guarded by two men with machine guns, they had their backs turned on the door and were smoking near a vent.

Clint took a deep breath and held his chest. _One shot at this Clint, don't blow it, let's go. _He pushed the door gently open and crouched behind one of the drawers of medicine, he looked through it hoping to find some adrenaline but all he could find was some painkillers, cold tablets and sleeping pills. _Damn it! Guess we just gotta go all out. _He took a glass beaker from the drawer and held it firmly in his hand.

He ran up behind the nearest guard and smashed the beaker over his head and elbow smashed the other in the jaw. The first man recovered quickly and reached for his gun, but Clint twisted his forearm to the side before knocking him in the chin with his gun. Clint turned in time to shoot the other guard before he could ready his weapon.  
The first guard grabbed Clint from behind and tried to full nelson him. He wasn't going to fall for that amateur lock, he broke out and punched the guard against the counter and tried to hold him down, but the guard was beginning to punch at Clint's chest. Clint needed to end him quickly, so he shoved his thumbs into the guards eyes and kept them there until he stopped moving.

There was a lot of blood on his hands and on the counter.

Clint dropped down to a sitting position and took a breath, his chest was aching. _Better take those pain pills, now where's that fucking adrenaline? _He pulled himself up and tore through the drawers and cupboards looking for the adrenaline. He finally found it and a syringe after making a mess of the medical room. He grabbed the two machine guns the dead guards had dropped and ran out to the corridor.

_Hang in there Nat, I'm coming. _Clint could hear voices behind him growing louder, the other agents knew that the cells had been opened and that Clint and Natasha had escaped. _Ahh damn it, give us a fucking break._

The voices were far behind him when he reached Natasha. "Ok Nat I got the adrenaline, I'm gonna stab this into your heart now, so stay very still."

Natasha's eyes may have still been open slightly but she was completely unconscious and was unaware of everything around her. The only thing she could hear in the darkness was the faint sound of Clint's voice and from his voice she drew hope.

Clint readied the syringe and held it firmly with two hands just above Natasha's chest. _Ok Clint, quick and clean...Now! _He plunged the syringe deep into Natasha's chest and within seconds she let out a gasp for air. She jumped onto Clint out of instinct and held on for dear life.

"Natasha! It's ok I'm here, you're fine." Clint embraced her and a smile grew larger on his face, he was so happy to see her again, he didn't think he would ever get this chance. "I thought I lost you for good."

Natasha pulled away from Clint slightly and looked down at the syringe still piercing her chest, she appeared shocked at first, then she pulled it out and threw it across the room. "It was all a part of the plan." She said as she still struggled for breath.

Clint smirked and handed her one of the machine guns. "You ok to carry on?"

Natasha nodded at him. Then her movements became urgent. "Where are the rest of the prisoners?"

Clint took a moment to figure out what she meant, but he quickly realised that she must have freed a few prisoners before getting to him.

"We need to get them out of here, Clint." Natasha said as she checked the machine gun.

Clint's smile faded. "We can't get them out just yet, this place is far too dangerous, especially with Crossbones and Sin around, we have to clear a way for them."

Clint gave her an understanding nod. "First things first: Hans."

His name burned like molten lead in Clint's mouth, he hated saying his name or even having the time to think about him. Clint understood that he wasn't always bad, but he crossed the line of forgiveness when he hurt Natasha.  
Every bit of Clint's body begged him to pin Hans to a wall with fifty arrows in him, but Clint wouldn't do it, he was a mission and nothing more, Clint wouldn't sink to his level.

Clint helped Natasha to her feet and readied his gun. "Let's go."

They both proceeded out to the corridor, keeping their guns at the ready. They could hear the voices of the other guards getting louder, which meant they were getting closer.

**Sorry for the long wait, but Chapter 12 is here :)  
I'm so glad that so many of you like the story so far, please tell me what you think by reviewing, give me ideas on what you like, hate or want to see in the future of the story.  
I feel the need to celebrate that the story has gotten to 1000 views and I couldn't be more delighted, this all started as an idea I said to my friend and now it's a story that people from around the world are reading. I feel so lucky, thank you all so much and stay tuned!**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

Bullets and shouting were coming through the other end of the corridor. These guards weren't taking any chances, they were armed with assault rifles, helmets and heavy body armour.  
They advanced forward and riddled the corridors.

There were ten guards in total, all armed to the teeth. Their boots could be heard coming from all over the bunker. They started moving slowly towards the holding cells. "Everyone stay on your guard, the American pig and his whore are just up ahead."

They made their way to the final corner next to the holding cells, when Clint fired his whole mag at the guards and killed three of them. He hunkered down at a corner and reloaded his mag. "I'm gonna give you assholes a chance." He readied his gun and stood up. "Leave now and you might be able to get out of here with your lives, stay and you won't be so lucky."

None of the guards made a noise, their leader signalled two guards to move forward. Clint heard their footsteps but didn't move, they were already as good as dead.

They turned the corner and aimed their guns at Clint who just gave them a smirk. "You should have just walked away."

Natasha dropped from the ceiling and drove two knives into the guards spines, she grabbed one of them and used him as a human shield and kept shooting with his gun.  
The rest of the guards were easy pickings and all dropped like flies. The ones that died instantly were the lucky ones.

They left the suffering guards alive to bleed to death. Clint felt uncomfortable about it but he didn't want to waste more time on finishing them, plus Natasha wouldn't have stopped to wait on him.  
They walked through the corridors; the area was starting to become more familiar to them. They didn't seem to rush themselves, they were just being cautious of their surroundings this time, their lack of awareness is what got them caught last time.  
Clint walked a few steps behind Natasha but kept looking at her face. Her expression was stern and lacked any regard of Clint's presence. He was worried about her; he needed to know if she was still focused on the mission.

"You're staring." Natasha said with little emotion.

"So you _do_ notice me?"

"How can I not, it feels like you're shooting lasers into my brain with your eyes."

"Sorry I don't have X-ray vision, I'll look into it though."

"Is there something wrong?"

"I was gonna ask you that." Clint walked ahead of Natasha and turned to face her. "Natasha stop, I need to know if you're still on the mission."

"Not now Clint."

"Natas-"

"NOT! Now." Natasha grabbed Clint by the shoulders and held him against the wall for a while.

Clint stared right in her face. "You can't bring her back. But you can avenge her."

"That's what I plan to do."

Clint put his hand through her hair and moved it down her neck. "Killing Hans isn't going to solve anything."

"I'll feel a hell of a lot better knowing that he is dead."

"And what about Anastasia, how would she feel?"

Natasha looked down and didn't reply.

"She wouldn't want this, Tasha."

Natasha let go of Clint and held her gun tighter. "No, but she doesn't want anything anymore. She's dead and it's my fault."

"Don't do this to yourself, you couldn't have saved her, no one could." Clint put his hand on her shoulder. "We'll get Hans, we'll bring him back, alive, it's all we can do now, for Ana."

Natasha gave her partner a nod and followed him through the corridor once more.

"Thanks Clint."

"It's fine, you did the same for me...when...I was-" Clint started to twitch and breath heavier.

"Clint, it's ok, he isn't in your head anymore, you are in control."

Clint let out a small laugh. "You know I haven't felt in control since I was 13, I'm starting to wonder if I'm even the person I believe I am."

"I know who you are, you're Clint Barton and you are a good person, that's all that matters." Natasha pushed her lips forcefully onto Clint's.

Clint smiled at his partner and carried on walking.

They came across two guards in the corridor. As they got closer it was apparent the guards had no idea they were approaching. The agents' practised bodies just reacted in that moment to take the guards down.  
Natasha took out one guard with a headscissor, she didn't check his body when he landed, she knew that his neck was broken once his head hit the floor.  
Clint waited for the guard to attack first then twisted his arm back, he spun the guard into a reverse headlock and stabbed him in the heart.

Clint dropped the guards body and slid his knife out of his chest. "How are we gonna do this anyway? If Hans is in that hanger then the place will be swarming with guards."

"I'll take the floor level of the hanger, make my way closer to Hans, you take the higher levels."

"Wait, what about my bow?"

Natasha turned to him and gave him a puzzled look."Your bow? Really, that's what you're worried about now?"

"I can't help it I feel naked without it."

"You'll survive without it, now get up there and kill someone."

"I love it when you're angry." He told her as he stepped towards an elevator. "Wait two minutes before going in, after that take out as many guards as you can as quick as you can, I'll give you a clear sign."

Clint made his way to the higher levels. _I better get my God damn bow back. _He took out a few guards that were on balcony, Clint was a really surprised how badly trained Hans' HYDRA guards were. "You'd think these bastards could actually put up a fight." He whispered.

He looked down and stayed out of sight from Hans or any more guards below. He watched as Hans crossed the floor below and talked to Sin. _What are you at now, Hans.._

"How is the new serum coming along doctor? I thought that you would have finished it by now."

"The serum has experienced a few complications, there is no way to stabilise it. None of the test subjects have...shall we say, been able to contain themselves."

"In plain English doctor, what happened to them?"

Hans sighed. "The test subjects bodies couldn't handle the instant muscle and brain enhancements and well, they died. Or rather imploded is a better word I believe."

"A better word would be 'completed.' The serum needs to be ready sooner rather than later Doctor."

"The serum needs more time."

"There is no more time!" Sin pushed the doctor against one of the computers. "He needs the serum now, doctor and I expect it to be ready before tomorrow."

"Your father has to die at some point, even the great red skull will die eventually."

"Maybe so, but he is not going to die any time soon, now fix the damn serum!" Sin left the hanger.

"Trouble in paradise Hans?" Clint stayed low and moved his way around the higher levels, one eye was searching for a new guard to take out, the other eye was firmly fixed on Natasha, he never stopped watching her back.

Clint managed to take out a lot of guards without needing to resort to his machinegun. Every kill was quick and silent. Clint worked better that way, he was more of a spy and assassin then a soldier, but when it came to getting his hands dirty in a gun fight he could more than hold his own, being a soldier suited him even if he hated to admit it.

Natasha was crouched near some larger containers in the hanger, the air was cold, really cold, she didn't notice it when she first entered the hanger to save Anastasia, due to her battle suit.

She kept to the shadows, she felt in her element. This was what she did best; playing the spy game and being a deadly fly on the wall.

Although she was well hidden from everyone in the room, she knew that Clint always had his eyes on her, there weren't very many people who could hide from Clint, his superhuman eyesight and his fox like sense of hearing.

She checked her weapon and got herself into her killer mindset, she was eagerly waiting for Clint's signal. She was like a wild animal that had trained when to pounce, even though Clint would never know it, he had some control over Natasha. Although you can only tame a wolf so much.

Clint crept up behind the last visible guard and forced him to the ground while holding his neck and mouth tightly. Clint moved his hand from the guards throat to his knife holster, the guard was struggling a lot and in his last moments thought that he had a chance, but Clint never made mistakes, he was as good as dead the moment Clint wrestled him to the ground.  
Clint took the knife out of his holster and slowly dragged the knife across the guards throat, all the while still holding his mouth shut. _Easy, just let go and make it easier on yourself._

Clint was about to signal Natasha until he had a strange feeling as though he was being watched, it was like someone was holding a sharp piece of ice against his back. But when Clint turned around he only saw darkness and no indication that anyone was watching him. Clint was confident enough in his senses to know someone was there._ Come on Clint, find this bastard._

His eyes were working as fast as a super computer, Natasha always thought that he might have been exposed to some form of super soldier serum but it was just practice and more practice. Captain America was a very good shot but Clint was still the resident sharpshooter of Shield be it gun, bow or slingshot.

His eyes were searching relentlessly. _Come on asshole where are you!_

A bright red dot appeared in his vision for just a second, hitting Clint in the eyes and throwing his sight off balance for a while. After his eyes recovered, he heard something travelling towards him before he saw it.  
Just before the arrow could lodge itself into Clint's head, he instinctively whipped his head out of the way and dropped his body. The arrow stuck into the wall behind him. _Oh now come on!_

Crossbones rose up from the darkness and started running towards Clint from the other side of the hanger. As he ran he let a few arrows fly loose, each one got a little closer to Clint's head as he charged towards Crossbones.

The both charged each other at breakneck speed, Crossbones tackled Clint to the floor and got an early advantage, pinning Clint to the floor and punching him in the face and chest.  
Clint flipped him over and gave him an elbow to the jaw before retaliating with his own fists.

Crossbones was much stronger then Clint, but Clint was much faster with his hits, every one hit that Crossbones got in was met with three replies from Clint. Crossbones had a very good form of fighting, it was like judo mixed with street fighting, he kept hammering relentlessly at Clint's shoulder and chest.

They fought on the floor for a while ,holding each other in different locks. Clint was more tired than Crossbones, the bruises on his chest were irritating him a lot and his shoulder was starting to act up again from when Crossbones shot him in Munich.

He drove his knee into Crossbones' chest and tried to grab him by the arm to rail him back in for another hit, but some of Crossbones' burnt and melted flesh came off the moment Clint touched his arm.

Crossbones threw him against the railing high above the hanger. "Come on Barton just give up, you know you can't beat me hand to hand. They both took out their knives and started hacking and slashing flesh from each other, Clint got the worst of the exchange. He was skilled in fighting, but Crossbones was almost superhuman with his strength.

Clint started to wobble, he had lost a lot of blood and his injuries were settling in, he needed to finish Crossbones quickly. He glanced around and saw the first arrow that Crossbones shot at him, it was still stuck in the wall. It looked different than the other regular arrows, it was one of Clint's trick arrows.

"Come on Barton, on your feet. I'm not gonna kill you while you're lying down!" Crossbones grabbed him by the hair and pushed him against the wall. Clint fought back a little bit but Crossbones just kept coming back.  
He finally stopped Clint from fighting back by punching him in the stomach. "That's enough Barton, I'll make this slow, I promise." He said as he licked the blood from his knife.

Clint looked him in the eye and took in a breath as Crossbones readied his knife to slice Clint's throat.

Crossbones raised his knife wielding arm to land the killing blow, but before the knife could make contact, Clint blocked it with his forearm and grabbed Crossbones by the back of the head before shoving it down to meet his raised knee. He then dropped an elbow on the back of his head. While crossbones was stunned, Clint took his quiver from his back and smashed him across the jaw with it.

A large portion of Crossbones face was bare of flesh. He held his face and tried to not let his broken jaw fall out of place any more than it already had. "You think those arrows are gonna save you now Barton?!"

Clint picked the arrow from the wall behind him and rammed it into Crossbones chest. "No, just this one."

Crossbones looked down at the arrow and noticed the red lights. Before he could react in time to save his own life, Clint shoved him off the platform and pressed a small hidden button on his bow.

Crossbones screams could be heard from all over the hanger. Everyone watched as one of the worlds' best bounty hunters exploded into a thousand pieces and covered the hanger in blood and organs.

Natasha watched the whole thing and then looked at Clint. _I guess that's the signal._

  
**I'm sorry that this is a short chapter but I'll be writing a lot more once the summer comes along. Thanks everyone for your continued support and I appreciate all the reviews and followers. Please keep them coming in, I love to hear what you all think.**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

The room was eerily quiet, Blood and a few small body parts were still falling from the upper levels and everyone in the room had blood on their faces.  
Hans wiped the blood from his eyes and looked up at the platforms. "Emergency lock down now!"  
Hans slammed a large red button on his desk and large roars came from speakers set up all over the base.

The base broke out into chaos and all that was left of the guards were making their way to the hanger.

Natasha took this opportunity to start slaughtering the panicking guards and scientist, she was on a rampage and didn't plan on taking mercy on anyone.  
Clint was dropping bodies all over the place, one by one the number of Hydra agents in the hanger dropped like rain.

Clint began making his way down from the scaffoldings all the while firing off arrows like a machinegun, his finger had been twitching ever since his bow was taken from him, he lost himself in the familiar feeling of a bow in his hand and watching his enemies life pour out of their bodies with each arrow.

Back up was coming to the hanger soon, but he took care of that, he shot off two explosive arrows either side of the door and waited for the dumbass HYDRA agents to make the biggest mistake of their lives.

Natasha shot out the lights of the hanger, she could kill without worrying about gun fire in the dark and it benefited Clint too, He could see in the dark no problem, it didn't sway him at all and even with his eyes closed he relied on his other senses for shooting which didn't really hold him back, it was a strange process, although he'd hate to think of life without the use of his eyes.

Emergency red lights turned on around the hanger and more panic started to set into everyone except Clint and Natasha, they felt oddly comfortable and confidant.

Hans was trying to delete files he had about HYDRA, he knew he didn't have time for all of them but he just needed to make life harder for Shield.  
He pushed another emergency button that released one of the tesseract powered superhumans ready for deployment, it wasn't up to the most recent developments of the new serum but it was stable enough to fight and buy him more time.

To him she was test subject zero, the only one that he couldn't save, until now. The serum changed the colour of her skin to a pale grey and made her eyes appear to be pure black like a great white.  
Her hair was completely shaven off and if she didn't look like herself at all, she was a monster now and nothing would change that.

She slowly came off the surgical table and stared at Hans. "Make sure they don't make it out of here alive." he said in an icy tone.

She didn't respond with any words, in fact it didn't seem like she even heard him. She looked at her two targets and grabbed one of the surgical knives from the tray next to her.

Natasha was out of ammo after massacring nearly 18 agents single handedly. She stopped playing around with the guards and didn't want top waste any more time, she could tell the Hans was trying to escape, he would have tried to kill her by now if he wasn't shit scared.

She began to follow him, until she saw her. She must had been 7ft 2inch tall, her hair gone, eyes were the blackest black and her skin grey with very prominent veins. Natasha was only sure she was a girl because of her exposed body, Natasha actually felt more uncomfortable about that then she did.

The serum had taken over her body so much it was impossible to tell if she was an 8 year old girl or a 80 year old woman, whatever was left of her was dead and there was no going back.

Clint was picking off the last of the guards in the hanger and staying alert for the back-up guards coming in through the main doors. _Where the fuck are they, they shouldn't be taking so long!  
_He turns around for a second and saw the abomination staring at Natasha and breathing heavily. _What the fuck is that thing?_

He drops down to the same floor as Natasha and what is left of the ex-human girl. Clint gets beside Natasha and aims an arrow at the creature. "What is that thing?"

Natasha picked up a knife from a dead guard lying next to them. "It's one of Hans' experiments"

Clint looked at Natasha. "What the hell did he do to it?"

"I gave it new life, new purpose." Hans stepped up behind the creature. "Isn't she beautiful, my very own. The one I couldn't save, my Ana"

Clint and Natasha's faces dropped and their eyes widened. Natasha stared at the superhuman again. "She was your daughter?"

Hans held his daughter close. "No. my daughter was weak and afraid, this is my daughter now." The creature seemed to show very little emotion to Hans. "And together we will change the world." He pulled away from her very cautiously as if he was afraid she would snap at any minute. "It's unfortunate that you won't be able to see it."

Hans' monster jumped at Natasha and kicked her in the stomach and hooked Clint before throwing him against one of the machines in the hanger.  
"You see agents, you can't stop the future this is evolution and I am it's father!" He said as he watched his creation surpass his expectations. "Now do the world a favour and die!"

Clint was dizzy from being thrown into the heavy machines and was finding it very hard to focus.  
Natasha was back to her feet but the kick had rocked her harder then she'd expected and she didn't have the time to take a break, as the creature slammed a fist into her stomach again. _There goes a rib. _She thought as she was lifted off her feet with a punch.

Hans was chuckling as his creation relentlessly beat Natasha to a pulp. The being must have been like fight Captain America on steroids.  
Natasha tried to fight back but most attacks didn't seem to affect the creature, they just bounced off like a rubber ball.

Natasha's back was taking a serious beating and she couldn't hold out in the fight much longer. Hans was watching the battle with awe in his face, he was excited to finally see his creation do what it was made to do, he also felt a sense of pride that his daughter was strong now and he didn't need to worry about losing her again.

As the creature (I'll continue to call Ana) lifted Natasha by the throat and held her against the cold steel walls of the hanger, the creature started to squeeze the life out of Natasha. ZAna looked to her father, he stared back and smiled. "Kill her."

Natasha looked over Hans' shoulder and saw Clint ready and arrow, she nodded to Clint and pushed her legs up to kick Ana in the face and buy her sometime. Clint had one shot or else Natasha was dead.

Ana stumbled back and Clint let the arrow fly. The arrow sliced the side of Hans' face ever so slightly as it went right past his shoulder, it must have went as fast as a sniper bullet as it connected with its target. It pinned her shoulder to the wall.

Hans turned and screamed in anger and fear, he was afraid for his daughters life. "DON'T! STOP!"  
Clint loaded back another three arrow at the same time and put another arrow in project zero's other shoulder, knee cap and right hand. She didn't scream, didn't make a noise and her face barely changed any expression.

Clint sent one last arrow into her stomach and loaded another in case. He dropped his aim and clinched his stomach. "That should hold her for another little while." he said as he winked to Natasha. "Told you this would be easy."

Hans took a handgun from under his desk and tried to load it before Clint could lift his bow. He pointed the weapon at Clint and tried to shot him, but Clint fired an arrow just as Natasha threw the scalpel she'd taken from Ana's hand.

The gun was smashed out of his hand, it was impossible to tell which one of them knocked the gun out of his hand but that wasn't important now. Clint pulled back his last arrow and aimed it at Hans. "Stay where you are and don't fucking move!"

Natasha noticed that Ana was starting to move again so she started slamming her fist into her/its face until it stopped moving for awhile. Hans placed his hands over his head and got to his knees. "You think this is going to stop me? HYDRA will come back for me and I will be raised as a God for my research and you two will burn."

As Clint moved closer to knock out Hans, he heard the sound of boots rushing towards the front door of the hanger and his heart began to sink, Hans heard the foot steps too and jumped to one of his desks.  
He pressed a large red button that sent alarms and horns to go off and the hanger started to erupt and shake. "What the hell have you done you crazy bastard!" Clint said as he kicked him in the ribs.

Hans broke out into half laughter and half a weep. "Do whatever you want agent, no matter what, we are all going to die down here!"

The sound of boots got closer. "Clint we have to leave now, grab him and let's go!" Natasha screamed from the other end of the hanger. "We don't have much ti-"

Natasha was grabbed by her neck again by Ana who had managed to break out of a couple of Clint's arrows. "NATASHA!"

Clint had one arrow left. He had to choose to save the life of his partner or run the risk of losing their target and Clint never missed a target.

Hans got up and started running to an emergency hatch at the very end of the hanger. All the sudden everything went quiet in Clint's head, the alarms stopped and the whole world got slower then usual, all he could hear were his thoughts. _You can't lose the target Clint, he's gonna get away and it'll be your fault, Natasha knew the risks!  
How can we even think that, Natasha is our partner, she's our friend, she's more then that, she's my ...friend...that's a girl.  
_His own brain was torturing him, it felt like a thunder storm had erupted in his head.  
He shut his eyes tight and let his senses take over, before he knew it the arrow was in the air and heading towards it's target.

He opened his eyes and saw the arrow just beside Ana's head.  
Natasha looked at the arrow with a deep fear. _He...he missed?_

Ana thought the same thing and gave Clint a small smirk.

"I never miss." Clint said with an evil grin.

Natasha then noticed the blue capsule on the side of the arrow head. She looked closer to see what it said. _Nitrogen._ She then realised that the arrow had struck a water tank. _How does he do it?_

He pulled the arrow out of the tank and watch the sub-zero temperatures freeze the water as it poured on to what used to be Ana. Natasha grabbed her by the arm and broke it off as it froze to set herself free.

The creature didn't scream or cry, it just slowly turned to ice. Natasha took a pistol from a nearby corpse and aimed it at Ana. _I'm sorry._ smashed her to pieces with a shot to the head.

Just as the two assassins smiled at each other and nearly broke out into laughter, a large squad of HYDRA guards burst in the door. Clint shouted at Natasha. "GET DOWN!"

He pressed a button on his bow to set off the two explosives.

Before any HYDRA guards could get a shot off, they were ripped to pieces by two large explosions, all that was left were large stains of Blood covering the corridors and door.  
As the explosives went off, one of the metal door handles flew off and slammed right into the side of Clint's head just as he was trying to cover himself from the blast. His neck jerked back in an instant snap and a large gash appeared on his head.

The explosion left Natasha reeling and slightly dazed. She slowly opened her eyes and looked around the hanger, all the HYDRA guards and agents were dead, there was no noise anywhere in the hanger, just fire and smoke.  
She used the wall to help her back to her feet, she rubbed her head and tried to get her bearings back.

She suddenly got a jolt through her brain. _Where's Clint?_ She tried to run but her balance was seriously off, she stumbled and tripped a few times before collapsing to the floor.

She saw Hans slowly crawl away and try to get back to his feet but stumbling in the process. It took him a while but he was finally up and limping away to a camouflaged stairway at the other end of the hanger he had for emergencies and this probably qualified.

She picked up the handgun she had used to kill Ana and progressively managed to get to her knees with some help from a nearby desk.  
She aimed the gun carefully, her sight was very blurred and her eyes were twitching a lot. With a slow inhale and exhale she squeezed the trigger several times until the magazine was empty. One bullet found its way into Hans' arm and another grazed his thigh, but he still managed to get out of the hanger with his life. _He'll not get far...CLINT!_

She threw the handgun down in a desperate panic. There was rubble on the floor and large layers of brick and steel started to fall from the roof, the compound didn't have much time before it would cave in. All the cooling systems stopped working and all of the power in the place was gone, so the once cool air had changed to a heavy heat. The sweat was pouring off Natasha, it wouldn't have been so bad if she'd been hydrated, but she hadn't had anything to drink (or eat for that matter) in over 24 hours maybe.

Limply she made her way to Clint, or at least what she thought looked like Clint's body. The smoke in the room was getting thicker, so she needed to act fast if she wanted to get out of there alive with him.

At this point Clint would be yelling at her to leave him behind and get out of the hanger, but that wasn't the case this time, not that it would work even if he was awake. Natasha never left him no matter what the situation and he did the same for her, even though it played against their better judgement.

Natasha's head started to become less and less fuzzier and her legs started to comply again. _Bout God damn time!  
_She lowered herself to lift Clint, she was so preoccupied with the task at hand that she didn't even take time to notice the large gash on Clint forehead or the growing puddle of blood next to him. It was only when she threw Clint's arm over her shoulder and when the blood started to pour on to her own face that she noticed his injury. "Oh Shit, Clint!" She started to move to the emergency staircase that Hans went up a minute ago. "Don't you dare fucking die on me!" She said with a horse voice. It was hard to tell if it was the smoke or her injuries or that she feared for Clint's life, but a small tear was building up in her eye. Most likely it was a combination of all three.

The hanger was falling in on itself and soon it would be a tomb. Natasha's adrenaline was pumping, truth be told it was the only thing that kept her going. She gritted her teeth and managed to drag Clint to the higher levels.

She got to the escape pods before the hanger could explode, but she froze up in horror. There was only one pod and it was gone, Hans took it and left them to be buried alive. Natasha searched her mind for a way to get out and almost drove herself to insanity just trying to keep hope alive, but they were finished, this was how it was all going to end for them she thought.

She feel to her knees and gentle dropped Clint beside her and looked at his face one last time before they died. She began stroking his hair. "I guess this is as good as anywhere else to die right?" She said with a chuckle.

Clint opened his eyes slightly, he could barely register what was going on. "N...Natasha?...Is...everything...ok?" He said as he drifted in and out of consciousness.

Natasha looked him in the eyes and gave him a kiss. "Everything is fine, Clint." She held his head wound and cradled him as he past out again. "We are gonna be ok."

She suddenly looked up, having heard a familiar noise coming from above. She was confused and thought she might have been hallucinating before death, but a small spark of hope started to rise in the pit of her stomach. _It couldn't be? No, it's impossible._

A loud explosion happened just where the escape pod had been and out he walked dressed in his new Iron man suit, come to the two assassins rescue. "You two call for back-up?"

_Stark. Knew you'd pull through for us Nick._ Natasha didn't say a word. Tony lifted Clint off the ground and threw him over his shoulder and gave a look to Natasha to hold on to him. "You comin or are you thinkin about seeing how this place turns out in 2 minutes?"

Usually she could do without his sharp wit, but she was too over joyed that they were going to make it out.

She held on tightly to Tony and half way up the escape hall she closed her eyes and breathed fresh air again for the first time for what seemed like an eternity. The next thing she knew, she was on top of a building in Bishkek and being on her two feet again.

As soon as she landed on her feet, she took Clint off Tony's shoulder and tried to treat his wounds. "Do you have a first aid kit in that suit of yours?"

"Do I look like a paramedic to you or is the suit throwing you off?"

"NOT NOW STARK! He's bleeding out, he needs a medic!"

"It's ok, I called Fury just before I got here, they should be here right. About...nnnnnnnnnnnow."

A Shield quinjet appeared just above their heads and a medical team rushed out to treat the agents. Barton was stretchered away and Natasha walked beside him as the medical team carried him on to the quinjet, Tony followed slowly from behind.

For 4 hours Natasha was in the medical bay being looked over and patched up for her injuries, she'd had worse but never so many on one mission.  
Although she was the one being checked all Natasha thought about was if Clint was ok. That and how hungry she was.

The doctor brought her some food from the mess-hall, usually she thought that the food in Shield tasted like ass but she was far too hungry to care. She ate the food with gusto and started walking around again.

"Miss Romanoff, you should really stay seated." The doctor said with half hearted caution in his voice.

"I've been sitting for 4 hours, I need to stretch, Where is Clint?" Natasha said as she walked to the door clutching her stomach.

The doctor looked at her with confusion. "Who?"

Natasha had realised what she'd just said and gave her head a small shake. "I...um..I mean...where is agent Barton?"

"Ahh" The doctor said in a eureka manner. He looked through his charts and check all of Clint's vital signs and injuries. "He is in a stable condition, the injury on his head is still being worked on and his ribs were heavily damaged, I'm afraid he'll be out of action for at least a month or so.

She closed her eyes and let out a small breath. _Thank God. _She looked up at the doctor again. "I want to see him."

"I'm afraid he is in a lot of pain even with the drugs we are pumping into him and I doubt he is conscious."

Natasha moved closer to the doctor and stared into his eyes with no emotion. "Take me to him, now."

He was familiar enough with Natasha Romanoff to know when to stay on her good side so he didn't bother fighting it any more. "Right this way miss Romanoff."

Natasha was still not walking the way she used to, just a slight limp but not much improvement from her limp in the hanger, but she was always impatient with injuries and sickness, impatient with almost everything in fact, that's why she admired what Clint did for a living.

They stopped just outside Clint's medical room, she looked in and saw bandages wrapped around his head and his torso. He was also breathing on his own but still unconscious. "Has he woken up at all?"

"From when you arrived?" He said as he check through his notes again. "I can't see anything indicating that he has been conscious, I'm sorry, but he should awaken very soon."

Natasha was about to enter the room until Maria Hill interrupted her. "Agent Romanoff."

Natasha stopped and stayed frozen. _Shit, not now. _She put on her business face and looked at Maria Hill. "Agent Hill." She gave her a half hearted smile.

"Director Fury wants a mission brief, now." Shield's second in command left after that but made sure to give Natasha a shoulder knock on her way back to Fury.

Natasha had often fantasised about beating the shit out of Maria Hill, but then again she thought about doing that to a lot of people. Tony Stark, Ivan Petrovitch, Nick Fury and the list goes on and on.

She calmed herself before the rage kicked in and she started to hurt the nearest person. She didn't like orders, especially from someone she loathed. Nonetheless she went to Fury anyway, it wasn't like she had much choice.

She made her way to Fury at a slow pace hoping that she would grow old and die before she got to him. She walked in just as Maria Hill was leaving, they both exchanged hostel glares as they past each other.

She sits down on the nearest chair to the door and the furthest away from Nick Fury, he isn't looking back at her, just reading what looks like another briefing report.  
He finished it after a minute of silence and threw it to Natasha. "Hans escaped?"

"He got away from us while the place was in chaos." She said as she read through the report not lifting her head. "What is this?"

Fury dropped his gaze to the floor. "A psychiatric evaluation, which I personal took the liberty of writing, in it you'll find that you are of top psychological health and should be back on the field immediately."

Natasha closed the file. "Thank you, sir."

Fury moved closer to Natasha and sat beside her. "I need to know something before I sign this off."

Natasha looked at the director with a straight expression.

"I need to know if you and Barton are compromised in anyway, I need people I can trust right now and you and Barton are my best agents" Fury held his gaze on her. "Can I trust both of you?"

Natasha's heart began to sink, inside she was falling to pieces but outside she remained cool and collected. "Excuse me?"

"Something is going on in the council and I need people I can trust, namely you and agent Barton."

"Sir I don't understand."

"Didn't you ever wonder why Iron man came to your rescue and not any Shield agents?"

Natasha's eyes suddenly got wider and her mouth began to fall open. "You think that the council is keeping secrets?"

"More then that, they tried-"

"They tried to kill me." A voice said in the shadow of the room. "And Bruce." The figure walked out and moved closer to the table, it was Tony. "By the way, you're welcome for saving your ass back there and Legolas."

Natasha pouted her lips. "Thanks." It sounded like she had to dry swallow a pill when she said it. "So the council is coming after you?"

"Not just Stark, they want the whole Avengers initiative stomped out, for good."

Natasha started to grasp the reality of what was going on now. "But...but wait, Clint and I aren't on the initiative we never were cleared for testing, right?"

The room went silent for a while. "The council want you and Barton on their side to use you to kill the Avengers. They wanted to use you and after you ran your worth I believe they intended on killing both of you."

Natasha stared down and thought everything over. She would never kill Tony, Thor, Bruce or Steve, they were like her fucked up family with serious issues, but still a family. "I won't do it."

Nick Fury smiled. "I knew you'd say that, which is why I'm sending you and Barton away and this time I mean away where you can't cause trouble."

"I have a place they can stay, with me and Bruce." Tony suggested.

Natasha thought about the offer before declining. "No, it'll be better if we stay away from each other and not drag any attention, I have a place where me and Clint can stay, no one knows where it is."

Fury gave Natasha a briefcase. "Take this and anything you need, weapons, food, medicine, anything and don't come back until Stark says it's safe."

"How will we stay in touch?"

"I had these invented a while back, low frequency, but patched to each other perfectly, they're safe, there's one for you and Robin hood." He handed over two small ear pieces.

Natasha stood up from her chair. "Thank you. Both of you." She was about to leave the room but stopped at the door. "What will we do about Hans and the serum?"

Fury was silent and turned to Stark. No one said a word for some time.

"We don't know."  
Natasha left after that before any more bad news was shared.

Tony went to walk out of the room also before Fury called him back. "Wait, stay away from banner, go back to LA and stay out of the public for a while, we'll need you soon."

Tony pushed the door open and left after telling Fury. "Not too soon I hope."

She ran to Clint's medical room to find him awake and eating. She rushed in to see him. "Clint! You're awake." She wanted to hug him but stopped herself from looking like a gaiety teenage girl.

"Yeah, about time right." Clint rubbed his head. "this mess hall stuff taste like ass and my head really hurts." Clint threw his food in the trash and started rubbing his head harder.

"Don't touch it." she snapped and slapped his hand off.

"Ok mother." He drank a glass of water and then looked at Natasha. "Hans? Did he get away?" He said as he tried to get out of bed.

Natasha just gave him a nod. "But we have bigger problems."

Clint searched her eyes and saw the briefcase in her hand. "What's with the luggage, we goin on a holiday?"

Natasha starred down at the briefcase and gulped heavily. "Sort of, it's a long story but I need to to come with me first and I'll tell you everything."

Clint looked more confused then Natasha did a few minutes ago. "Sure, where are we goin?"

Natasha took one of Clint's hands and helped him out of bed. She looked at him with hope in her eyes. "Sweden."

**There's Chapter 4 done and dusted, so sorry it took so long but I tried to make it a bit longer this time. So The council is after the Avengers and Clint and Natasha on the run.  
The next chapters will focus more on Clint and Natasha as people and not killers for a wee while and there maybe some carnal activities involved, hell Hawks gotta fly and Widows gotta bite.  
Please stay tuned and keep read and if you want review cus I like to know what you guys think! :)**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:

They were still very badly injured and didn't fully understand why they had to leave in a hurry, especially Clint. Natasha was a little surprised over how quickly he was willing to come with her even after head just gotten his head scanned for a concussion, which they weren't 100% sure he didn't have.

Either he was so concussed that he didn't care or he trusted her so much to stay with her no matter what, she didn't want to dwell on it though, it was better to get answers when their lives were not in  
danger.

They packed their battle suits, a few medical supplies and food. "What's in anyway." He asked.

She knew he could only wait so long before needing answers. "It's kinda hard to explain."

"hmm, well contrary to popular belief I'm actually pretty smart, try me." He said with a smirk.

She turned to him as he was packing, he still had his back to her. "Clint, I wanna tell you but it's a lot more complicated then that." Clint turned around to see her looked around the room and watch some Shield personnel walk by. "Just not here. Not now."

Clint nodded. "You got it." Worry began to slowly settle in to him, what if Natasha was lying to him and he was just their for insurance, he knew something was up but he never thought in a million years Natasha would turn her back on Shield or on him, especially after Bishkek.

He then started to worry himself more, he started to think about what Bishkek meant. Did she care about what had happened to them, was it just scratching an itch, was what they had even a thing or did it really even happen or was it a really really good fantasy, these were the questions that plagued his mind at the minute, he couldn't care less about current affairs and instead was more interested in what he and Natasha were doing with each other.

They packed up and limped their way to the quinjets, they came up with a dumbass excuse to use one of the jets, naturally they didn't pilot the jet, they needed someone to pilot them their they couldn't take the jet with them, a quinjet in Sweden wasn't really what they called 'inconspicuous'. Besides Clint and Natasha were far too much in pain to fly a jet at the moment.

They were silent on the flight and kept to their own thoughts, Clint was a little uncomfortable with how quiet Natasha was being so he placed his hand on her thigh and held it their until she looked at him.

"What?"

"I'm not going to ask you to explain, but-"

"Then don't ask me anything!" She snapped at him. She regretted it but she was only doing it for his own safety, he would thank her in time, she hoped.

They got to Sweden at 9:00 p.m. The sky was pitch black, but the city of Stockholm was lit up like a Christmas tree, the city was beautiful and majestic, like something from an old fairy. It was full of historical buildings but somehow was also such a modern place to live, it was like two different times stuck together into one beautiful city.

Clint never had the pleasure of being in Sweden before, he was once visited Kirkenes in Norway but that was the closest he'd ever gotten to it. He started to think back on Kirkenes just as they were landing, it was one of the first times he'd met Natasha.

She'd just assassinated an ex-KGB doctor with a dragunov sniper rifle. She got him from 500 yards out, through the neck, he admired the shot when he examined the body. She separated the vertebrae and killed him instantly, she waited 2 minutes before taking the shot which for her was patient, it was one of the first kills he'd seen her execute and he was impressed, apart of him liked her already even before meeting her.

They got the quinjet to leave them in an isolated area of Stockholm, somewhere that no one would notice a jet or even care.  
Stockholm was pretty cold, specially at night and they didn't like the thought of being injured in a dark area of Stockholm for very long.

Natasha had a safe house in Stockholm that not even Shield knew about, It was an apartment on the west side of Stockholm, the building itself didn't look like much on the outside, but inside it was like a villa.  
Clint was in awe at how grand and luxurious her apartment was, he never expected Natasha to live in a place like this. "So you've got some high standards huh?"

"I like my things, feel free to make yourself at home." She said as she walked into what appeared to be the bedroom.

"So am I the first guy that's seen the inside of this place?" He ask as sat down on the white leather couch.

She waited a while before answering. "The first guy to see it and leave alive."

Clint's face dropped. He lifted his t-shirt to check the bandages around his ribs. "You got any pain pills?" He walked to the kitchen and looked in all of the cupboards something to help the pain, he wound up grabbing boxes of whatever said boxes that were there.

He took a handful of the strongest looking pills. He shouted into Natasha room after he'd grown tired of being in the dark about why they were in Sweden. "So am I allowed to ask why we're here or are you just going to give me another bullshit answer?"

She walked out dressed in comfortable looking casual clothes, just a tanktop and running shorts. "I can't just yet, I want-"

He would usually be ok with her keeping him at arms length but he was hurting from head to toe and was slowly getting more irritated. He stopped her mid sentence. "Look, I don't care if this is some fucking 'I don't want you to get hurt deal' ok? I wanna know why I'm in fucking Sweden, with my fucking partner, after almost fucking dying in a fucking explosion 8 fucking hours ago and why the fuck you're acting so fucking weird all the sudden?!"

She walked closer to him. "Take that shirt off."

"I'm actually...I'm ok with it on." He knew where this was heading and he didn't want either of them to get hurt, things were complicated enough without fucking each other.

She grabbed him hard by the back of the head. "Take it off. Now!"

"Alright." He said in a quick breath. He took off the shirt in a second.

She again started to admire his chiselled and muscular body, the bandages covered him so much that it barely made a difference. It made her angry that his bandages were in the way. "Sit down."

He did so with no argument. She straddled him in an instant.  
The two were breathing very hard. "Nat, what's going on here? I don't know if this is a good idea right now."

"Shhh, it's ok Clint, I'm gonna take care of you, just sit back." She began kissing his neck and chest softly, while rubbing his arms. "I can feel you enjoying this more and more." She said with a cocky laugh.

"Nat, stop...We can't...oh God." He was trying to resist it but he wanted to taste her so badly, he needed to feel her against his erection again. He wanted her, but he needed to know what was going on with them and why he was in fucking Stockholm. He wanted to know this but every part of his body was telling his brain to shut the fuck up and take her.

He grabbed her closer to him hard and savagely kissed her neck. "God help me, I want you."

She scratched his back hard and he let out a small groan that sounded like harder. Things were getting very intense and soon they wouldn't be able to control themselves, but he couldn't let that happen.  
"Nat, stop! That's enough!" He pushed here off him and put his shirt back on. "I'm sorry but, my head feels like it's been cluster fucked, I want you, but I need to think."

He grabbed his leather jacket from his bag and left the apartment very quickly. Natasha felt guilty about what she did and just sat on the sofa and tried to think of a way to tell Clint, would he understand and if he did would he stay with her side.

She shouldn't have just assumed that things between them would be fine, she needed to be honest with him and he never got that, no one did, he came close though.  
She wanted to to open to him, she thought about it while they were in Bishkek and she was enjoying the after glow of fucking him and feel the radiating heat from her core. She felt at home with him then, like there was nothing and no one that could hurt her and all of her troubles were eradicated in an instant.

She thought a lot about that day, what she wouldn't give to feel the way she'd felt then.

Clint walked through Stockholm all night, he tried to find a bar near them so he could get a strong drink and after that an even stronger drink, he needed it after the day he'd had, even if you are a super spy/assassin/avenger work is still hard no matter how good you are at it.

He sat at the bar in silence, watching the few people that came in and out of the bar regularly. Usual visitors to the bar were easy to spot, he didn't have to be a master marksman to find them, he didn't talk to anyone though, which wasn't him at all.  
He genuinely was stressed and fed up dealing with messes everyday of his life, his life was already a big enough mess on its own.

He was drinking a glass of Swedish vodka. He smiled and thought about what Natasha would do to him if she saw him drinking Swedish vodka, she was a firm lover of pure Russian vodka and accepted no substitute.  
He reminisced fondly of a mission they had in Poland when they were in the first year of their partnership, they were following up on a lead about a HYDRA scientist who was selling Stark tech to local gangs.

_Memory:_  
He was enjoying a drink on the roof of their safehouse when she came up to join him. She slapped the bottle out of his hand and scolded him like a child for drinking Polish vodka, in her words it was 'real vodka'. She even called him a fucking idiot for drinking it instead of the good stuff.  
He was initially angry since they didn't know each other very well back then, but he secretly had feelings for her, from the very moment he saw her and had an arrow aimed at her head.

She brought him a bottle of Russian vodka she had been saving for a special occasion, but she settled for that moment instead.  
They stayed up there all night and drank themselves silly, after the first bottle they moved to her room and drank another bottle of vodka. They were laughing and playing around like idiots and started to get too close to each other.

"You know Nat, sorry Natasha."

"It's ok, just don't call me Nat again, I hate that name."

Their heads were wobbling all over the place and she started to touch his arm. They were extremely drunk.

"Ok cool, can I tell you a secret Natasha?" He was smiling like an idiot and giggling into himself.

"Sure, I like hearing secrets." She moved closer to him, her eyes were glazed over from all the drink.

He didn't say another word, he just moved his lips closer to hers and closed his eyes, she did the same and they kissed each other passionately. Her lips were trembling just as much as his hands were, after they'd pulled away all the alcohol left their bodies and they stared at each other awkwardly for a few seconds. "I should go to my own room, my head us aching and I need to get up early for the ...umm mission."

"Yeah, yeah, we should just hit the hay...and this was nothing." She said looking for assurance.

"Yeah, it's just ya know, nothing." They sat in silence for a while before Clint coughed and then stood up. "Ok, I'm gonna go, I'll see you later Nat...asha."

"Ok, good night Clint." She wanted to make the night less awkward and assure Clint that they were still partners and not lovers or whatever, so she swallowed her pride. "And it's Nat to you."

He smiled at her as he turned the door knob. "Alright, good night Nat."

He finished off his final glass of Swedish vodka and left the bar, he'd noticed a few women checking him out, but he wasn't interested, his memory of Poland made him realise that the only woman he wanted was Natasha, so he decided that he would go back to her and give himself completely to her, just like he wanted to back in Poland.

He'd convinced himself that if he and Natasha were ever together it would only lead to trouble, that work and relationships didn't go together, it was his relationship to Bobbi Morse that helped him realise that.  
But fuck, he wanted Natasha more then any other woman, she was different. Even while he was with Bobbi he wanted her, but he was loyal to his wife until the day they separated.

After all this time he knew it but didn't want to believe it, but that all changed, he had to have her, he needed her. Now.

He dragged his limb body back to her place, the alcohol helped numb the pain in his ribs a bit but was slowly making him tipsy.

He was overly excited as he pushed the front door open, the stairway wasn't long but for him it felt like climbing Stark Tower all over again, he hadn't realised how much he wanted her until that moment.

He opened the door to her apartment cautiously, he checked around the living room to see if she'd fallen asleep on the sofa but he knew she would be in the bedroom.  
He tried to walk as silently as possible to not wake, it was a failed effort though, he knew she'd heard him come into the apartment. He was just keeping silent out of courtesy to her.

"Do you want to keep embarrassing yourself or do you want me to pretend to be asleep again?" She asked him without taking her head off the pillow.

Clint stood frozen and a small smile grew on his face. "Well I was gonna go with the choice that let's me keep my dignity but that ship has sailed." He threw his jacket on the floor. "And yeah, I was drinking."

Natasha laughed a little. "I don't blame you, I tore into whatever beer was left in the fridge." She was not sitting up.

Clint didn't waste any more time talking, he'd thought enough about this moment and craved her touch.  
He moved closer to her and kissed her softly, her lips were soft and trembled slightly as they made contact with his. She pulled his hard against her and roughly gripped the back of his head to force his lips harder onto hers. He could tell just how badly she had wanted him from how rough she was being with him.  
They pulled away for just a second, to breath, Natasha lightly licked her lips. "Were you drinking Swedish vodka?" She said in a half surprising half angry voice. "Did I not teach you anything?"

"I have heard enough about Russian vodka to educate the whole of Sweden."He pulled her in for another flurry of kisses. Her hands slowly raised his t-shirt over his head and revealed those badly bruised and broken ribs again, she felt bad for how much pain he must be in and how much pain was going to put him through soon but in her carnal state she only saw the bandages as a major irritation.

He grit his teeth as her lips moved lower and caressed his chest and any exposed area of his abs, he was in pain but it was masked by pleasure he felt at the hands of his partner. He moaned softly and grunted a few time but this only strengthened her resolve.

As her lips search his chest, her hands were slowly unzipping his jeans. He cupped her face to bring her to his level and kissed her forcefully, their tongues fighting wrestling for dominance in each others' mouths.  
She unhooked her bra to unveil her cream skinned breasts. He stared at them like a newly discovered treasure, ever inch of his body was telling him to bury his face between her breasts and he did so with great pleasure.

She pulled off Clint's jeans and guided him to lie in bed with her. He lay on his side and teased her clit with his calloused fingers, making small circles on her bright red exposed clit, she made soft and sweet moans in his ears to goad him on and it worked. He was making her wetter with every stroke, she was so lost in the pleasure that she nearly forgot that he was horny as well, in that moment she could care less about anything else but the small circles Clint was making. She rubbed his cock above his underwear, to prolong his torture, she knew that he ached for her touch.

He pulled her hair back to kiss and lick her neck. She made small moans as her eyes began to roll to the back of her head, it wasn't that she was unpractised at sex, but it would only usually be for the job and the men she had to be with didn't care if she got off, as long as they had their fun, which is why sex with Clint drove her crazy, he took care with every small touch and sent jolts through her body that made her go into a state of ecstasy.

He was very surprising when they fucked, every sensation felt newer, wilder and better.

He slowly kissed his way down her body until his was fastened firmly between her thighs and licked her once very slowly from the bottom of her cunt to her clit, which he made sure to be very cautious around, she was still getting used to cunnilingus and he didn't want to send her over the edge just yet, the more he teased her the better her orgasm(s) would be.

Her body flailed all over the bed and her hips were thrusting and grinding themselves deeper into Clint's mouth, which he greeted with faster licks and teased her opening with his middle finger.  
He managed to pull his mouth away from her long enough to get a sentence out. "Don't be greedy, I'll take care of you in due time."

She forced his head down on her roughly and half begged and threatened him not to stop. "Back to work solider!"

Her breaths were getting heavier and her breasts were heaving so much that he grabbed them out of pure instinct, he playfully pinched and rolled her nipples between his index and middle finger. _Why did it take me nearly seven years to do this? I have...we have been missing out for too long._

Fuck! She taste so good that it might get addicted to her.

Natasha knew that Clint wasn't working at full capacity and would do anything to get off at this point, she needed a release and needed it now.  
"God damn you Clint Barton, don't you dare think I don't know what you're doing." she said breaking into moans and groans all through the sentence.

He gave her a wicked smirk and took his underwear off. _Finally!  
_He didn't want to just give up on teasing her then though, he wanted to torture her further as he made sure to take his time before penetrating her. He placed his lips on certain parts of her body and combed his hand through her hair. He adored her luscious red locks.

He entered her slowly, but made sure to go all in. Every inch of his manliness filled her body and she let out an almost squeaking grunt, her eyes closed tighter as he guided himself in and out of her making sure to hit every spot let the marksman he was.

His pace progressively got faster and harder, prior to Natasha's demands.

The bed was ruined, their bodies soaked with sweat, some their own and some each others. He had her at the very edge of the bed just holding her in position so she didn't fall head-first on the floor.  
Both of their bodies were turning pink from at the heat, the scratch and the biting (Which Natasha was the main culprit of.)

She had managed to get him on the floor and started to ride him uncontrollably. "That's it Tasha, fucking make me come!"

She grinded him so hard and rough that it almost hurt, but it mixed him with the pleasure perfectly for them. "Don't stop, fuck! don't stop!"

She started to lean back and expose her neck to him, he took this opportunity to sit up and lift her on and off his cock rapidly.  
Her mouth was fully open and her legs began to twitch uncontrollably "I'm...I'm gonna...UHHH!" She fell back into a glorious orgasm, her whole body quivered and her nails dragged Clint to her closer and drew blood from his back.

He let out a deep heavy grunt in her ear shortly after and almost let his whole body fall on her.  
They fell side to side, their legs still tangled together and both of them gasping for air, they really took the energy out of each other.

Natasha was the first to break the silence. "I'm so glad you came back." She said with with a longing look and biting her lip.

Clint would have usually made a funny quip then but he was far too exhausted to think straight. He slowed his breathing and smiled at her before giving her a kiss.  
They fell asleep entangled in each other legs and holding each other close.

**Hooray 15 chapters in! :D  
I'm pretty happy with how the story has went so far and I wanted to include Sweden in somewhere cause Sweden is fucking awesome!  
I would love to know what anyone thinks about the fic, hates, likes, suggests or if you want a certain scenario/character then please tell me.  
I want thank you all again for reading and stay tuned.**


End file.
